Oh Death
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Edward camina desde hace milenios por la tierra. Ha visto evolucionar a los humanos. Su trabajo es llevar las almas al barquero hasta que encuentre  quien ocupe su frío corazón. Registrada en Safe creative
1. Intro

Oh Death

Vagaba desde hacía milenios por la tierra, ni siquiera me acordaba realmente por qué estaba allí y cómo llegué. Tan solo sabía que mi trabajo era llevarme las almas al otro lado. Algunos me llamaban ella, otros la oscuridad, otros simplemente me llamaban la muerte. Yo prefería que me llamaran Edward. Ese era mi nombre cuando era un simple mortal.

Vagaba por las ciudades sin rumbo alguno llevándome las almas de aquí para allá. A algunas les tocaba bajar al infierno, donde serían torturados por sus pecados. A otras simplemente me las llevaba al cielo…allí encontrarían su propio paraíso personal.

Había visto con mis propios ojos como la humanidad había crecido, se había hecho fuerte y había creado todo aquello necesario para tener una mejor vida. Aun así podía ver la Soberbia, la lujuria, la gula, la avaricia, la envidia, la ira y la pereza. Sí, esos eran los siete pecados capitales cometidos muy a menudo por los seres humanos. Diría yo que a diario.

Siempre caminaba entre las sombras, sólo los que abandonaban este mundo podían verme. Aunque muchas veces me permitía el capricho de tomar mi forma humana y andar entre los humanos como si fuera uno de ellos.

Recuerdo que una vez quise ser como ellos, vivir como ellos y poder amar. Desde ese momento hice un trato con el barquero. El barquero era aquél que recogía las almas en las puertas del infierno o el cielo… allá donde yo acudía con ellas. El trato fue que si conseguía enamorarme alguna de las veces que caminara entre los humanos como mortal y era correspondido, mi alma sería libre para quedarme en la tierra. Aun que como todos los tratos, llevaba sus consecuencias.

Hacía trescientos años que no caminaba entre los humanos. Sin embargo hubo una mirada que me atrajo a intentarlo una vez más. Esa mirada se clavó en mi frío interior haciéndome anhelar de nuevo lo que los humanos obtenían al estar vivos.


	2. El silencio da el poder

**Capitulo uno. El silencio da el poder. **

Caminaba por el polvoroso camino de las viejas calles de Italia. Hoy debía recoger a alguien importante. Su alma sería perdonada y entraría en su paraíso personal. Podía sentir el calor de la humanidad traspasar mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se clavaban en cada uno de ellos. Podía sentir cuanto tiempo les quedaba y como iban a morir. Observé al fin las puertas de la gran mansión donde debía hacer esa tarde mi trabajo.

Me adentré entre las sombras como siempre. Únicamente podía ser visto tal y como era por aquella persona que debía ser llevada a la otra parte. Caminé pro un pasillo estrecho y atravesé aquella puerta escuchando como su corazón latía débilmente esperándome. Tres pasos me separaban de su frágil y blanquecino cuerpo.

Al llegar al borde de la cama sentí su aliento cálido chocar contra mi mano. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y pude verlos brillar en la oscuridad de las velas que había en aquella lúgubre habitación. Una mujer de cabellos negros esperaba su marcha junto a la cama con llanto ahogado.

Mi mano fría se aferró a la suya y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Podía sentir el temblor de su cuerpo al ser tocado y como trataba de hablar a la muerte. Alcé mi mano junto al bastón que abría las puertas prohibidas y lo dejé caer arrastrándolo con mis dedos hasta chocar la punta de este contra el suelo. La puerta se abrió y mi cuerpo descendió junto a su alma.

Un torbellino de emociones me embargó cuando el llanto de la mujer se hizo más fuerte. El cuerpo del hombre quedó frio en el lecho y sus ojos se apagaron al soltar su alma. Caminé sin detenerme junto a aquel individuo hasta llegar a la sala del paso.

El hombre me observó una vez más suplicando por su alma. Mi cabeza negó una y otra vez haciéndole comprender que aquello se había acabado. Ahora me pertenecía y debía llevarlo donde permanecería toda la eternidad.

La luz se abrió paso por la sala hasta llegar a la puerta de las almas. La abrí lentamente con la mano donde llevaba el bastón de las llaves. Ese bastón viajaba allá donde tuviera que ir, ya que era lo único que abría las puertas de las salas. Miré una vez más al hombre y pude contemplar la rendición en su rostro.

Caminamos entre las viejas maderas del puerto mientras su vieja y fina piel recuperaba su color y fuerza. Solté la mano del hombre indicándole que ya no había marcha atrás, que su mundo ya no existía donde él iba a entrar. Sus ojos me observaron por última vez antes de divisar al barquero.

-Un placer.- Le comuniqué al barquero.

-Como siempre.- me contestó con sus aires de grandeza.

-Un alma más al vacio.- Odiaba ser el portador de aquellas noticias.- Hombre corrupto. Era un estafador y engañaba a su mujer y sus hijas. Robaba dinero en el banco y cada día se hacía más rico de las miserias de los demás.

-Otro que va al infierno.- Contestó el barquero sonriendo.- Se arrepentirá de cada acto.

-¿Al infierno?- Preguntó el hombre que se encontraba a mi derecha.- Pedí la extremaunción.

-Los pecados no son siempre perdonados.- Rió el barquero.- No siempre se arrepiente uno verdaderamente, tan solo lo hacen en el lecho de muerte por miedo al infierno.

Reí yo esta vez. Cuánta razón tenía el barquero. Giré mis pies sobre mis talones y caminé de nuevo por aquellas viejas maderas.

-¿Caminarás de nuevo entre esas almas?- Preguntó el barquero antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-Pronto.- Contesté saliendo del embarcadero.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no caminaba entre los humanos. El barquero nunca los apreciaría. Tal vez por qué jamás había salido de su rutina. Él vanagloriaba aquello que podía tocar y rechazaba lo desconocido. Sin embargo yo anhelaba aquello que podían compartir los humanos "Su alma".

Salí de la sala y abrí una nueva puerta a punta de bastón. Esta vez viajaría al concurrido Londres. Las calles grises de aquel lugar, anunciaban la noche. Caminé entre decenas de hombres a caballo que trotaban a sus hogares a ofrecerles a sus mujeres sus mayores logros y alegrías.

El tiempo para mí no existía, sin embargo adoraba ver las horas pasar junto a los humanos. El día a día de esos frágiles humanos esforzándose por ser lo que deseaban. Apoyando y protegiéndose unos a otros junto al amor que los envolvía.

Me adentré en una vieja casa y aspiré el aroma a flores que inundaba aquel hogar. Una tos áspera se escuchó en la habitación del fondo y caminé a pasos débiles hasta aquella vieja y arañada puerta. Un perro ladraba en la oscuridad de la noche anunciando mi llegada. Me encantaban esas especies de la tierra. Sus ojos eran detectores de aquellas cosas que los humanos jamás verían. Sus almas estaban conectadas, más allá de lo inimaginable, con el mundo paralelo donde acaban.

Traspasé aquella puerta sin esfuerzo alguno provocando que el animal dejase de ladrar. Sus ojos ambarinos se clavaron en mi forma y su cola se agachó hasta estar entre sus piernas. Alcé mi rostro y observé a aquella mujer tosiendo. Su muerte había llegado al fin liberándola de la enfermedad que la consumía.

Caminé hasta la cama y la mujer me sonrió. Pocas veces en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo quien era, había algo parecido. El aura de aquella mujer indicaba que el tiempo se había agotado. El color oscuro que emanaba, me indicaba que era el momento exacto de llevármela al embarcadero.

Su mano se extendió y se aferró a la mía con fuerza. Pude sentir la energía atravesar mi cuerpo dejándome anonadado. Su aliento chocó contra mi cuello cuando tiró de mí y habló sin fuerzas.

-Ya era hora que vinieras a por mí.- Me susurró algo molesta.- Llevo días esperándote.

-Tengo trabajo.- Le contesté sinceramente.- Poco a poco.

-No te escondas ante mí.- Susurró de nuevo entre jadeos.

-No te entiendo.- Le contesté cogiendo su cabello blanco.

-Ven a la luz.- Sus ojos brillaron. -Déjame ver tu rostro.

-No tengo forma.- Le dije débilmente.- No mientras no forme parte de tu mundo.

-Sé quién eres.- La mujer sonrió.- Te vi llegar.

-No tengo forma, soy una sombra.- No entendía lo que quería decirme.

-Vi tu rostro horas antes.- La mujer se incorporó y tosió más fuerte.- No es tu momento, no ahora.

-Yo…- No sabía que decirle.

-Espera cien años.- La mujer cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante mi presencia.- Sabrás que hacer en estos años. Tú serás tu propio guía.

El perro ladró desesperadamente cuando observó cómo me llevaba a su dueña. Escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse antes de dejar caer mi bastón. El vecino había venido a ver como se encontraba la viuda Mackenzie. El perro dejo de ladrar al verlo y corrió a sus piernas temeroso. Abrí la puerta y me adentré con aquella mujer hacía el embarcadero. El hombre de la barca me estaba esperando sonriendo de nuevo.

-Un alma más.-El barquero la observó detenidamente.- Pero no una cualquiera.

-¿Me llevará con mi marido?- Preguntó la mujer temblorosa al barquero.

-Así es.- El barquero me miró.- Es un alma pura, ella ve cosas que jamás podría ver sin su alma pura.

En ese instante entendí por qué la mujer me esperaba y quería ver mi rostro humano. Ella era especial en la tierra. Era un alma de luz. Sonreí por última vez a la mujer y me giré de nuevo a continuar mi trabajo.

-¡Cien años!- Gritó la mujer desde la barca.

-Ni uno más, ni uno menos.- Le contesté.

Caminé de nuevo por el embarcadero y abrí una nueva puerta hacía mi próximo destino. Los días pasaban y las almas aumentaban día a día. Mientras me llevaba las almas caminaba entre los humanos y los observaba. Miraba a las personas y podía saber a cada instante en que faceta de su vida se encontraban. Cuanto tiempo llevaban en el mundo y cuanto les quedaba.

Me encantaba ver a las mujeres cuando llevaban una nueva vida en su vientre. El aura blanca resplandeciente, me anunciaba que era una nueva alma. Al nacer brillaban más fuertes que una estrella fugaz. Poco a poco esa aura cogía un color amarillo pálido y se iba oscureciendo a amarillo oscuro. Cuando llegaba ese color, me anunciaba que el bebé ya había pasado a ser un niño. En el cambio a adolescente, esa aura amarilla pasaba por varios tipos de colores. Desde ámbar hasta rojo. Durante la juventud, esa aura roja, brillaba con intensidad hasta acercarse a la madurez.

La madurez, era aquella edad definida para los humanos como la edad para ser abuelos. Una vez llegaban sobre los cincuenta años, esa aura iba oscureciéndose a un tono morado y poco a poco perdía el brillo hasta ser negra y anunciarme que había llegado la hora. Debía reconocer que odiaba los casos donde el aura se hacía negra antes de tiempo por un accidente o una enfermedad prematura.

Ese era el caso que me ocurría en ese instante. Habían pasado Cuarenta años desde que me encontré a aquella mujer en Londres. Esperaba paciente que pasara el tiempo haciendo mi trabajo, sin embargo había veces que lo odiaba.

Caminé por aquellos pasillos del hospital de New York. Podía escuchar el llanto de aquellas pequeñas almas, las risas o las pequeñas palabras. Siempre había odiado caminar por aquel lugar, sin embargo era preciso para el equilibrio del universo.

Me adentré en aquella sala y observé a aquella mujer mientras el alma de su cuerpo se escapaba. Esta vez me llevaría dos. Me acerqué a la cama y tendí mi mano oscura. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en mi figura y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus cálidas mejillas.

-Llévame a mí, pero deja a mi pequeño.- Me dijo con la voz estrangulada.

-Así lo requieren.- Contesté como mejor pude.

-Déjale vivir.- Sus suplicas me estaban destrozando.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, levanté el bastón que sostenía y observé con mis ojos la carita de aquel pequeño recién nacido. Sus mejillas coloreadas y su mirada insistente me hicieron retroceder. Llevaba demasiado tiempo llevándome las almas de este mundo. Demasiado tiempo aguantando esa carga. Intenté recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar y por qué.

Una imagen invadió mi mente y sonreí. En la creación del universo debía haber un equilibrio. Aquel que diera vida y aquel que la arrebatara. Fui creado con ese destino. Jamás me había replanteado marchar, sin embargo después de tanto tiempo necesitaba sentir, respirar, vivir…Choqué el bastón contra el suelo y abrí un portal al embarcadero. Él me miró con la mano extendida y sus ojos inyectados en ira.

-Son dos.- Me replicó.

-Te traeré cinco, hoy mismo a cambio de esta.- Señalé al bebé sonrosado.- "Tú serás tú guía"- Le recordé las palabras que me dijo aquella mujer hacía cincuenta años.- Se que esto debe ser así.

-¡Cinco!- El barquero sonrió y señaló a la mujer.- Pero esa alma es mía.

Me giré a la mujer y ella me tendió su mano. Observé al bebé un instante antes de cerrar la puerta. Una médica lo estaba limpiando y escribió su nombre en una pulsera "Frederick Swan". La mujer siguió mis pasos sin protestar. Las lágrimas seguían descendiendo por sus mejillas al ver a su bebé por última vez sano y salvo.

-Estará bien.- Le dije sin pensar.

-Lo sé.- Ella caminó por el embarcadero sin temor. Subió a la barca y emprendió el camino hacía el paraíso.- Nos veremos algún día.

Salí de allí y cerré la puerta a golpe de bastón nuevamente. Hoy tenía un duro trabajo. Golpeé contra el frio suelo dos veces y abrí un portal hasta un país con menos recursos. Allí encontraría más de cinco almas. Debía alimentar al barquero rápido. Esos pequeños favores solo ocurrían una vez cada quinientos años.

El sol brillaba con intensidad. Sentado en la azotea de un edificio, calculaba el tiempo que llevaba en aquel lugar. Los progresos del ser humano eran increíbles. La tecnología ocupaba la mayor parte de la vida del ser humano. Se desplazaban en lujosos vehículos y vivían entre los siete pecados capitales con mayor intensidad.

La mayoría de las almas eran castigadas en el infierno. Echaba la vista atrás y observaba cuanto mal había sido creado. Aún así, la esperanza existe y ellos lograban vivir en paz de una forma u otra. El tiempo pasaba deprisa y mi hora había llegado. Me levanté y caminé junto a aquellas almas devoradas por la soledad.

En aquel país era muy común perder a un ser querido y a los dos minutos a tu mejor amigo. El hambre, la higiene, las medicinas o el agua eran las causas más comunes de la muerte. Me acerqué despacio a un grupo y me di cuenta que tres de ellos me estaban observando. Aquel trabajo sería fácil.

Sin esperar o pensar, me adueñé de aquellas almas y caminé junto a ellas unos cuantos metros más. Allí había una niña de cinco años muriéndose de SIDA. Decidí que ya era su hora. Un niño no debería sufrir esas desgracias. Observé una vez más a mi alrededor y hallé un alma nueva. Aquella mujer me observaba sin miedo y me sonreía. Estiró su mano y me dejó llevarla sin problemas. Golpeé el bastón contra el suelo y aparecimos delante del barquero. Éste con una sonrisa me miró divertido.

-Siempre tan eficiente y eficaz.- Me dijo llamando a las cinco almas que me acompañaban.

La pequeña damita se aferró a mis ropas y negó con la cabeza.

-As de ir.- Le dije en un susurro.- Allí estarás mejor.

Ella miró con miedo al barquero y se soltó de mis ropas. Poco a poco caminó hasta la barca y con un deje de tristeza se despidió de mí. Abrí el portal y caminé sin rumbo por las calles de Nueva York. "Sesenta años" me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente ¿Qué ocurriría dentro de Sesenta años?


	3. El pasado marca el

**Capitulo dos. El pasado marca el presente y cambiará el futuro. **

Todas las acciones que hacemos, tienen una recompensa o su castigo.

Vagaba por las calles de Japón. Hacía tan solo cuatro horas humanas que había hecho aquel trato con el barquero. Sentado en aquella roca podía observar el desastre que se presentaba ante mis ojos. La humanidad ¿Qué era la humanidad? Ellos definían aquella palabra más como conjunto de seres humanos, que moralmente. Errores y más errores. Uno detrás de otro. Tenían fácilmente en la boca que todas las acciones eran por el bien de la humanidad. Refiriéndose a todos ellos. Sin embargo, muchas veces, había escuchado preguntarle uno a otro si no tenía humanidad. En ese caso se referían moralmente. Una cosa por la otra, nadie hacía lo correcto.

En ese instante vagaba bajo todas aquellos cuerpos muertos por la destrucción humana. Todo ello hecho por el bien de la humanidad y ninguno de ellos entendía que era esa simple palabra. Podía ver niños sin vida, mujeres, hombres y victoria. Los americanos habían declarado una victoria inminente tras soltar el arma destructiva contra sus supuestos enemigos. Inocentes destrozados por el bien de la humanidad.

Sentí algo extraño en mi interior. Ahora debía conducir aquellas almas al camino correcto y entregarlas al barquero. Dejé caer el bastón contra aquel destrozado suelo y abrí el portal hacía la antesala. Muchas de aquellas almas vagaban perdidas sin entender que les había ocurrido. Observé el centro de aquel desastre y les indiqué que me siguieran. Solo así, encontrarían la paz que les habían arrebatado.

Algunas almas me siguieron sin protestar, otras sin embargo tuve que alentarlas. Podía observar gente de todas las edades: Ancianos, adultos y niños. Incluso bebes en los brazos de sus madres. Conducir a todos ellos me llevo bastante de mi preciado tiempo. Odiaba trabajar cuando me obligaban a ello de esa forma. No debería existir la lucha por el dominio de lo que no es de uno.

Tras acabar al fin mi faena me di cuenta que el seis de agosto de mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco cambiaría el mundo. El avión B-29 llamado "Enola Gay" acababa de lanzar la "Little boy". Una bomba atómica sobre Hiroshima. Al llegar a la ante sala, pude captar cada sensación de aquellos humanos. El barquero me estaba esperando esto iba a ser un proceso lento... había muchas almas para trasladar al otro lado... demasiadas.

Abrí la puerta que me llevaba al embarcadero una vez retenidas en la antesala todas las almas y miré hacia el interior. Por segunda vez en muchos años, observé el embarcadero lleno de barcas. Caminé junto a aquellas almas y miré al barquero.

-Esto no se ha acabado.- Me dijo con voz áspera.- Vuelve allí, tienes más trabajo.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré el vacío que deja el ser humano al marchar. Víctimas civiles. Inocentes de las guerras. Había visto guerras anteriormente, incluso epidemias devastadoras, pero aquello era simplemente algo inexplicable.

Moví mis pies hacía el mismo lugar y terminé mi trabajo. Allí ya no quedaba casi nadie. Día tras día irían desapareciendo aquellos que quedaron heridos y destrozados. Esperé paciente por cada alma sin romper mis esperanzas de tener una vida humana.

Cuando al fin creí que todo aquello había acabado, tres días después me sorprendió otro acto humano en nombre de la humanidad. Una segunda bomba atómica impactó en Nagasaki. El bombardero B-29 llamado "Bock's car" lanzó la "Fat boy" sumando a las anteriores victimas más de 70.000. Así tras rendirse Japón, las victimas sumaron más de 250 mil.

Tras meses de duro trabajo guiando a las víctimas de la segunda guerra mundial, al fin pude descansar. No es que realmente me cansara físicamente, ya que era incorpóreo, sino que mis esperanzas de vivir con la humanidad se iban apagando poco a poco. Cada día deseaba menos estar entre ellos y tener que tomar partido en aquellas luchas en nombre de su país, en nombre de Dios o de quien hiciera falta.

Durante los siguientes veintitrés años, vagué sin sentido haciendo mi trabajo. Las charlas con el barquero habían disminuido, desde aquellos fatídicos días. Mi interés por el ser humano había decaído tanto que ya ni me preocupaba por sus acciones. Cada día encontraba gente más dispuesta a cometer los siete pecados capitales y a gritar que las cosas las hacían en nombre de su Dios.

La mañana del ocho de marzo de mil novecientos sesenta y ocho, decidí cambiar de rumbo e ir a zonas menos importantes. Ese trabajo era denominado trabajo fácil, trabajo para las parcas. Las parcas hacían lo mismo que yo, aunque la diferencia era que ellas solo podían transportar un alma cada vez por el portal y yo sin embargo podía arrastrar al mundo entero si así lo decidía, porque yo era la Muerte en sí.

Al salir del nuevo portal, observé todo aquello que me rodeaba por un instante. Los arboles eran realmente hermosos. El aire estaba limpio y la gente…esa gente tenía humanidad. Aquello llamó demasiado mi atención. Decidí quedarme allí para descubrir porque debía estar en aquel lugar. Podía observar a cada humano que me encontraba y ver claramente sus auras. La tranquilidad estaba llamando a mi puerta.

Caminaba despacio entre las calles de aquel pueblo llamado Forks, cuando algo llamó mi atención. Un chico joven de cabello negro y rizado iba de la mano de una chica. Sus ojos marrones llamaron mi atención. Cada vez que sonreía unos hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas. La chica era realmente hermosa. Su cabello castaño caía por su espalda por debajo de su cintura. El chico empujaba un carrito de bebé y los dos sonreían llenos de felicidad.

-¿Frederick?- Ella detuvo el carro y cogió al chico del brazo.

-Dime, Marie.- Él miró el carrito y después a la chica.

-¿Crees que Charlie estará bien?- Marie adentró la mano en aquel carro y acarició la cabeza del bebe.

-Marie, debemos de ir a trabajar.- Frederick acarició la mejilla de su mujer.- Ya tiene tres meses, es hora de que se quede con la señora Webber.

No pude evitarlo y me acerqué despacio a ellos. Al llegar junto a la mujer, me asomé al carro y vi unos hermosos ojos marrones observar todo aquello cuanto podía ver.

-No quiero dejar a Charlie.- La mujer empezó a llorar.

-Marie, no hagas esto más difícil.- Frederick besó los labios de su mujer dulcemente y empujó el carro de nuevo.

-¡Frederick Swan!- Al escuchar aquel nombre completo detuve mi paso y volví a mirarlos.- Tu ganas, si llora será tu culpa.

-Mujer.- Él parecía dolido.- Esta bien. Un año, ni uno más.

-Gracias.- Marie empujó el carro y se adentró en un camino seguida por el chico.

Me quedé allí, sin saber que hacer ¿Sería el bebé que salvé hace veintitrés años? Aquello debía ser una coincidencia. Mientras observaba aquel hermoso bosque sentado en una roca, no pude dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho. Recordé los ojitos de aquel indefenso bebé y supe que era cierto. Aquel joven era el mismo bebé.

Sin poder evitarlo, caminé por el camino de tierra y seguí su olor hasta una preciosa casa blanca. Podía escuchar las risas de la muchacha y gritos del bebé. Un coche salió de ese lugar y dentro estaba el muchacho. Sin pensármelo caminé hasta la casa y entré en ella. Durante un buen rato observé las cosas que allí había. Al escuchar a la mujer en el piso de arriba, sonreí. Subí las escaleras y me detuve en una habitación de color azul donde la muchacha estaba bañando a la criatura.

-Charlie Swan, espero que seas un buen hombre como tu padre y sigas sus pasos.- La mujer miró la pared y seguí la mirada.- Él es un buen policía de Forks y nos ama.

Podía ver la grandeza en aquellas palabras. Por primera vez después de tantos años, el sentimiento que me unía a ellos volvió a la superficie. Al fin y al cabo no todo el mundo actuaba por impulsos. Bajé al piso de abajo y observé las fotografías que colgaban de sus paredes. Reconocí enseguida la puerta de aquel viejo hospital de New York. Una mujer sujetaba un bebé entre sus brazos y sonreía.

Miré la foto de la derecha y vi la vieja avenida principal de new York. Un niño de cinco o seis años corría tras un aro calle abajo. Me acerqué y leí el pie de foto "Fredd antes de marcharnos de N.Y" Asentí con la cabeza antes de ver más fotos. Era aquel bebé, ahora estaba seguro de ello. Me giré y miré un par más antes de irme de aquella casa.

Caminé por el bosque sin rumbo alguno. El bebé que había salvado años atrás, había crecido y formado su propia familia. Aquello me llenó de algo. Durante los siguientes años no pude evitar pasarme de vez en cuando por Forks. Poco a poco vi crecer al pequeño Charlie Swan y hacerse un hombre de provecho. Al cumplir los dieciocho comprobé lo que era realmente el amor a través de él. Charlie se enamoró de una chica rubia con ojos claros llamada Reneé.

Frederick y Marie estaban felices de ver a su hijo tan dichoso. Charlie se casó con aquella hermosa mujer y concibieron un hijo. Tras aquello, tuve que marchar de nuevo a arreglar más desperfectos del hombre en el mundo. Miré una vez más el calendario antes de marcharme de aquella casa por un tiempo indefinido. Trece de septiembre de mil novecientos ochenta y siete.

Dejé caer el bastón contra el suelo y abrí un portal a la antesala. Tras observar todas aquellas puertas que me rodeaban, decidí que era hora de volver al cien por cien a mi trabajo y no solo dedicarme a pueblos pequeños. Caminé despacio y abrí la puerta que me separaría de Forks tal vez para siempre.

Irán. Nuevamente ese país estaba en guerra y debía recoger a todas aquellas almas civiles ¿Por qué luchaban ellos? Conforme pasaban los años más odio, rencor, envidia, ira y muchas cosas más, podía ver en los seres humanos. Durante dos años llevé almas al barquero sin descanso. No había noche o día que no bombardearan y mataran a los inocentes.

Al terminar allí, otra guerra entró a formar parte del calendario bélico. Ruanda entró en batalla por la bajada del café. En 1994 las guerras seguían sucediendo entre los humanos. Cada día lo único que podía observar era la destrucción y como se consumían. Necesitaba volver a aquel pueblo, necesitaba ver aquellos frondosos árboles y ver al pequeño bebé que tubo Charlie Swan. Antes de que todo se desatara de nuevo y estuviera condenado a seguir llevando almas de las guerras, dejé caer el bastón en el suelo y entré a la antesala. Lo que vi al llegar allí me dejó helado.

Caminé despacio por aquel bosque y observé a Charlie desde la nada. Él parecía más mayor de lo que recordaba. Acababa de aparcar su coche de policía en la puerta de casa y no se oía ningún ruido en el interior. Tras seguirle y entrar con él en la casa, me di cuenta que Reneé y ano vivía con él y que habían fotos de una niña en la casa ¿Había sido padre de una niña? Lo miré por unos segundos y vi tristeza en su interior ¿Qué había ocurrido?


	4. Ella y el alma pura

**Capitulo tres. Ella y el alma pura. **

Las palabras quedan en el aire y un día vuelven para recordarte lo pasado.

Las luces estaban apagadas y podía escuchar los ronquidos suaves del humano. Caminé por el salón sumido en aquella oscuridad observando cada rincón. Encima de cada mueble, podía contemplar el retrato de aquella muchacha. Su rostro era algo diferente al de Charlie Swan, pero el color de sus cabellos o sus ojos era exactamente el mismo.

Intenté concentrarme para recordar el rostro de aquel bebé que salvé tantos años atrás. Esos hermosos ojos chocolate provocaron un cambio en mi interior. Ella, la hija de Charlie Swan, era la nieta de Frederick. Sentí algo extraño en mi interior al ver claramente con mis propios ojos oscuros y sin vida, lo que aquella acción había hecho poco a poco en mí.

Levanté aquello que supuestamente era mi mano e intenté coger aquel dorado y brillante marco de fotos. Las largas lenguas negras que tenía por dedos, rozaron aquel marco tirándolo al suelo. Giré mi cabeza a un lado y ladeé el rostro. Aquello me dejó sorprendido, ya que jamás había podido tocar nada humano.

Al alzar el rostro, mis ojos oscuros se concentraron en un espejo que tenía en frente de mi silueta. Era extraño, pero en ese momento no me reconocí a mi mismo allí. Más de una vez mi imagen se había reflejado en los espejos, aun que jamás un humano me había visto sin estar al borde de la muerte. Sin embargo, esta vez era muy diferente. Podía observar mi imagen mucho más nítida, como si aquella casa me diera vida.

Un ruido me alertó de que el humano se había despertado y estaba bajando las escaleras muy deprisa. Sin entender porque, giré sobre mí mismo y me escondí tras un mueble. Al pararme, pensé inmediatamente que era un estúpido, ya que él no podía verme. Observé sus simples movimientos. Llevaba una pistola en mano y sus ojos oscuros analizaban cada rincón de la casa esperando ver algo o alguien allí.

Salí de mi escondite y caminé lentamente hasta colocarme a su lado cuando Charlie reparó en la foto caída y se agachó a recogerla. Sus ojos se posaron en la foto y se humedecieron. Charlie soltó la pistola en el mueble y acarició el marco roto, apartando las pequeñas virutas de cristal para no dañar la fotografía.

-Te extraño, Isabella.- Su voz se volvió ronca y sus ojos admiraron a la mujer que estaba al lado de la niña.- Siempre te amaré Reneé.

Suspiró pesadamente y dejó la imagen en un cajón. Después de limpiar los cristales del suelo subió las escaleras con pistola en mano y se adentró en su cuarto. Sin poder evitarlo, lo seguí hasta allí dentro. El color de su aura se había vuelto gris pálido y aquello no me gustaba en absoluto. No había llegado su hora, aún no.

Entré en la habitación traspasando aquella fina puerta de madera y lo miré mientras se metía en la cama y dejaba la pistola bajo la almohada. De su pecho salieron sollozos y su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar. Negué un par de veces, él no se podía rendir. Me acerqué despacio hasta su cama y lo miré durante horas. Su cuerpo se había calmado y poco a poco entró en un profundo sueño.

Sin darme cuenta, el sol salió anunciando un nuevo día. Charlie se levantó de la cama y arrastrando sus pies entró en el baño. Escuché como se duchaba y vestía para un nuevo día de trabajo. Caminé lentamente por el salón esperando a que bajara. Charlie apareció por las escaleras con su traje de policía, afeitado y como si anoche no hubiese pasado nada en la casa.

Una vez se marchó de la casa, sentí algo que jamás había sentido "Soledad". Me sentí completamente vacío y sin razón alguna para contemplar las valiosas vidas humanas. Por un instante, todo lo vivido durante milenios, había perdido el sentido ¿Qué les hacía humanos? ¿Por qué yo no lo era? ¿En que nos diferenciábamos?

Todas aquellas preguntar invadieron mi mente una y otra vez mientras el tiempo pasaba sin esperar nada. Pude sentir la llamada del barquero mientras observaba los verdes y frondosos árboles del espeso bosque. Dejé caer el bastón y me adentré en la antesala donde por primera vez, aquel hombre marchito y sin vida estaba de pié frente a mí.

-¿En qué puedo servirle?- Le pregunté dudoso.

-No estás haciendo tu trabajo.- Me reprochó.

-Esto.- Señalé mi cuerpo.- Aquí dentro…

-No ha llegado el momento.- Negó con la cabeza y vi su expresión seria.- Haz tu trabajo.

-Pero…- Intenté decirle que una parte de mí no podía separarse de Charlie Swan.

-No me importa.- Sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre.- Estoy hambriento de almas. Tu trabajo es traerlas ¡Hazlo!

Una puerta negra se abrió como agujero en la tierra y desapareció dejando un frío en la antesala que jamás había sentido. Por primera vez temblé ante aquello y dejé caer el bastón de nuevo. Sus palabras habían sido claras y concisas. Nunca me había parado a pensar que me ocurriría si dejaba de hacer mi trabajo, pero tampoco iba a pensarlo en ese momento.

Caminé despacio por aquellas calles sin vida. Los humanos estaban durmiendo a esas horas en Australia. Debía recuperar el tiempo perdido. Anduve durante horas por aquellas calles recogiendo almas. Sus ojos llenos de pánico por un segundo ni me importaron. En mi mente lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Charlie.

Cuando el sol amaneció en aquel país, decidí que era hora de volver a la antesala. Treinta almas, llevaba a mis espaldas. Supuse que con eso, estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido en Forks. Al entrar en la antesala, las almas empezaron a murmurar ante aquella exquisita visión.

-¿Dónde nos llevas?- Preguntó una mujer de mediana edad.

-A su destino.- Contesté sin ni siquiera mirarla a la cara.

-No ha contestado mi pregunta.- Dijo un hombre anciano.

-No contesto preguntas.- Le respondí escupiendo las palabras.

-Llevamos horas con usted.- Un muchacho se acercó a mí.

-Solo hago mi trabajo.- Arrastré las palabras con pesar.

Antes de que siguieran molestándome, dejé caer el bastón y la puerta del embarcadero se abrió de par en par.

-Esto está muy frío.- Dijo un niño de unos trece años.- No quiero ir allí.

-Debes venir conmigo.- Le dije cogiéndolo como pude de sus ropas.- Si no lo haces, tu alma vagara por el mundo eternamente. Llegado un momento, estarás tan cansado de vagar inútilmente, que te volverás loco y harás cualquier cosa por hacerte notar en el mundo de los humanos.- Lo miré a sus cristalinos ojos.- Incluso hacer daño a los humanos o tus seres más queridos.

El niño no volvió a decir nada y entró al viejo embarcadero. Caminé hasta el borde y rocé con el bastón el agua negra que nos rodeaba. El barquero no tardó en llegar y con una sonrisa fúnebre en el rostro, nos observó a todos y cada uno de los que allí habíamos.

.Veo que al fin estás haciendo tu trabajo.- Ató la barca al embarcadero y se levantó. De todas estas almas, solo tres se salvan. Vas a poner muy contento al de allí abajo.

-No era esa mi intención.- Miré cada rostro de aquellas almas.- No sé por qué.

-Estas tan cansado de esto, tan frustrado y tan muerto…- El barquero rió a mandíbula batiente.- Vuelve a tu trabajo.

Una luz iluminó el embarcadero y sentí como era trasladado velozmente a otro lugar. No volví a ver ningún rostro de aquellas almas, ni el embarcadero, tampoco vi la antesala. Al ver de nuevo la luz, pude contemplar una explanada bajo mis pies. Alcé mi cara hacía le cielo y por primera vez, me pregunté donde estaba.

-¿Asustado?- Una voz detrás de mí me hizo saltar.-Nunca creí que lo conseguiría.

-No sé a qué viene todo esto.- Le dije ya cabreándome.

-No has hecho tu trabajo y ahora me hablas de esa forma.- Negó fuertemente con su cabeza y levantó su delgada y asquerosa mano.

-No te hablo de ninguna forma.- Le dije alejándome de sus huesudos dedos.

-Tenemos un trato.- Me recordó.- Cuando estuvieras preparado andarías junto a los humanos.

-No es el momento.- Le dije mirando mi sombra indefinida.

-Pronto llegará.- El hombre rió.- La criatura tiene siete años.

-No sé de quién me hablas.- Le dije confuso.

-La hija de Charlie Swan.- El barquero rió con ganas.- Ella es tu destino. La mujer de la barca, aquella que trajiste.

-La mujer de los cien años.- Le dije susurrando.

-Aquella mujer me habló durante todo el trayecto.- El barquero acarició su huesuda barbilla con sus flacuchos dedos.- Me comunicó que un día salvarías un niño.

Ni me moví. Aquellas palabras me dejaron clavado en aquel arenoso suelo ¿Por qué me había ocultado todo aquello?

-¿Qué más te dijo?- Le pregunté un poco altanero.

-Ella me comunicó que esto pasaría. Aquel día creaste un vínculo con los Swan.- El barquero apoyó su mal oliente mano en mi hombro.- Ella aún es muy niña.

-Charlie.- Mi expresión debió de cambiar, ya que él abrió sus ojos como platos.- No puedo.

-Si puedes.- Sacó algo de su manto.- Él estará bien. Ten esto.- Me tendió algo.- Dame diez años. Entonces te traeré de vuelta a Forks. Mientras, estarás en Asia trabajando y colgarás esto que te dado en tu bastón.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunté admirando aquella bolsita de cuero negro.

-Eso es un limitador.- Su voz sonó ronca.- Lo siento Edward.

-¿El que sientes?- Pregunté furioso.

-Ya sabes quien, no quiere que estés cerca de ellos. No es tu destino.- Se alejó de mí unos pasos.- Para ser uno de ellos debes enamorarte y que se enamoren de ti.

-Eso aún no está definido del todo.- Le recordé.

-Ya terminaremos de redactar el contrato en su día.- El barquero rió y sacó el papel donde un día firmé. –Un día fuiste un ángel, ahora les sirves a ellos y a quien tú sabes…en el futuro… vivirás por ellos.

Tras aquellas palabras, se alejó dejándome allí tirado y con la bolsa debidamente atada a mi bastón. Lo maldije una y mil veces por dejarme allí. Diez años más debía esperar. Recordé cada palabra de lo hablado y algo llamó mi atención n "Diez años más". Conté una vez más en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que para entonces Isabella tendría diecisiete años ¿Sería ese mi destino?


	5. 10 años es mucho tiempo

**Capitulo cuatro. 10 años es mucho tiempo. **

Para ser humano, debes sentir la vida. Si no hay vida, no estás completo. 

La ira. Ese sentimiento era algo extraño en mí, sin embargo ahí estaba. Podía sentir la energía recorrer una parte de mí desconocida hasta ahora. Arrastraba mi forma incorpórea por todos lados intentando gritar y maldecir al barquero por darme ese castigo ¿Por qué no podía sentir algo hacía esos humanos? No era justo aquello.

Observé la suave luz que se apoderaba de aquella calle sin salida. Tumbado en el suelo había un hombre de poco más de cincuenta años. Escuché su respiración frágil y casi inexistente y un gemido salió de su boca desesperado. Su aura negra me llamaba insistentemente y debía caminar hacía aquella forma tendida en el suelo.

Al llegar allí, sentí de nuevo esa necesidad de ver a Charlie, de hablar con él y saber porque estaba así cuando me fui. Al parar frente al rostro de aquel vagabundo, sus ojos se dilataron y tosió desesperadamente. Su mano sucia y temblorosa se alzó en el aire y señalándome trató de decirme algo.

-Muerte fría y sin alma, llévame al otro mundo y haz que deje de sufrir.-Me arrodillé ante aquel canoso hombre.

-Ya he llegado buen hombre.- Y acerqué mi indefinida mano hasta su rostro.- Deja de sufrir ahora, pronto estarás lejos de esta miseria.

-Acaba con el sufrimiento de mi cuerpo.- Sus ojos se cerraron y golpeé el bastón contra el suelo.- Ahora.

Me alcé a su lado y abrí mis brazos para recibirlo. Muchas veces odiaba llevarme a esas personas de este mundo. Sus actos no eran crueles y sin embargo les tocaba vivir la peor de las miserias "La soledad".

El hombre se alzó ante mi figura y sin temor alguno, entró al portal sin vacilación. Me adentré detrás de él y le señalé la antesala. Sus ojos azules como el cielo más claro, me observaron durante unos segundos antes de cruzar la puerta del embarcadero. Jamás había visto aquella simplicidad en un hombre de la calle.

La madera vieja crujió ante mis pasos. Caminé hasta el borde y esperé en silencio junto a aquel hombre al barquero. Podía sentir la clama de aquella alma sin cuerpo y demasiada esperanza. El barquero apareció con una sonrisa en sus labios y supe que aquello iba por mí. La ira apareció de nuevo en esa parte de mí ser y sentí ganas de desplazarlo de aquel lugar.

El hombre de ojos claros, me miró con insistencia en cuanto cruzó la línea y se subió a la barca. Pude ver compasión en sus ojos y aquello me destrozó del todo. Incluso un simple mortal sabía mi condena.

-Espero que estés bien.- Escuché decir al barquero.- Sabes que el portal a Forks está cerrado y también a todas aquellas ciudades cercanas.

-Está restringido al condado de Washington.- Le comenté escupiendo las palabras.

-Lo has intentado.- Me afirmó borrando la sonrisa socarrona de su boca.- No juegues conmigo miserable.

-No puedes tratarme así.- Le reproché.- Camino sobre esta tierra desde hace milenios. Traigo todo aquel que se me es encomendado.

-Puedo tratarte como quiera, tú eres inferior a mí.- Su huesudo y mal oliente dedo me señaló con desprecio.- Obedece.

Sentí que todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor y la luz cambiaba a una más intensa. Enfoqué mi vista donde me encontraba y observé que aquello era un simple desierto. El maldito me había enviado al desierto. Caminé por la arena y traté de golpear el bastón contra el suelo. Aquello era realmente imposible, el bastón se hundía y no lo accionaba.

Caminé entre aquel desierto paisaje durante un buen tiempo. Al fin divisé una tienda a lo lejos y caminé hasta encontrarme con ella de frente. Los hombres dormían plácidamente dentro. Ninguno de ellos tenía el aura oscura. Pude contemplar que todos eran jóvenes. Pisé el suelo firme y aproveché para golpear el bastón contra este y salir de allí. No entendía porque había sido enviado allí, si las personas más cercanas a la zona eran jóvenes.

Trate de clamar mis ansias y me senté en la antesala ¿Donde iba ahora? Por primera vez en milenios, no sabía qué hacer en mi trabajo. El barquero quería desubicarme y lo había conseguido. Por un instante escuché el silencio que allí reinaba. Aquello no era nada bueno para mí.

Alce mi cuerpo del suelo y tapé mi forma cuando sentí una luz cegadora acercarse. Alguien susurraba mi nombre humano con claridad. Su voz sonaba a campanillas y su aroma era puro y limpio. Retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás y sentí una cálida mano posarse sobre mi figura.

-Él no romperá el contrato.- Alcé mi vista y sentí paz en aquel momento.- Solo obedece y serás recompensado.

Sus largos y blancos dedos abarcaron el limitador entre ellos y lo apretó por un instante. Tras asentirle, la figura cálida se desplazo unos metros más atrás y al fin lo vi. Mi hermano estaba allí observándome con lágrimas en sus ojos y tristeza sobre sus hombros.

-Recuerda quien fuiste y porque estás aquí.- Asentí de nuevo y observé como desplegaba sus alas ante mis ojos.- Un día caminarás entre ellos, ese fue el trato de padre y él no puede romperlo.- Mi hermano señaló la puerta del embarcadero.

-Solo deseo que esto acabe. No recuerdo quien soy, ni quien fui.- Dije en un susurro.- He esperado demasiado tiempo. He caminado entre ellos sintiendo la necesidad de ser parte de su mundo.

-Lo sé, hermano.-Empezó a desvanecerse.-Diez años.

Cuando la oscuridad reinó de nuevo en la antesala me sentí lleno de nuevo para seguir luchando. Padre no se había olvidado de mí y aquello era lo que me importaba. Por un instante me acordé de mi torturado hermano y miré la pequeña puerta negra que había tras de mí. Suspiré deseando que aquel no fuera mi castigo si desobedecía. Nunca le desearía a ningún otro hermano aquel castigo llamado infierno.

Al observar el limitador, me di cuenta que y ano era tal. Mi hermano lo había transformado en la bolsa de los recuerdos. Temí ver aquello y descubrir mi pasado. Vagar por la tierra y llevarme las almas humanas era mi castigo ¿Pero por qué había llegado allí?

Decidí afrontar mi destino y abrir aquella pequeña bolsita que colgaba de aquello que me daba el poder. Deslicé el cordón entre mis extraños dedos y dejé caer la bolsa al suelo. Ya no había marcha atrás. Otra luz cegadora invadió la sala y caí al suelo. Tras abrir mis profundos y oscuros ojos negros, me levanté del suelo y escuché la risa del barquero. Por primera vez lo veía afuera de aquella sala tenebrosa.

-Veo que se han acordado de ti.- Se acercó a mí a paso rápido y colgó de nuevo un limitador en mi bastón.- Aún así, recuerda que debes cumplir el trato conmigo.

Giré mi cara confuso hacía su huesudo rostro e inhalé el aroma que allí se concentraba. Por un instante reconocí aquel olor a flores frescas. Un día fui alguien junto a mi padre y volvería a serlo en un futuro.

-Me han devuelto mis recuerdos.- Le afirmé.- Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Diez años y ni uno más. Sé que querías engañarme y mantenerme aquí atrapado. Diez años solamente, no te daré esa oportunidad.

-Está bien muchacho astuto.- El barquero avanzó hacía mí y me cogió de una forma brusca.- Este es el verdadero contrato. En el momento en que conozcas a esa persona especial que te haga caminar sobre la tierra como humano, deberás encontrar a alguien que te sustituya.

Sentí como todo lo que me rodeaba daba vueltas sin parar a mí alrededor. Una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo y flaqueé ante el barquero.

-¿Y si no lo encuentro?- Pregunté ahogado.

-Si no encuentras a alguien que me traiga las almas, nadie podrá hacer nada por ti.- Levantó su rostro y me miró con desprecio.-Por cierto…una última cosa. Aquella persona que se enamore de ti, debe hacerlo de quien eres ahora.-Volvió a reírse y se marchó.

Aquello era una misión imposible ¿Quién querría ocupar mi lugar? Sintiendo la ira de nuevo en mi interior, dejé caer el bastón contra el suelo y entré por el portal hasta Francia. Debía hacer mi trabajo bien hecho si quería volver a ver a Charlie.

Día tras día llevaba almas sin protestar al barquero. Viajaba de una parte a otra del mundo sin poder ver o saber algo de Charlie. Durante algunos años, no crucé palabra alguna con el barquero. No deseaba hacerlo, ni quería escuchar su maldita voz. ¿Quién se enamoraría de un espectro como yo? Esa pregunta rondó durante los diez años siguientes en mi cabeza. ¿Quién sería?

Tras pasar el tiempo acordado, en uno de mis últimos viajes forzados, el limitador cayó por si solo de mi bastón. En ese momento sentí dicha y sin pensármelo dejé caer el bastón contra el suelo y abrí un portal directamente en la casa de Charlie. Me adentré pro el sin pensármelo y aspiré el aroma nada más llegué. Cuanto había echado de menos aquel lugar.

Observé detenidamente la casa y me di cuenta que había cambiado casi toda la decoración. Ahora había fotos de una joven hermosa, ocupando las estanterías de aquella pequeña sala. También había fotos de otra joven hermosa con los ojos claros y cabellos negros y un muchacho de pelo oscuro y tez morena. Caminé con curiosidad por toda la casa y esperé paciente a que él apareciera.

Las horas pasaron y llegó la noche sin rastro de Charlie. Aquello empezó a preocuparme y salí de la casa sin pensármelo dos veces. Necesitaba saber de él y sentirle cerca de mí mismo. Caminé por las calles sin detenerme ante nadie y entré en la comisaría donde era Jefe. Allí escuché que Charlie estaba en el hospital.

Anduve muy deprisa por aquellas pequeñas y desiertas calles hasta llegar al hospital. Me detuve en la puerta y escuché cada sonido hasta que encontrara a Charlie. Pude escuchar su voz tres pisos más arriba. Subí hasta él y me detuve a su lado. Pude observara aun Charlie consumido, más delgado y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

En mi interior, sentí la necesidad de ser humano y poder abrazarlo para consolarlo ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? Tras formularme aquella pregunta en mi mente, escuché a una enfermera acercarse y vi a Charlie alzarse de su solitaria silla.

-Charlie.- La enfermera cogió sus manos.- Lo sentimos mucho, hemos hecho todo lo posible por salvarla, pero entró en coma.

-Mi hija.- Charlie casi se desploma contra el suelo, pero llegó a la silla a tiempo.- Mi pequeña niña se va a morir.

Sentí impotencia al no servir para nada ante Charlie. Caminé por aquel pasillo y me detuve en la puerta que escuché a la enfermera nombrar. Quise desaparecer en el instante en que traspasé la puerta y vi a aquella joven hermosa, pálida e indefensa allí tumbada con su aura negra alrededor. Isabella iba a morir en aquella habitación y yo sería el encargado de llevarla frente al barquero.

Caminé despacio hasta la cama y acerqué mi rostro hasta ella. Tras escuchar su agotada respiración, sentí mi interior romperse en mil pedazos. Ella era muy joven y aquello era una simple injusticia. Pude observar el sol salir unas cuantas veces por el horizonte y esconderse llevándose con el cada día un poco más de Charlie.

Al noveno día, la puerta se abrió y una cama nueva entró por ella. Un joven postrado en aquella cama con los ojos cerrados, me indicó que ella ya no iba a estar sola allí. Lo dejaron en la otra punta de la sala y salieron por la puerta. Charlie se levantó del sofá para buscar algo de comer y aproveché su ausencia para acercarme de nuevo. Debía ser rápido, ya que el aura de aquel muchacho también era negra. Al acercarme a la cama, sus grandes ojos chocolate me observaban sin vacilación.

-Hola, Isabella.- Y me acerqué a la cama una vez más.


	6. Mi vida eres tu Bienvenida

**Fic registrado, no al plagio. Los personajes son de S. Meyer , yo solo juego con ellos. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo cinco. Mi vida es tú vida. Bienvenida. **

Amar a primera vista es algo que no se puede describir. Ser correspondido es algo divino. 

Tras no obtener respuesta por parte de Isabella y ver como su alma seguía consumiéndose, observé al muchacho una vez más. Pronto tendría que hacer unos cuantos viajes. Aquel pensamiento provocó que algo dentro de mí doliera como jamás había dolido. Deseaba ver los hermosos ojos de Isabella una vez más.

Estaba parado frente a la ventana observando cómo llovía con furia en el exterior. Parecía que en el cielo, los ángeles, lloraran por la pérdida de un ser como Isabella. Recordé las palabras de mi hermano y suspiré cansado ¿Cómo podía conseguir que se enamoraran de mi forma espectral? No entendía nada de aquello. En mi pecho, en el hueco vacio donde debería estar mi corazón, dolía intensamente.

Sentí una fuerza devastadora detrás de mí. Me giré confuso hacía la cama de Isabella y por un segundo todo pareció tomar forma y darme las respuestas a mis preguntas no formuladas. Sus ojos castaños estaban clavados en mi figura y sus heridos labios estaban entreabiertos.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó en un susurro muy débil. – No eres…

-No.- Negué con la cabeza.

-No estoy viva ¿Verdad?- Pude ver sus ojos oscurecerse y humedecerse.

-Más o menos.- Le dije acercándome.- En este instante estas viva y despierta, pero tu cuerpo ha sufrido mucho daño y esta pendiendo de un hilo.

-Voy a morir.- Dijo buscando algo o alguien en la habitación.-Charlie se morirá.

-Tranquila.- Intenté acariciar su rostro, pero mis dedos la traspasaron.- Lo siento.

-¿Eres la muerte?- Sus dedos se cerraron contra las sabanas y su cuerpo tembló.

-Así es. – Traté de no mirarla mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué estas triste?- Preguntó alzando su mano.

-Yo no…- Cerré mi boca y la observé.- No estoy triste, no puedo estarlo.

-¿Por qué?- Tenía demasiada curiosidad esa chica.

-No tengo emociones.- Le dije al fin.

-Eso no es verdad.- Sus ojos se abrieron más rápido.- Siento tu tristeza. Puedo sentir como los bellos de mi brazo se erizan cada vez que intentas tocarme. Algo dentro de ti te está haciendo sufrir.

-Eres especial, Isabella.- me acerqué más a ella y pude verme reflejado en sus pupilas.

Creí que ella se apartaría l ver mi estado incorpóreo. O simplemente gritara cuando sintiera mi frialdad, pero me equivoqué. Bella levantó su mano y la acercó a mi sombra.

-Tú no eres la muerte.- Susurró.- Tú eres un ángel.

Negué y me separé de ella. Bella no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Cualquier otro ser humano, ya me hubiera suplicado pro su perdón. Me hubiese pedido más años de vida o algo realmente atroz. Sin embargo allí estaba ella, a punto de morirse y tratando de consolar a la mismísima muerte.

-No pongas las cosas más difíciles.- Le pedí alejándome.- Pronto nos tendremos que marchar de aquí y ya no pensarás lo mismo.

-Solo pienso en Charlie.- Me dijo al fin después de cinco minutos en silencio.- A mi no me da miedo la muerte, solo me da miedo lo que le pueda pasar a él.

-Charlie estará bien.- Le dije apenado.- Alguien velará sus sueños.

-¡No!- Bella se tensó en la cama.- Esa debo ser yo. Yo debo cuidar a mi padre.

Giré mi rostro de golpe al sentir la fuerza del otro ser humano que había en la habitación. El chico ya había despertado a la muerte y ahora me miraba confuso.

-¿Vienes a llevarme al infierno?- pregunto frotando las manos contra las mantas.- Se que me he portado muy mal e iré allí.

-Posiblemente.- Le dije acercándome.- Por lo que puedo observar te queda un día.

-¿Un día?- Preguntó molesto.- Pues vaya, yo pensé que pagaría mis pecados más tarde ¿No hay forma de burlar a la muerte?

-Si.- Dijo Bella.- Se Devon Sawa y enfréntate a él en Destino final.

Su risa inundó la sala. Pude concéntrame un segundo y ver como realmente, ella, estaba tumbada en la cama, entubada y en coma. En ese momento supe que ella ya no estaba en su cuerpo. La miré preocupado y deseé que volviera a entrar. Mi bastón brilló y lo dejé caer al suelo. Esa era la señal de que debía llevar esa alma perdida a su lugar.

Corrí hasta el cuerpo de Isabella y traté de empujarla de nuevo a la cama. La puerta se abrió y los médicos entraron corriendo para llevársela de allí y tratar de salvarle la vida. Cogí a Isabella de su mano y corrí tras el cuerpo.

-¿No era mi hora?_ preguntó al entrar en quirófano.

-No si puedo evitarlo.- Le dije molesto.

En el mismo instante que le estaban reanimando, me di cuenta que no llevaba mi bastón. Corrí de nuevo a la habitación y dejé a Bella junto a su cuerpo. Entré desesperado y lo recogí del suelo.

-¿Por qué no te la llevas?-Preguntó el molesto joven.

-No es de ti incumbencia.- Le grité mientras corría pasillo abajo.

Al entrar golpeé el batón contra el suelo y Bella me miró atónita.

-No me quiero marchar.- Me dijo sonriendo.- Quiero hacerte compañía.

Aquello me dejó helado. Una luz cegadora inundó la sala y vi aparecer a mi hermano. Desplegó sus alas y se acercó al cuerpo de Isabella.

-No es su momento.- Dijo con voz queda.- Aún tenéis mucho de qué hablar.

Isabella desapareció de la sala y observé como su corazón volvía a latir de nuevo. Traté de buscar a mi hermano con la mirada, pero lo único que encontré fue la antesala. Escuché tras mi espalda la voz áspera y asquerosa del barquero y me giré.

-Has tenido suerte.- Dijo cabreado. – Él llegó antes que yo.

-No sé qué ha pasado.- Dije confuso.

-Por lo visto, tu hermano, creé que puede tomar decisiones que no le conciernen. – Caminó hacia mí arrastrando sus asquerosos y deformados pies.

-No entiendo.- Lo miré a su rostro.

-Lo entenderás.- Y rió ruidosamente.- Vuelve a esa habitación y trata de hacerlo lo mejor posible, es tu única posibilidad.

Desapareció por la puerta y me sentí vacío. Golpeé el bastón contra el suelo y abrí la puerta al hospital. Tras entrar en la habitación de Bella, observé a Charlie dormido a su lado y con la mano de su hija entre las suyas.

-Por poco.- El molesto muchacho estaba mirándome.- Casi la pierdes.

-Es mi trabajo.- Le dije mirando a Isabella.- Os pierdo todos los días.- Y reí bajito.

-No me jodas.- El muchacho me miró divertido.- Podríamos hacer un trueque ¿Qué te parece?

-Yo no hago trueques.- Le dije acercándome y observándolo de muy cerca.- A mi no me engañas.

-No quiero engañarte.- Y rió.- Solo quiero un par de años más.

-Yo no puedo hacer esas cosas.- Y miré a Isabella.

-Solo quiero cargarme a la puta que me hizo esto.- Y se señaló a sí mismo.- De todas formas iré igual al infierno.

-No te daré ninguna opción.- Y me alejé de la cama.- Soy quien soy y nada más. Solo hablaré contigo para llevarte al infierno.

-No seas así.- El muy imbécil no se callaba.- Esta bien, te diré la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?- pregunté alzando el bastón.

-Solo quiero quedarme aquí.- Y rió.- ¿Puedo quedarme como fantasma? Así podré putearla para siempre.

-No.- Le dije muy molesto.- No puedes.

Realmente estaba molesto porque si podía. Las almas deciden si seguirme o quedarse vagando sobre la tierra eternamente. El alma que decidía quedarse vagando, estaba condenada a la soledad y a ser ignorado por todo aquello que le rodeaba. Muchas veces debíamos intervenir porque se divertían molestando a los seres humanos. Y eso, si era realmente molesto.

-Está bien.- El joven frunció sus labios.- Eres realmente aburrido, sin sentido del humor y patético.

Traté de ignorarlo y pensar que no estaba allí. Me acerqué a la cama de Isabella y sentí la necesidad de abrazar a Charlie. Algo dentro de mí, quería consolar a ese padre. Darle fuerzas y ánimos. Sin embargo estaba condenado a comunicarme solo con aquellos que estaban condenados a la muerte segura.

Me posicioné detrás de él y esperé a que ella abriera sus ojos y mirara a su padre. Si eso ocurría, el aura volvería a su color natural y yo tendría que estar pendiente del joven molesto. Si ella abrí a los ojos y me enfocaba a mi primero, tendría que esperar de nuevo para llevarla conmigo.


	7. Dilo en voz alta

**Capitulo seis. Dilo en voz alta. **

Los sentimientos te abordan y no puedes cambiarlos.

Las horas pasaban y cada vez me sentía más ansioso. Nunca en los siglos, o tal vez milenios, el tiempo había pasado para mi tan sumamente lento. Por un instante estuve quieto tras la espalda de Charlie deseando que me viera. Por otro lado deseé que esa chica tan hermosa, jamás tuviera que volver a verme.

El cansino de la cama de al lado, cada vez me ponía más nervioso. El imaginarme su compañía por toda la eternidad, me hacía temblar desesperadamente. Por un lado sonreí, ya que eso jamás ocurriría. La muerte vagaba sola por el mundo. Tras esas palabras, me di cuenta que eso es lo que era, la simple muerte. Siempre vagaría solo y sin compañía. Suspiré al darme cuenta que jamás cumpliría los requisitos para el trato. Éste nunca sería factible para mí.

Me apoyé contra la puerta del armario y seguí observando a Charlie durante un rato más. Ese hombre realmente estaba desesperado. Pude ver como su aura se ennegrecía poco a poco y aquello no me gustó en absoluto. Ese hombre era capaz de dejarse morir si su hija moría.

Observé detenidamente el historial al pie de la cama de Isabella y me acerqué para leer aquellas palabras que contenía. Al cogerlo entre mis dedos, sentí un gran peso sobre mí mismo. La chica había ido como cada mañana, a un centro de ayuda a mujeres maltratadas con niños pequeños. Ella era la chica que jugaba con los niños y les enseñaba que había un futuro diferente. Después de estudiar en el instituto, iba allí a ayudarles. Algo en mi interior se encogió una vez más y volví mi mirada hacía ella.

Di un paso hacía su dirección y me quedé quieto una vez más detrás de Charlie Swan. Ella estaba muy atenta a mis movimientos. Por primera vez en mi existencia me maldije a mi mismo y maldije a la muerte en general. Por un instante me quedé perplejo ante lo que estaba pasando en aquella habitación. Pude sentir claramente como el dolor se apodera de mi pecho donde debía estar mi corazón y como el calor invadía mi supuesto rostro. Bella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y me miró con cara de incógnita.

-Estas llorando.- Me dijo en un susurro.

-Cielo mío.- Charlie se levantó al oírla hablar.

Observé su aura y ésta seguía negra ¿Como era posible que despertara del coma y siguiera en peligro de muerte? Me acerqué a ella y la miré a sus hermosos ojos marrones.

-Él, está llorando papá.- Bella señaló en mi dirección.

-No hay nadie.- Charlie miró mi incorpóreo cuerpo y dio con la nada.- Cielo, estamos solos tú y yo.

-No me puede ver.- Dije a su lado.- Él, no se está muriendo aún.

-¿Como que aún?- Dijo ella asustada.

-¿Con quien hablas?- Charlie empezaba a estar nervioso, escuchaba como su corazón se estaba acelerando por momentos.- Bella, estamos solos.

-Esta detrás de ti.- Bella me sonrió.- No tiene rostro, pero es hermoso.

Sus palabras me detuvieron por un instante. No podía entender como decía aquellas cosas de mí, cuando yo era la vil y cruel muerte.

-El golpe te ha dañado la cabeza.- Charlie se levantó de golpe de la silla.- Voy a llamar a un médico. Deben saber que despertaste.

-No estoy loca.- Bella se incorporó en la cama.- Es hermoso y está llorando por mí. Veo sus lágrimas brillas en el interior de su ser.

Aquello me dejó sin aliento. Me acerqué despacio a ella cuando Charlie salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Isabella.- Susurré dejando que mi hálito frío rozara su rostro.- No puedes hablar de mí.

-Veo que me tomó por loca.- Ella rió.- Creí que eras un sueño.

-Isabella, soy la muerte y vine a por ti.- Le dije encogiéndome sobre mi mismo.- Por eso me ves.

-Pero no me llevaste cuando estaba en coma.- Dijo ella intentando cogerme.-¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

-Por qué aún no estas muerta.- Le dije arrastrando las últimas palabras.

-Pues si he de estar muerta para estar contigo, deseo estarlo.- Ella se sonrojó.

-No sabes lo que dices.- Le dije sorprendido.- Si deseas tu muerte y mueres, tendrás que ir al cielo. Yo no puedo quedarme con tu alma.

En ese instante las luces se apagaron y escuché una risa profunda. Me elevé separándome del cuerpo de Isabella y por un instante temí por ella. Sabía perfectamente quien era y no podía llevársela sin antes haberla tocado yo.

-Increíble.- Sonó su voz detrás de mi figura.- Ya has conseguido una parte del trato.

-No te entiendo.- Dejé caer el bastón contra el suelo, no deseaba que ella conociera al barquero.

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo.- Él me arrebató el bastón y me sonrió dejando ver sus dientes podridos.- Ella.- Y señaló a Isabella.- Tiene algo extraño en su interior. No te tiene miedo, Edward.

-¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?- Isabella sonrió.- Es hermoso.

-Deberías estar temblando.- Le dije sorprendido.- Deberías gritar e intentar huir de nosotros.

-No te tengo miedo y él me da asco.- Señaló al barquero.

-¿Te gusta, Isabella?- El barquero se dirigió a ella.- Dime la verdad.

-Quiero estar con él, no quiero que se vaya nunca.-Bella intentó tocarme de nuevo.

-Edward es la muerte.- El barquero se acercó a ella y rió con fuerza.- Él está bajo mi dominio.

-Entonces llevame.- Ella se sonrojó.- Hazle olvidar a Charlie que he existido alguna vez y llevame con vosotros.

-¡Callate!- Grité a Isabella.- No sabes donde te estas metiendo.

-Yo quiero ser como él.- Dijo el imbécil.

-Esto no va contigo.- El barquero lo mandó a callar, deformándolo sobre si mismo.

-Ya has conseguido que ella se enamore de ti.- El barquero clavó el bastón sobre mi pecho.- Ahora consigue tu sustituto y firmarlo con su sangre.- ¿ves como le clavo el bastón, Isabella?

-Si.- Ella parecía asustada.

-Puedo hacerlo, porque él fue un hombre..- Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron como platos.- Tiene un pasado. Después de contártelo él mismo, seguramente ya no quieras saber nada de él.

El barquero me miró y se rió de nuevo. Sentí ira en mi interior y ganas de matar a ese desgraciado. La lastima es que él también estaba muerto y no podía hacer nada.

-Yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado.- Le dije entre dientes.- No se que hice para merecer este castigo.

-No seré yo quien te lo cuente.- Tiró mi bastón hacía la otra esquina de la habitación y despareció mientras me gritaba.- Encuentra un sustituto y lo sabrás.

Me giré hacía Isabella y caminé lentamente hacía ella.

-Mi padre no llega.- Dijo asustada.

-Estamos en un espacio tiempo diferente.-Le hablé con cautela.- Para tu padre, se acaba de ir de esta habitación.

-Oh, claro, me dejas más tranquila.- Pude ver un rubor de enfado en sus mejillas y eso me hizo reír.- No te rías de mí, estúpido.

-No me río de ti.-Le dije serio.- Pero me hace gracia cuando te sonrojas.

-Jum.-Frunció su hermoso ceño y se cruzó de brazos.-¿Cuanto he estado así?

-Han pasado dos meses desde que tuviste el accidente.- Le dije tratando de tocarla en vano.

-Bien, ahora se porque no me duele nada.- Ella río bajito.- Aunque si no me duele nada ¿Por qué aún te veo?

-No lo sé.- Le dije sincero.- Tu aura sigue negra, por eso me ves.

-Pero no estoy grave.- Ella miró al de la cama de al lado.

-No me mires.- Dijo rabioso.- Yo tampoco sé porque lo veo.

-Tú.- Le dije acercándome rápidamente.- Tu querías seguir en la tierra ¿no?

-Bueno, yo solo quiero matar a la zorra que me hizo esto.- Y rió.

-Eso ya te dije que no podrás hacerlo.-Levanté el bastón y lo señalé.- Sin embargo, puedo hacer otra cosa.

-¿El qué?- El joven se levantó.

-Puedo darte mi eternidad.- Lo miré intensamente.- Puedes ocupar mi lugar y cada quinientos años, puedes vagar por la tierra durante un año humano como tal.

-¿Caminaría como humano mañana mismo?- Y se frotó las manos.

-No.- Dije tajante.- No puedes vengarte de esa mujer.

-Entonces no lo quiero.- El joven pedante se dio la vuelta y se tapó.

-Tendré que buscar a otro.- Miré a Isabella con pesar.

No entendía lo que ella sentía por mi. No sabía si una vez fuera humano a ella le gustaría como tal. Pero debía mantener la esperanza, ya que Isabella me hacía sentir más humano que nunca y desear estar a su lado el tiempo que ella estuviera viva.

Decidí que ya era hora que todo volviera a la normalidad y dejé caer el bastón contra el suelo. En el mismo instante que la luz se encendió, Charlie, entró por la puerta con el médico. El joven ya estaba de nuevo en estado de coma e Isabella me miraba con extrañeza.

-Bella.- Charlie se acercó a la cama con el médico.- ¿Como te encuentras, hija?

-Estoy muy bien.- Bella dejó de observarme.

-Veamos.- el médico empezó a reconocerla- Y dice que habla con alguien que no existe...

-Me acababa de despertar.- Dijo ella tapándose la boca sonrojada.- No sabía que decía.

-Esta bien.- El médico la observó unos minutos más.- Parece que el cerebro no ha sufrido daños, sin embargo su corazón sigue débil.

En ese mismo momento entendí porque ella seguía viéndome. Su corazón estaba débil. Ella no estaba ante mi por su estado en coma, si no por su corazón. Suspiré tratando de convencerme a mi mismo que ella estaría bien. Cuando el médico salió de allí, Charlie, la mimó como solo un padre sabe hacer y tras quedar dormida, me dirigí al pedante.

-Bueno.- Llamé su atención.- ¿No te llama la atención mi trabajo?- Sabía que al fin y al cabo era el candidato perfecto.

-No, si no puedo vengarme de ella.- Me dijo muy serio.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- Estaba ya mosqueado.

-Ella me clavó un cuchillo y me dejó en este estado tirándome por el balcón.- Se sentó en la cama.-¿Él no puede verme así?- Señaló a Charlie.

-No.- Dije tajante.- Tu debiste hacerle algo a esa mujer.

-Solo le di lo que se merecía.- Me dijo serio.- ella era una zorra y debía enseñarle quien mandaba.

-Así que la maltratabas.- Dije acercándome furioso a él.- Eres un maltratador.- Por un segundo pensé que ser yo, sería el mejor castigo.- Así que te mereces lo que te hizo.

-Solo le enseñaba el respeto.- Apretó las sábanas.- Y ahora quiero que pague por lo que ha hecho.

-Bien.- Dije al fin cansado tirando la toalla como dicen los humanos.- No tengo nada más que hablar contigo.- Me giré sobre mi mismo y miré a Isabella.

-¿La quieres?- Me preguntó el quisquilloso.

-No puedo hacerlo.- Le dije siendo sincero.-Yo no tengo sentimientos.

-¿Entonces?- El joven se sentó de nuevo.

-Solo quiero que ella no muera.- Lo miré a los ojos.- Que tenga lo mejor en esta vida. Que sonría, se sonroje, viva.- Deseé poder tocarla más que nunca.- Quiero que conozca el amor y sea feliz.

-Eso es amar.- Me dijo serio.- La muerte está enamorada.- El joven llevó las manos a su cabeza y con gesto burlesco volvió a hablarme.- ¡Jodete!

-No estoy enamorado.- Dije escupiendo las palabras.- No puedo estarlo.

En el instante en que pensé aquellas palabras, me di cuenta que jamás había sentido aquello en mi interior. El joven se levantó y salió de la cama. Al observar la cama, me di cuenta que su cuerpo estaba inerte detrás de su alma.

-¿Que haces?- Dije sorprendido.- Aún no es tu hora.

-Yo ocuparé tu lugar.- El joven sonrió.- Así me quedaré aquí para siempre y tú ocuparas mi lugar.

En el mismo instante que el joven dijo aquellas palabras, el barquero apareció.

-Lo has tenido demasiado fácil.- Dijo enfadado.- Firma aquí...con sangre.

El joven lo miró extrañado y observé como el barquero alzaba su dedo y lo mordía. El joven gritó ante tal dolor y escuché un susurro tras de mí. Isabella había abierto sus ojos y me miraba con...¿miedo?

-No te vallas.- Isabella estaba asustada.- No me dejes aquí. No puedes hacerlo.

El barquero rió y me señaló.

-Ocuparas el lugar de este chico. Él tiene veinte años. Así que vivirás lo que a él le pertenezca.- Me estiró el contrato.

-No quiero vivir lo que él viviría si esto no hubiera ocurrido.- Le dije muy serio.- Solo quiero vivir lo que ella viva si se salva.- Señalé a Isabella.

Un halo de luz me cejo ciego en ese instante y sentí un calor invadirme. Un susurro llegó hasta mis oídos y alcé el rostro.

-Ella se salvará, pero antes ha de conocer tu pasado y saber quien eres.- Mi hermano hizo acto de presencia.

-Edward.- Bella me llamó en el mismo instante en que yo me elevaba en el aire.- No tengas miedo, yo estaré contigo.

La luz se hizo más intensa y mi cuerpo ardió por completo. Estiré mis brazos intentando alejar aquel dolor de mí, pero fue imposible. Sentí una fuerza extraña invadirme y como poco a poco la capa que me cubría, caí ala suelo.

-Eramos tres hermanos. Vivíamos bajo la protección del divino.- Mi hermano posó su mano sobre mi pecho y extendió sus alas.- Edward era el pequeño. Jacob el mediano y yo era el mayor. Padre deseaba que todo lo que nos rodeara estuviera en armonía junto a su creación. Sin embargo él adoraba a los humanos más que nuestro padre, más que nosotros.

El calor cada vez era más insoportable. Sentí el aire frío azotarme y unas lágrimas saladas correr por mis mejillas hasta mis labios. Un grito ahogado se perdió en mi garganta y la voz de Bella llegó a mis oídos.

-Es hermoso.- Mi hermano la calló.

-Edward os amaba tanto, que nos abandonó.- Su voz se hizo fuerte.- Bajó a la tierra y caminó entre los frágiles humanos durante días. Padre lo llamó al paraíso y él se negó alegando que abajo era sumamente feliz.

-Desde aquí aparezco yo.- El barquero se acercó a mi cuerpo.- Le prometí que vagaría con los humanos eternamente si se unía a mi. En aquel entonces vosotros erais escoria. No sabíais ni que era el fuego. Él era demasiado inútil y aceptó.

-¡No te metas con mi hermano!- James silenció al barquero.

-¿Y que pinto yo aquí?- Pregunto el joven pedante mientras yo sentía que me consumía bajo aquellas llamas.

-Tu ahora eres mío.- El barquero rió.- Y no hay trato que se pueda romper. Esta vez no. Serás mío para siempre.

El bastón que aún sostenía en mi mano, golpeó el suelo y desapareció. Cuando abrí mis ojos al no sentir el calor en mi cuerpo, pude ver al joven convertido en mi. Su aura era negra y ya no tenía rostro. Caí al suelo de rodillas y observé mis manos rosadas contar el frío suelo. Al fin tenía un cuerpo.

-Morirás cuando ella muera y renacerás con su edad. Aun que estarás solo.- El barquero con su típica risa tenebrosa, desapareció en la ante sala llevando consigo a la nueva muerte.

Sentí un peso en mi espalda e intenté deshacerme de el. Un aire frío inundó la habitación cuando desplegué mis alas y quedé expuesto totalmente ante los ojos de mi hermano James y de Isabella. Rápidamente me envolví de nuevo con mis alas.

-¿Que sucedió?- Los ojos de Isabella brillaban como nunca.- Edward.

-No lo toques.- Mi hermano habló profundamente.- Él hizo un pacto y pagó por ello. Ahora te lo entrego a ti.- Mi hermano miraba a Isabella sin apartar la mirada.- Dejo a mi pequeño ángel entre tus manos, Isabella.

-¿Es un ángel?- Ella sonrió.- Ya te lo dije yo.- Y me miró complacida..

-¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo muchacha?- James sonó molesto.

-Edward es un ángel y lo dejas conmigo.- Bella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mi posición.- No me tengas miedo. Eres realmente bello. Tus ojos verdes son impresionantes y tus cabellos cobrizos parecen de seda.

-Cuando llegue vuestra hora, subiréis directamente arriba, al lugar donde perteneces, hermano.- James me miró.

-No sin ella.- Le dije con una voz diferente.

-Tu voz.- Bella se acercó a mi casi pegándose a mis alas.- Es de terciopelo.

-Mi promesa a padre ya esta hecha.- James abrió sus alas y empezó a brillar intensamente.- Volverás a casa algún día. Ahora me iré a su lado y te esperaré. Cuidaros el uno al otro.

Mi cuerpo se volvió a alzar en el aire y desplegué mis alas. El calor volvió a apoderarse de mi y de mi garganta salió un grito agónico. Bella me miró con pánico, como si temiese que me pasara algo. Tras aquel encuentro de miradas, caí contra el suelo y cerré mis ojos.

Unas voces atormentaron mi descanso. Sentía frío y alguien que me zanzareaba. Al abrir mis ojos, mis pupilas se clavaron en unos ojos chocolate grandísimos Un pelo negro invadía parte de su cara y en su rostro había desconcierto.

-Muchacho.- Pude distinguir a Charlie.- He muchacho.

-Ah.- De mis labios solo salió un gemido.

-No se que haces aquí, pero estas desnudo y helado. Tranquilo, he llamado a un médico.- Charlie alzó mi cabeza y vi a Bella sentada en la cama observándome.

-Ya hemos traído la camilla.- Una mujer habló tras la espalda de Charlie.- Ahora se llevarán al muchacho de al lado. Murió hace diez minutos.- La enfermera tocó mi rostro.- No se quien es.

-Me llamo...- Mi voz sonaba cansada.- Edward.

-¿Que más?- Charlie me miraba aún confuso.-¿Que hacías en la habitación de mi hija?

-No lo sé.- Dije en un susurro.- No se quien soy.

Y por primera vez, sentí mi corazón latir furiosamente en mi pecho por la mentira que acababa de decirle a Charlie. Me alejaron de Isabella y sentí un vacio enorme dentro de mi cuerpo ¿Que ocurriría ahora?


	8. Soledad

**Capitulo siete. Soledad. **

La soledad es un sentimiento de vacío, que solo se llena cuando alguien importante aparece en tu vida. 

Me sentía cansado. Un extraño ruido me acompañaba en aquella vacía habitación. El tic tac marcaba el tiempo que pasaba allí. Cuando sentí el aire entrar en mis pulmones, recordé que estaba vivo. Abrí mis ojos y sentí que ese tic tac perfecto, era el latido de mi corazón. Observé a mi alrededor y vi claramente que estaba solo.

Me incorporé en la cama y observé mi cuerpo. Llevaba puesto uno de esos pijamas azules del hospital. Sentí algo extraño recorrerme de la punta de los pies, a la punta de mis cabellos. Esa era una sensación de frío. Hacía demasiados siglos que no caminaba entre los humanos. Aun así, no podía distinguir realmente las sensaciones, ya que jamás me latió el corazón en este estado ni jamás corrió la sangre por mis venas. Cuando visitaba a los humanos, podría decirse que era un no muerto en vida. Ni comía, ni dormía, ni sentía. Aún así, ellos me veían y podía actuar como un humano frente a ellos.

Di unos cuantos pasos hacía la puerta. No sabía exactamente donde me encontraba, pero si sabía que debía estar con Isabella. Estiré mi brazo y noté el frío metal chocar contra mi mano. Aquello provocó que el bello de mi cuerpo se erizara ¿Como sería tocar a un humano? Respiré profundamente captando un cierto olor extraño ¿Olerían así todos los lugares?

Abrí la puerta despacio y asomé mi cabeza tras la rendija. Pude escuchar a unas mujeres hablando en algún punto no muy lejano a mi. Decidí abrir la puerta del todo y salí de la habitación. Giré mi cuerpo hacía el cartel donde podía leer claramente "Salida"

-Muchacho.- una mujer me llamó a mis espaldas.-¿Donde crees que vas?

-Necesito ir con Isabella Swan.- Le dije muy seguro.

-¿La conoce?- Preguntó arrugando su frente.

-Solo la recuerdo a ella.- Me di cuenta que las mentiras salían sin pensarlas.

-También recordó su nombre.-La mujer parecía enfadada.- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-¿Diecisiete?- Pregunté con media sonrisa en mis labios.

-No sabes ni la edad que tienes.- Tiró de mi brazo de nuevo hacía la habitación.-Voy a llamar a Charlie.- La mujer miró hacía el otro lado del pasillo.- Él sabrá que hacer.

Me empujó de nuevo dentro de la habitación y escuché como avisaba a otra enfermera.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar, señora Webber?- La muchacha sonrió a la mujer con confianza.

-Ángela, quedate con él aquí, hasta que yo regrese con el Jefe Swan.- La mujer miró a la muchacha con algo extraño que no supe descifrar.

-Si, mamá.- Contestó ella con una sonrisa.- Perdón, señora Webber.

En ese momento entendí esas miradas extrañas y esas sonrisas de complicidad. Ellas dos, eran madre e hija. Me adentré de nuevo en la habitación y me senté en la cama. Nada más mirar la ventana, sentí un cosquilleo extraño en mi estómago.

-Creo que tengo hambre.- Le dije girándome hacía la muchacha.

-¿Crees?- Sus cejas se alzaron y su boca se desformo con una mueca extraña.- Se tiene o no se tiene.

-Supongo entonces que tengo hambre.- Y acaricié mi estómago.

-Cuando venga el jefe Swan, mandaré a alguien para que te suba algo.- Dijo ladeando su cabeza y observándome como si fuera un bicho extraño.

Sentí un picor extraño en mi espalda y me quité la camisa de ese horrible traje. La chica jadeo al verme sin camisa y me asusté girándome bruscamente. Intenté verme la espalda una y otra vez sin éxito ¿No tendría la marca de mis alas? Me puse de nuevo la camisa corriendo y la miré con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunté casi sin voz.

-Te la has quitado porque te molesta ¿verdad?- Ella se acercó despacio haciéndome retroceder contra el ventanal.

-Si.- Susurré.

-La tienes irritada.- Ella intentó quitarme la camisa.-La espalda.

-Me pica.- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Igual tienes alergia a algún componente del tejido.- Ángela trató de quitármela de nuevo.

-No importa.- Me sentí extraño por su cercanía.

-Hola.- El jefe Swan entró por la puerta seguido de la señora Webber.- Veo que ya despertaste.

-Hola señor.- Agaché la mirada y cerré los ojos.

Ver ahora de cerca a Charlie y poderlo tocar de verdad, producía que mi cuerpo entero temblara. Era algo demasiado extraño. Las imágenes invadieron mi cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Vi a Frederick en los brazos de aquella médica al nacer y como su madre, pedía clemencia por su hijo. Recordé a ese Frederick caminando por la calle con su mujer y el carrito donde viajaba Charlie. Abrí mis ojos y observé aquellos ojos profundos. Recordé sus coloreadas mejillas cuando tan solo tenía cuatro años. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, al fin y al cabo lo vi crecer.

-Siéntate.-Me ordenó con voz suave.- Necesitamos saber quien eres.

-Solo sé mi nombre, que tengo diecisiete años y estoy solo.- Dije muy seguro.

-De alguna forma has llegado aquí ¿no?- Charlie parecía sorprendido.

-Dice que conoce a tu hija.- La señora Webber y su hija seguían allí.

Al repetir el apellido de esa mujer, me di cuenta que Charlie había sido cuidado por esa familia cuando era un bebé. Volví a sonreír inconscientemente.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?- Charlie chasqueó los dedos delante de mi cara.-¿Ocultas algo muchacho?

-Disculpe.- Y volví a abajar mi mirada.- Solo sé eso y que conozco a su hija.

-¿De que conoces a mi hija?- Preguntó poniéndose de todos los colores posibles.

-¡Ya sé de que lo conozco!- Gritó Ángela.- Ese chico ha venido alguna vez al centro de mujeres maltratadas a jugar con los niños.

Fruncí mi ceño y arrugué mis labios. Esa chica era realmente genial. Observé la reacción de Charlie y sentí un poco de calma al verle como se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Charlie me miró muy serio.

Asentí con la cabeza y empecé a pensar rápidamente un plan que me pudiera servir en ese momento. Necesitaba ser alguien real, alguien que ha tenido una vida humana durante diecisiete años.

-Le diré la verdad.- Debía agradecerle mucho a Ángela, ya que gracias a sus palabras se me había ocurrido un gran plan.- No es que no recuerde quien soy, si no que no quiero recordarlo.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Charlie se levantó un poco cansado de esa situación.- Necesito saber la verdad.

-Soy un chico de la calle.- Dije agachando un poco la cabeza.- No tengo a nadie, eso es cierto.

Desde que yo recuerde, vivo en soledad. No sé quienes son mis padres. Un dí aparecí por la puerta del centro y conocí a su hija. Ella estaba jugando con tres niños pequeños y le ayudé a clamar a uno que lloraba. Desde ese día, me pasaba todas las mañanas por allí.

-¿Y como llegaste a la habitación de mi hija desnudo?- Charlie alzó una ceja.

-Me perseguían. Me robaron mi ropa y mis pocas pertenencias.- Agaché la cabeza esperando que se lo creyera.- Solo conozco a Isabella. Supe que estaba aquí por un accidente hace más de un mes y decidí venir.

-¿Para qué?- Charlie me cogió del brazo y salté de mi asiento.

No me esperaba ese contacto tan brusco de su parte y a la vez desconocido para mi. Charlie saltó en su sitio y dio dos pasos hacía atrás.

-No pretendía asustarte.- Me dijo con voz calmada.- Esta bien.

-¿Me va suceder algo?- Dije preocupado.- ¿Me van a llevar a algún sitio raro?

Necesitaba saber donde me llevarían. Sabía que con diecisiete años, era menos de edad.

-Por ahora te quedarás aquí.-. La señora Webber me sonrió.- Ordenaré que te pongan buena comida y te traeré la bandeja.

-Gracias.- Dije en un susurro.

Levanté el rostro al oír la puerta y me di cuenta que Charlie seguía allí a mi lado.

-Mi hija se despertó ayer de un coma.- Me dijo con voz ahogada.- Aún le queda mucho tiempo en el hospital.

-¿Donde me llevarán después?- Pregunté angustiado. Necesitaba estar cerca de Isabella.

-No se decirte con exactitud, pero debes pasar a cargo del estado.- Charlie suspiró.- Tengo un amigo que adoptó a cuatro hijos. Tal vez si hablara con él...

-Sería maravilloso.- Dije casi de un brinco.

-Te entusiasmas demasiado muchacho.- Charlie se rascó la barbilla.- No he dicho que te vayas con él, solo que tal vez.

Asentí con la cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior. Realmente me daba igual a donde ir, solo quería estar cerca de Bella.

-¿Puedo ir a ver a su hija?- Mi voz salió un poco más baja de lo deseado.

-Ahora está durmiendo.- Charlie se levantó d ella silla y caminó hacía la puerta.- Ahora come y descansa. Iré a hablar con mi amigo y cuando Bella despierte te avisaré.

-Gracias.- susurré una vez más.

Cuando Charlie salió por la puerta, sentí que el frío se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Estaba solo de nuevo ¿Y si todo eran mentiras y me dejaba aquí solo? Negué con la cabeza y me recosté en la cama quitándome la molesta chaqueta de ese horrible pijama ¿Toda la ropa sería así de molesta?

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella apareció la dulce mujer de antes. La señora Webber llevaba una bandeja entre sus manos. Sonreí al oler aquello tan dulce y estiré mis manos. Ella dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita y la acercó a la cama destapándola. Aspiré aquel aroma y sentí mis tripas rugir furiosas.

-Tranquilo, edward, come despacio.- Y rió alegremente.- ¿Cuanto llevas sin comer?

-No lo sé.- Dije sinceramente.- Pero huele realmente bien.

-Me alegra saberlo.- La mujer observó mi espalda.- Te ha dado reacción el pijama. Veré si puedo traerte una crema para que no te pique.

-Fafias.- Contesté con la boca llena tratando de darle las gracias.

-No se habla con la boca llena.- Me dijo señalándome con el dedo.- Me parece que te faltan modales.

-Ciento.- Dije de nuevo con aquella exquisita comida en mi boca.

-Edward.- La mujer ladeo la cabeza.

Traté de tragar lo más deprisa que pude y respondí de nuevo.

-Lo siento.- Dije riéndome.

-Al menos eres educado.- Ella acarició mis cabellos y me sentí extraño.- Pobre pequeño. A saber las cosas horribles que has pasado en la calle.

Me atraganté al escuchar sus palabras. Si ella supiera realmente que antes fui la muerte, o un ángel antes de la muerte. Me encogí de hombros y seguí masticando aquel maravilloso manjar. Al acabar de comer, una mujer entró y se llevó la bandeja.

Las siguientes horas fueron horribles. Nadie entraba en mi habitación desde que la señora Webber había venido una hora después de comer a ponerme aquella maravillosa crema que quitó los picores de mi espalda. Cuando estaba apunto de dormirme del aburrimiento, la puerta se abrió y escuché unos pasos firmes y seguros acercarse a la cama.

-Bella se ha despertado y a corroborado la misma historia que tú.- Charlie se aclaró al garganta.- Dice que un día apareciste en el centro y desde entonces no has faltado ninguna mañana.

-Aja.- Fue lo único que pude articular.

-Ella esta despierta.- Charlie encendió al luz.- Puedes venir a verla.

-¿Habló con su amigo?- Dije levantándome de la cama y poniéndome esos plásticos horribles en los pies.

-Mañana vendrá a verte.- Charlie no me miró durante el trayecto a la habitación de Isabella.- Esta noche te quedarás aquí, ya que la señora Webber dijo que estabas algo flaco y bajo en vitaminas. Mañana te darán el alta y si puede ser, te irás con Carlisle Cullen.

-Gracias.- Susurré una vez más.- De verdad, muchas gracias.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Y se paró frente a la puerta.- Pasa.

Cuando entré, vi esos hermosos ojos observándome. Sonreí al verla tan hermosa como siempre sobre la cama. Me acerqué despacio y cogí su mano.

-Hola.- Dije suavemente.

-Hola, Edward.- Ella me sonrió.- Me alegra saber que estas bien.

-Y a mi también.- Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que te irás con el señor Cullen.- Ella suspiró.- Es un buen hombre, sé que tiene a cuatro hijos adoptados. No los conozco, pero sé que estarás bien.

Sus ojos brillaban y sus dedos apretaban mis dedos. Respondí aquel apretón y suspiré.

-Mañana vendrá a conocerme.- Dije temeroso.- Tengo miedo de que nos separen.

-No lo harán.- Ella rió.- Carlisle vive en el pueblo, así que estaremos juntos.

-Sin ti no podría vivir.- Dije al fin.- eres mi vida.

-Y tu la mía.- Contestó ella sonriendo.

-Esta bien.- Charlie me separó de su hija.- No quiero saber nada por el momento.- Su voz se volvió dura.- Y ala has visto, así que ahora vuelve a tu habitación y duérmete.

-Gracias, señor Swan.- Dije con todo el dolor de mi alma.- Mañana nos vemos, Bella.

-Hasta mañana, Edward.- Y salí de allí triste.

Necesitaba estar a su lado fuese como fuese. Sin ella cerca de mí, me sentía extraño, solo, vacío. Entré en mi habitación, me metí en la cama y cerré mis ojos para soñar con mi dulce Bella. .


	9. Palabras

**Capitulo ocho. Palabras. **

La palabra es el lenguaje del ser humano.

Durante la noche tuve ansias de acudir al cuarto de Bella. Lo único que necesitaba era escuchar su voz. Tras saber que ella sentía lo mismo por mí, no pude dormir tranquilo. Podía escuchar cualquier ruido proveniente de cualquier habitación. Sentía el frío en mi cuerpo anhelando el calor que había sentido junto a ella.

La luz entró por la gran ventana, anunciándome la llegada de la mañana. En el mismo instante en que el rayo de sol tocó mi cama, me levanté de un salto y abrí la puerta de la habitación ¿Estaría ya despierta ella? Ahora era mañana, así que Charlie no podría decir nada si iba a verla.

Salí de la habitación descalzo. No necesitaba llamar la atención, así que me pegué a la pared y empecé a caminar despacio. Cuando llegué a la esquina que anunciaba el final de mi pasillo, una mano tocó mi hombro haciéndome saltar en el sitio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Su voz sonó cariñosa.

-Quiero estar con Bella.- Dije en su mismo tono.

-Mira, no sé de que os conocéis en realidad.- Ángela posó sus manos contra su cintura.- Pero no es el momento de ir a verla.

-Pero...-Intenté protestar pero me silenció una vez más.

-Ni peros, ni quejas.- Tiró de mi brazo nuevamente hacía la habitación.- Te he llevado el desayuno a tu cuarto y no estabas ¿Que quieres que haga?- Ella me sonrió.- Carlisle Cullen vendrá en media hora con su mujer a conocerte.

-¿Tan pronto?- Pregunté asustado.- Pensé que vendrían a la tarde.

-Él es una persona muy ocupada.- Ángela volvió a sonreírme.

-¿A que se dedica?- Pregunté curioso mientras me subía a la cama.

-No lo sé.-Ella acercó mi bandeja.- Solo sé que es alguien conocido internacionalmente.

-¿Tan importante es?- Dije casi atragantandome con las galletas.

-Te he dicho que no sé quien es.- Ella se sonrojó.

-Me estas mintiendo.- Dije arrugando mi frente.

-Está bien, yo no te he dicho nada de esto.- Ángela se acercó más a mi y me sentí extraño.- Carlisle Cullen es el dueño y señor de la empresa Cullen e hijos.

-¿Y?- No me parecía tan sorprendente.

-Ese hombre, tiene empresas repartidas por todo el mundo.- Ella levantó sus cejas.- Es muy rico y muy buena persona.

-¿Pero de que son esas empresas?- Pregunté ya cansado.

-Él y sus empleados en todo el mundo, crean sistemas de seguridad para los bancos y empresas más importantes del mundo.- Ella hablaba cada vez más bajito.

-Ah.- Tomé el vaso de zumo entre mis manos.- Así que crea sistemas de seguridad.

-Si.- Ella recogió la bandeja.- Pero yo no te he dicho nada.

-Soy un ángel.- Dije riéndome.- Tendré la boca cerrada hasta la muerte, tienes mi palabra.- Y volví a sonreír.

-Muy bien.- Ella abrió la puerta.- Me gustas para Bella.- Y salió guiñándome un ojo.

Miré mis vestimentas y me sentí vulgar. No me gustaba en absoluto que el señor Cullen me viera con un simple pantalón azul. Me levanté de la cama y asomé mi cabeza por la puerta. Tal vez Ángela pudiera ayudarme. Salí de la habitación, después de un buen rato, esperando a que ella pasara. Cuando decidí ir a la sala de enfermeras, una mano me paró ¿por qué todo el mundo había cogido por costumbre tocarme?

-¿Donde vas?- Una voz que no conocía me hizo saltar y mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Quien eres y qué quieres?- Dije algo molesto por su presencia.

-Soy Alice Cullen, y vengo a ayudarte.- Ella me sonrió y estiró su pequeña mano.

-Edward.- Miré su mano extrañado.

-¿No vas a saludarme?- Ella dio un medio gritito molesto.- Cuando una persona estira su mano, la otra le responde de la misma forma y se estrechan.- Me dijo ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Si.- Y apreté su mano como me había pedido.

Ella caminó delante de mi, haciendo que sus cortos y alborotados cabellos negros me marearan. Había dicho que se llamaba Alice Cullen, así que ella sería una de las hijas adoptadas.

-Bueno, mi padre vendrá en menos de quince minutos, está hablando con Charlie.- Ella me tendió unas bolsas de plástico llenas de cosas.

-¿Y?- Me encogí de hombros y meneé mi cabeza.

-Te he traído algo de ropa.- Ella dejó caer el contenido de las bolsas sobre la cama.- Como jamás te había visto, te he traído varias prendas de diferentes tallas.

-Oh.-Me acerqué a la cama y observé toda la ropa.-¿y si no me acepta?

-¿Como?- Ella se tapó la boca y se rió.- ¿Y perderse la oportunidad de tener otro hijo?

-No quiero saber más.- Cogí la ropa entre mis brazos y me metí en el baño.

Tras darme una ducha rápida, salí y observé las prendas de vestir. Había visto esas ropas en mis múltiples viajes, incluso sabía para que se utilizaba cada cosa pero...¿Sería cómodo? La última vez que tomé mi forma humana, mi cuerpo no sentía nada, así que las ropas que me ponía, solo adornaban mi cuerpo.

Me puse los calcetines y sentí los dedos de los pies algo prietos. Acto seguido, me coloqué lo que llamaban ropa interior y sentí ciertas partes de mi cuerpo comprimidas ¿Porque tenía eso entre mis piernas? Cuando estaba en el paraíso, eso no existía en esa parte de mi cuerpo, y cuando tomaba mi forma humana tampoco ¿Por qué esta vez si?

Dejé de lado mis pensamientos al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse. Una voz fuerte llegó a mis oídos y supe que habían llegado. Me puse un pantalón negro de tela y unos zapatos a juego. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo y me sonreí a mi mismo. Por primera vez veía color en mis mejillas. Me puse una camiseta negra y encima una camisa blanca. Observé mis cabellos y decidí dejarlos como estaban. Tras respirar profundamente un par de veces, abrí la puerta y observé a los allí presentes.

-Él.- Charlie me señaló muy serio.- Es Edward.

-Hola.- Susurré al hombre rubio que acompañaba a Charlie.

-Hola.- Se acercó despacio y tendió su mano.- Soy Carlisle.

Esta vez si supe como reaccionar ante su mano extendida, así que le respondí con un buen apretón.

-Es guapo.- Dijo la chica pequeñaja.- Cuadra con nuestra familia ¿Verdad, papá?

-No lo sé.- Carlisle me miró.- ¿Tú que opinas?- Me preguntó.

-Nunca he tenido una familia.- Dije agachando mi cabeza.- Así que no se que opinar, señor.

-Llámame Carlisle.- El hombre alzó mi rostro con sus dedos.- Creo que Señor me hace demasiado viejo.- Y rió.

-Si.- Y sentí un calor extraño en mis mejillas.

-Bueno, Edward, cuéntame un poco de ti.- Él hombre rubio y la pequeñaja, se sentaron en el sofá negro.

-No tengo mucho que contar.- Sentí que mis manos empezaban a mojarse y mi corazón latía tan fuerte en mi pecho, que temí que lo escucharan.

-¿De donde vienes?- Preguntó la chica.

-No vengo de ningún sitio.- Medio sonreí.-Porque no tengo familia. No recuerdo nada de ella.- En ese instante me acordé de James.- Vivía en la calle.

-¿Donde vivías?- Preguntó ahora Charlie.

-En todos lados y en ninguno a la vez.- Volví a medio sonreír.

-Bien.- Carlisle me observó de arriba a abajo.- ¿Sabes leer y escribir?

-Si.- "Antes que vosotros"Pensé.-Vivir en la calle, no es vivir en la ignorancia.-Ladeé la cabeza.- Supongo que aprendí en algún momento de mi vida que no recuerdo.

-¿Te acuerdas de tu infancia?- Volvió a preguntar Charlie.

-No.- Negué con al cabeza.- Lo siento.

-Tal vez sea una forma de protegerse.- Carlisle se golpeó en la barbilla.- Muy bien.

-¿Nos lo quedamos?- Dijo la muchacha emocionada.

-No es ningún perro.- Carlisle riñó a su hija.

-¿Puedo ver a Bella?- Y miré a Charlie.

-No.- Charlie me miró serio.- Están haciéndole unas pruebas.

-¿Esta mejor tu hija?- Alice se acercó a Charlie.

-Es un milagro.- Carlisle miró a Carlisle.- Ella estuvo en coma y de golpe despertó y se recuperó.

-¿Como?- Carlisle se acercó a Charlie también.

-No lo sé, los médicos dicen que es un milagro.- Charlie se frotó la frente.- No se explican como puede haberse recuperado en dos días, ni como su corazón está sano.

Sonreí al escuchar aquellas palabras. Miré disimuladamente por la ventana y cuando divisé las nubes, susurré un "gracias".

-Eso es una buena noticia.- Ellos siguieron hablando durante un buen rato.

Mientras los dos hombres conversaban y la muchacha opinaba de vez en cuando, observé la calle desde la ventana. Respiré tranquilo al no ver el aura de todos esos humanos que entraban y salían del hospital. Cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Bella, más ansiaba de verla. Cuando al fin acabaron sus conversaciones, escuché mi nombre.

-Edward.- Carlisle me llamó.

-Dime.- Me giré mirándolo fijamente.- Hoy mismo voy a hablar con los asistentes sociales.- asentí con la cabeza.- Cuanto antes estés en casa, antes recibirás una buena educación.

-Gracias.- Y agaché un poco mi cabeza en señal de cortesía.

-Modales tiene.- Dijo Alice.

-La verdad es que es educado.- Charlie me sonrió.- Hoy te dan el alta, así que en cuanto la tengas, acude a la habitación de mi hija.- Charlie se acercó a la ventana junto a mí.-Pasarás el día con nosotros hasta que llegué Carlisle para llevarte a su casa.

-Gracias.- Dije nuevamente.

El médico llegó antes de que los Cullen se fueran. Tras firmar Charlie el alta, me dirigí con él hacía la habitación de Bella. Cuando entré, aspiré fuertemente por mi nariz. Me encantaba su olor. Caminé despacio hasta la cama y la observé mientras dormía.

-¿Te gusta?- La voz de Charlie me asustó.

-Si, señor.- Y agaché mi mirada.- Desde el primer día que la vi.- Y sonreí por mi primera verdad.

-Siendo sinceros, antes hubiese tenido muchos inconvenientes.- Él se acercó a mí.- No se si me entiendes.

-Si.- Susurré.- No tengo nada que ofrecerle.

-No es eso.- Charlie cogió mi hombro.- Simplemente, no me hubiese fiado de ti.

-Ya.- Y me aparté un poco de él.-¿Y ahora si lo hace?

-No.- Dijo muy sincero.-Pero ahora está Carlisle para responder por tus actos.

-Voy a comer.- Charlie salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Los minutos pasaron y cada vez me sentí más extraño. Había deseado muchas veces estar entre los humanos y convivir con ellos como un igual. Sin embargo ahora acababa de comprender la complejidad de esos seres. Cogí la mano de Bella entre mis dedos y deseé que despertara. Tras observarla durante diez minutos más, al fin ella abrió sus ojos.

-Edward.- Ella se incorporó al verme.

-Hola.- Sentí mis mejillas arder y vi las suyas enrojecerse.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.- Ella apretó mis manos.

-Y yo a ti.- Besé su frente.

-Me han dicho que soy un milagro.- Ella empezó a reírse.- Seguro que esto es obra de tu hermano el ángel.

-No lo digas mucho en voz alta.- Y reí con ella.

-Gracias.- Ella besó mis labios suavemente.

Al sentir ese roce, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi ser por completo. Mi corazón se agitó nuevamente. Deseé besarla y sentirla así de nuevo. Antes de que se apartara, mis manos acunaron su rostro y sintiendo el dulce calor de su piel, la besé intensamente. Había visto demasiadas veces a los humanos demostrarse el amor de esa forma, sin embargo sentirlo en mi propia piel era algo excitante.

Un ruido extraño salió de mi garganta y mi cuerpo entero ardió como si estuviera en el mismo infierno. Me separé de ella lo más rápido que pude y susurrándole un lo siento, me levanté de la cama.

-¿Que te ocurre?- Dijo ella levantándose también.

-No te acerques.- Le pedí nervioso.

-¿Por qué?- Ella acarició mi espalda y esa sensación extraña me invadió de nuevo.-¿Te arrepientes?

Abrí mis ojos como platos y me giré de golpe hacía ella.

-Nunca.- Dije abrazándola.- Jamás me arrepentiré de estar a tu lado. Eres mi vida y mi humanidad. Sin ti, no sería nadie.

Besé de nuevo sus calientes labios y volvió a escaparse ese ruido extraño de mi garganta. La sensación de calor se apoderó de nuevo de mi cuerpo ¿Estaría enfermo?

-Creo que estoy enfermo.- Dije abrazándola y oliendo su hermoso cuello.

-No estas enfermo.- Ella rió.- Ya te lo explicaré.

Ella besó mis labios con tan solo un roce y se acostó de nuevo en su cama. Conforme ella se acomodó, Charlie, entró por la puerta.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo dándose pequeños golpes en su tripa.- ¿Se ha despertado?

-Estoy despierta, papá.- Ella se incorporó.- Ahora ves a comer tú.- Ella acarició mi mejilla.

-Toma.- Charlie me tendió diez dolares y me señaló al puerta.- Cuando salgas del pasillo, coges el ascensor y bajas al primer piso.- Y me dio la espalda.

-Hasta ahora.- Miré a Bella y después a Charlie.- Gracias Jefe Swan.

-No tardes.- Dijo serio.

Bajé a la cafetería y tras pedirme un buen bocadillo, me senté en una mesa a comer. No llevaba ni medio bocadillo, cuando apareció Ángela.

-Hola.- Saludó sentándose con otro bocadillo.- ¿Como estás?

-Bien, gracias.- Y le sonreí.

-Me alegra saber que te vas con Carlisle.- Ella me sonrió.- Y que estas con Bella. Nos veremos mucho, ya que ella y yo somos muy amigas.

-Me alegra saberlo.- Y terminé mi bocadillo.- Me caes muy bien.- me levanté y me marché.

Al llegara la habitación, el médico estaba allí.

-Mañana le daremos el alta.- Dijo mirando a Charlie.- Aunque esté bien, yo le recomiendo reposo durante al menos dos semanas más.

-Esta bien, gracias.- Charlie estrechó su mano y se despidió del doctor.- Ya lo has oído.- Se acercó a Bella.- Reposo.

-Si papá.- Se veía muy feliz.- Edward.

Entré al escuchar mi nombre. Me acerqué a la cama y le tendí mi mano. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejilla estaban sonrojadas.

-Hola.- Besé su frente.

-Las muestras de cariño fuera de mis ojos.- Charlie miró al tele molesto.

-Lo siento, Jefe Swan.- Y los dos nos reímos bajito.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y por ella entró Carlisle con una mujer que no había visto antes.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludaron los dos.- ¿Estas listo?- Preguntó él.

Miré a Bella y tragué en seco. No deseaba irme de allí, no deseaba irme con ellos y dejarla en esa cama. Bella apretó mi mano y me animó, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-Nos veremos mañana.- susurró.- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti también te quiero.- Besé sus labios suavemente y me separé de ella.- Estoy listo. Adiós Jefe Swan.

Tras la despedida, caminé por aquel pasillo sintiendo mis piernas temblar ¿Que sucedería a partir de ahora?


	10. Un hogar

**Capitulo nueve. Un hogar.**

Un hogar, es aquel lugar donde te sientes protegido pase lo que pase. 

El camino en el coche se me hizo eterno. Jamás había subido en uno, aun que si los había visto evolucionar. El traqueteo y las curvas me pusieron mal cuerpo. Sentí algo extraño en mi interior y tapé mi boca. Esme, la mujer de Carlisle, me miró con una expresión extraña. De pronto, posó una mano en el hombro de Carlisle y él frenó el coche. Sentí de nuevo esa sensación extraña y Esme tiró de mi sacándome del vehículo.

Tras dar dos pasos fuera del coche y respirar el aire puro, algo incomprensible sucedió en mi. Mi cuerpo se agitó y me doblé sobre mi mismo para tirar toda la comida que había ingerido durante el día. Un ardor extraño se apoderó de mi garganta y sentí unas lágrimas descender por mis mejillas. Esme se acercó a mi y me cogió del brazo intentando que no me cayera al suelo.

-¿Te ameras en el coche?- preguntó preocupada.

-No lo sé.- Contesté cuando terminé.- Nunca había viajado en uno.

-Ya veo.- Dijo mirando al tal Carlisle.- Creo que lo mejor es que se tumbe y me ponga detrás con él.

-Si, no podemos estar parando todo el tiempo.- Carlisle palmeó mi espalda y me indicó que entrara de nuevo al coche.

Me tumbé como la mujer de mejillas sonrojadas me indicó y apoyé mi cabeza en sus piernas. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi cuando sentí sus dedos acariciar mis cabellos. Sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba y mi corazón parecía que palpitara más lento en mi pecho. Su toque me transmitía una paz interior como jamás había sentido. Mis ojos se cerraron pesadamente y mi mente se nubló por completo.

Cuando caí dormido, muchos de los rostros de la gente que había llevado al otro lado, acudieron a mi mente. Sacudí mi cuerpo de una forma extraña al recordar al barquero. No sé como ni por qué, peor me despertaron.

-Edward.- Esme me observaba atentamente.- Estas llorando.- Y pasó su mano por mi mejilla.- Carlisle creo que este chico a sufrido mucho.

Hinché mi pecho de aire y lo expulsé pesadamente. No entendía que había sucedido.

-Vivía en la calle.- Carlisle paró el coche.- Ya hemos llegado.

-Aquí te sentirás bien.- Y la mujer acarició mi mejilla una vez más.- No estarás nunca más solo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaron en respuesta. Había vagado solo durante milenios. Jamás había visto en los seres humano aquella dedicación y aquella humildad que desprendía ese matrimonio. Caminé despacio detrás de ellos apretando mis manos contra mis piernas. Aún me resultaba extraño caminar siendo un completo humano con cosa incluida.

Al llegar a la puerta, Esme, apretó mi brazo y me animó a entrar en la casa. El olor que la inundaba era realmente adicto. La luz entraba por unos grandes ventanales haciéndola demasiado hermosa. Observaba cada fotografía y cada detalle como si jamás hubiera visto por mis ojos. Quería guardar cada recuerdo de aquella nueva experiencia.

-Edward.- Carlisle tiró de mi mano.- Esta es tu nueva casa, tu nuevo hogar.

-Gracias.- Conseguí decir emocionado.

-Bueno ahora que estas aquí, he de comentarte algo.- Me indicó que me sentara en un sofá blanco grandísimo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunté preocupado.

-Verás, no hemos conseguido encontrarte en el registro.- Levantó las cejas.- Para la sociedad no existes en ningún lado.

-No entiendo.- negué con al cabeza y suspiré.

-Creo que nunca se ha hecho el DNI.- Esme acarició al mano de Carlisle con mucho cariño y deseé acariciar así a Bella.- Tal vez su madre ni siquiera lo inscribió al nacer.

-Eso es lo que hemos pensado Charlie y yo.- Carlisle abrió una carpeta roja.- Por eso hemos traído unos papeles para rellenarlos. En el hospital han casado su RH y también nos han comunicado que esta completamente sano.

-¿Y que va a suceder ahora?- Pregunté despacio.

-Bueno, nos gustaría saber tu fecha de nacimiento.- Él sonrió.

-Pues tengo diecisiete años y estamos en el dos mil cinco.- Calculé.-Así que nací en el año mil novecientos ochenta y ocho.- En ese instante recordé que el veinte de junio de hacía trescientos años, nació un hombre como ningún otro. Era realmente generoso y desinteresado, así que me adjudiqué esa fecha.- Si no recuerdo mal, cuando era pequeño lo celebramos el veinte de junio.

-Entonces cumplirás dieciocho este año.- Esme sonrió.

-Supongo.- Y alcé una ceja.

-Bien, ahora he de inscribirte y tendrás que volver al médico esta semana para que te vacunen y te hagan unas cuantas pruebas.- Carlisle se levantó del sofá.- Dale algo de beber.- Le dijo a su mujer.- Los chicos estarán a punto de llegar

Esme se levantó del sofá y me trajo un vaso con algo anaranjado.

-Es zumo.- Ella me lo tendió sonriendo.- Prueba.- Tras darle un trago a aquella bebida, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Esta muy bueno, gracias.- Y le devolví el vaso vacío.

-¡Hay que ir de compras!- Una voz demasiado alegre retumbó por la casa.- No tiene absolutamente nada.

La chica llamada Alice entró al salón dando pequeños brincos.

-Nos lo llevaremos mañana por la mañana.- Una chica muy guapa y rubia entro tras Alice.- Soy Rosalie Hale.

-Edward.- Aparté la mirada.

Algo grande me levantó del suelo y proferí un grito del susto. Todos se echaron a reír y yo me quedé embobado al ver que había sido. Un chico moreno y tan grande como un oso, me acababa de dejar en el suelo.

-Él es Emmett.- Rosalie lo señaló.- Es mi novio.

-¿Novio?- Pregunté sorprendido.-¿Pero no sois hermanos?

-No te enteras.- Dijo Alice.- No somos hermanos de sangre, simplemente terminamos en esta casa todos.

-No...- No sabía que decir, así que decidí callarme.

-Ya lo entenderás.- Un chico raro me sonrió.- Yo soy Jasper.

-Edward.- Y le apreté la mano.

-Mejor dejarlo descansar.- Esme tiró de mi brazo.- Te enseñaré tu nuevo cuarto.

Cuando subí las escaleras, sentí algo enorme dentro de mi, era como si siempre hubiese estado entre ellos. Estaba lleno de paz. Observé fotografías de todos los Cullen. No había ninguna de niños pequeños, todas eran a partir de los nueve o diez años. Sin embargo hubo una foto que llamó mi atención. En ella se veía una Alice de tan solo 2 o tres añitos.

-¿Alice esta con vosotros desde bebé?- Pregunté al entrar en una habitación enorme.

-No, ella llegó a esta casa con once años.- Esme abrió una puerta dentro de la habitación y observé un gran baño.- Pero ella llevaba esa foto en su maleta de objetos personales.

Me sacó unas toallas y me trajo un pijama. Lo miré sorprendido, ya que estaba completamente nuevo.

-¿Y esto?- Pregunté.

-Alice te compro ayer unas cuantas prendas básicas. Te llevó al hospital unas y aquí dejo otras.- Esme me sonrió.- Mañana compraréis todo lo que te haga falta sin escatimar gastos. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches y muchas gracias.- Tras cerrarse la puerta, me dirigí al baño y me di una larga ducha.

La sensación de estar mojado me agradaba. Era extraña, pero se estaba muy bien. Además no podía quejarme. Después de esas largas duchas, mi piel, olía estupendamente. Al salir del baño, decidí que era mejor acostarse en esa grande cama. Mañana sería otro día y tal vez podría ver a a Isabella. No tardé mucho en dormirme en esa cómoda cama.

Al día siguiente, el sol entró por la ventana y me despertó con su calor. No me había despertado en toda la noche y eso me hizo sonreír. Desde que me había convertido en humano, no había podido descansar lo suficiente, ya que siempre me acordaba de mi antiguo trabajo.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Después de vaciar los líquidos de la noche, me di una ducha y me puse la otra prenda de vestir que me quedaba. Bajé las escaleras y al entrar en la cocina, vi a toda la familia reunida allí. Una mujer de cabellos cortos estaba allí vestida con uniforme. Aquello me impactó un poco, me recordó a la época antigua cuando tenían a esclavos trabajando para los ricos.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Esme.

-Buenos días.- Y miré a todos.

-Ella es Carmen.- Y señaló a la mujer.- Ella se ocupa de la limpieza de la casa.

-No pienses que está siempre.- Me dijo Rosalie.- Solo nos ayuda.

-No digo nada.- Y me encogí de los hombros.

-Aquí no tenemos personas del servicio.- Añadió Alice.- Cada uno se hace lo suyo, lo que pasa es que la casa es muy grande y Esme no puede con ella sola, así que nosotras la ayudamos en lo que podemos y Carmen viene dos veces a la semana, para ayudarla en la limpieza general.

-Vale.- me senté y tomé un rico desayuno en familia.

Aquello me hizo sentir bien, ya que esa experiencia era completamente nueva para mi. Al acabar de desayunar, todo el mundo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Unos se fueron a trabajar y otros a estudiar. Carlisle me dijo que me d¡quedara en casa y que la viera completamente, que me familiarizara con todo lo que me rodeaba.

Después de estar más de dos horas cotilleando la casa, un ruido en la puerta me alertó que alguien había llegado. Me acerqué despacio y observé que la tal Carmen ya se había ido. Abrí la puerta y mi corazón se aceleró al ver allí a Bella.

-Hola.- Ella se sonrojó.

-Pasa.- Y me aparté a un lado.

Por un instante sentí que mi cuerpo entero temblaba y mis manos sudaban sin parar. Ella cerró la puerta y me sonrió. Pasé la lengua por el borde de mis labios al sentir que mi boca se había secado. Aquella mujer era realmente perfecta. Caminé despacio hasta la sala y le indiqué que se sentara en el sofá.

-¿Como es que te has acercado a la casa?- Pregunté ansioso.

-Le dije a mi padre que me dejara aquí.- Ella se sonrojó.- Necesitaba verte.

-Y yo a ti.- Me senté a su lado y la observé.

Poco a poco ella se acercó a mi y sentí el calor de su piel traspasarme. Cada vez que estábamos tan cerca, sentía como si hubiese nacido realmente hacía tan solo unos días. Mi anterior yo, se borraba de mi mente y olvidaba quien había sido. Sentí un pinchazo en mis labios y automáticamente cerré mis ojos. Un ruido extraño salió de mi garganta y Bella se rió.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia?- Pregunté curioso separándome de sus labios.

-Tus gemidos.- Me dijo más colorada que un tomate.

-Son involuntarios.- Y sentí que mis mejillas ardían.- No sé.

-Eres tan inocente.- Y se pegó a mi cuerpo sentándose en mis piernas.- Creo que estoy corrompiéndote.- Y rió.

Sentí un calor extraño recorrer mi cuerpo y esa parte que antes no estaba entre mis piernas se endureció.

-Creo que estoy nuevamente enfermo.- Susurré contra su cuello.

-Eso no es que estés enfermo.- Y ella se balanceó contra mi cuerpo provocando que otro ruido extraño saliera de mi garganta.- Estas excitado.

-¿Excitado?- Y la levanté un poco, sentía que me apretaba demasiado.

-¿Sabes que es el sexo?- Y me guiñó un ojo.

-Se lo que es.- Dije molesto.- Lo he visto a lo largo de los siglos.

-Pero nunca lo has visto completamente.- y ella sonrió.

-No, la verdad es que nunca tuve tiempo de observar cada cosa humana.- Ella se apretó de nuevo contra mi y volví a gemir.- Se por encima, pero no sé como se hace y lo que se siente.

-Pues hora estas sintiendo parte de ello.- Y ella se volvió a restregar por mi cuerpo.

-Me siento extraño.- Le confesé mientras no dejaba de balancearse sobre mi cuerpo y besar mi cuello.-Creo que será mejor que pares.

-¿No te gusta?- Y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-No es que no me guste.- Confesé rápidamente, pero me siento muy muy...

-Te amo, mi ángel.- Ella besó mis labios con un roce.- Dejame enseñarte el arte de amar.

Asentí embobado y ella levantó mis manos hasta sus hombros. Acto seguido gimió y arrastró mis dedos hasta sus pechos. Aquello provocó que lo que había entre mis piernas palpitara. Gemí al sentir dos botones duros tras su camiseta.

-Roza mis pezones con tus pulgares.- Dijo con la voz distorsionada.- Y bésame en el cuello.

Hice todo aquello que ella me pidió. Sus caderas se apretaban contra las mías y aquello me estaba volviendo loco. Ella gritaba mi nombre y maldecía entre dientes. Bella introdujo su lengua en mi boca y aquello hizo que soltara un profundo jadeo por mi boca. La calidez de su lengua era exquisita.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos y yo bajé mis manos hasta sus caderas para aumentar la presión. Aquello me estaba gustando demasiado. Mordisqueé su lengua y una corriente eléctrica invadió mi cuerpo. Bella se tensó en mis brazos y gimió mi nombre desesperadamente. Sentí palpitar mi entrepierna y aceleré los movimientos. Ella mordió mi oreja y me susurró en el oído.

-Yo ya he llegado.- Dijo con la voz ronca.- Ahora dejate llevar por las sensaciones.- Y tensó su cuerpo haciéndome llegar donde no estaba escrito.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y sentí como empezaba a convulsionar. Ella Lamió mi cuello y mojé mis pantalones. Un placer extraño me recorrió el cuerpo entero y acabé jadeando contra su cuello por falta de aire.

-Esto solo es el principio.- Ella sonrió.- Te amo demasiado.

-Y yo a ti.- Y besé sus labios de nuevo.

-Enseñame tu cuarto.- Y se levantó del sofá.- Vamos.

En cuanto me levanté, sentí algo incomodo en mi ropa. Me sentí bastante húmedo. La miré curioso y ella solo sonrió. Al llegar arriba, ella se sentó en mi cama y empezó a hacer planes para la salida de la tarde con Alice y los demás.


	11. quiero la verdad

**Capitulo diez. Quiero la verdad.**

El pasado es muy difícil de ocultar cuando se tiene, pero...¿y si no se tiene?

La tarde había llegado demasiado pronto. Después de planear lo que haríamos en la tarde de compras, ella me aconsejó que me duchara, ya que me sentí bastante incomodo con la ropa. Tras darme una larga ducha, deseé que pronto acabara todo para poder estar con ella a solas. La puerta de casa se abrió nada más bajar al piso de abajo los dos cogidos de la mano. Alice apareció por ella sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes.- La morena me miró de arriba abajo.- Realmente necesitas ropa.

-Soy Bella.- Ella se acercó a mi nueva hermana y le tendió la mano.- Encantada.

-Yo soy Alice.- Y se tiró a los brazos de Bella.- Me alegra saber que estáis juntos. Siento no haber podido venir por la mañana, pero teníamos cosas que hacer.- Se disculpó.

-Supuse que vendríais más tarde al pasar las horas.- bella se sonrojó.

-Bueno, no hay más que hablar, vamonos.- Alice tiró de mi brazo y de la mano de Bella.

Durante el trayecto en el coche, sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi estómago. Estaba comprobado, los coches y yo serías enemigos. Al llegar al centro comercial después de escuchar a Alice y Bella cantar todo el trayecto, bajé del coche como si quemara.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Alice rápidamente.

-Creo que los coches y yo no nos llevamos bien.- Dije tapando mi boca.

-Te acostumbrarás.- y rió junto a mi Bella.

Caminamos cogidos de la mano, dentro del centro comercial, mientras Alice caminaba por delante buscando al resto de mis hermanos adoptivos. Bella frenó un poco nuestros pasos y me miró con cariño en sus ojos.

-¿Que ocurre?- Pregunté apretando sus dedos.

-¿Como te sientes?-Ella besó mi mano.

-Estoy bien.- Le respondí el beso en la suya.-¿Por qué?

-No sé.- Ella encogió sus hombros.- Antes eras un ángel y después fuiste la muerte durante milenios.

-Y ahora estoy caminando al lado de la mujer que amo y me ayudó a cumplir mi sueño de ser uno más.- Le sonreí.- Estoy bien, Bella, me acostumbraré a todo esto.

Ella asintió y en ese instante empezó a picarme la espalda de nuevo como días atrás en el hospital. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente e intenté olvidar ese quemazón en mi espalda. Alice se giró deprisa y se acercó casi corriendo a nosotros.

-Están ahí.- Señaló unos cuantos metros más hacía delante.- Ya veo a mi Jasper.

-Pues no los hagamos esperar.- Dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Bella.- estiré de su mano antes de que saliera detrás de Alice.

-Dime mi ángel.- Ella ladeo su cabeza.

-Me pica demasiado la espalda.- me giré y levanté un poco mis ropas.- Puedes meter la mano y rascarme, por favor.

Bella metió su mano entre mi espalda y las camisetas y me estremecí. Sentir su dulce tacto acariciar la piel de mi espalda era algo inexplicable. Cada vez que ella me rozaba una descarga eléctrica invadía mi ser llevándome al cielo.

-Edward.- Su voz sonó sorprendida.- Tenemos un pequeño problema.

-¿Que sucede?- Dije asustado.

-Tu espalda.- Ella tragó en seco y volvió a meter la mano.-Tienes algo raro.

Me giré más asustado todavía y tiré de su mano hacía los demás.

-Vamos a saludar y después lo miramos.- Dije tratando de calmarme a mi mismo.- No creo que sea nada importante.

-Esta bien.- Ella me sonrió y caminó a mi lado.

-Hola.- Emmett me estrechó entre sus brazos.- ¿Como estás?

-Bien.- Dije casi sin aire en mis pulmones.

-Suéltalo, Emmett, lo estás ahogando.- Rosalie sacudió el brazo de su novio.

-Perdón.- Me soltó al suelo y abrazó a Bella.- Me alegro de conocerte.

-Gracias.- Y ella se sonrojó.- Yo soy Bella Swan.

-Yo soy Rosalie y él es Emmett.- Mi hermana adoptiva le dio dos besos a Bella.

-Encantada.- Ella miró a Jasper.

-Yo soy Jasper.- El muchacho se acercó a bella y le dio dos besos.- Soy el novio de Alice y acogido en la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Todos os llamáis Cullen?- Bella abrió sus ojos.

-No.- Alice rió.- El único que se va a llamar Cullen será Edward.- Alice cogió la mano de su novio y tiró de él hacía la entrada.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté confundido.

-Verás.- Rosalie caminó a mi lado junto a Emmett, mientras Alice se iba a una tienda de ropa.- Cada uno llegó a una edad diferente.

-Yo llegué con trece.- Emmett se señaló a si mismo.- Y ahora tengo diecinueve.

-Yo llegué hace tres años.- Rosalie me sonrió.- Llegué con diecisiete.

-¿Y Jasper?- Pregunté señalando tras el cristal de la tienda.

-Él llegó con nueve años.- Rosalie señaló a Alice.- Y ella con once.

-¿Pero sois adoptados?- Preguntó Bella.

-Acogidos.- Emmett movió sus brazos y asintió.

-No lo entiendo.- Miré extrañado a mis hermanos.-¿Y por qué yo si?

-Tu no tienes nombre.- Emmett me guiñó el ojo.- Eres un fantasma.- Y rió llevándose detrás a Rosalie y Bella.

-No le veo la gracia.- Dije molesto mirando a Bella.

-Lo siento.- Bella se disculpó a la vez que Alice y Jasper salían de la tienda.

-¿De que te disculpas?- La pequeña se acercó a Bella.

-Solo ha sido una broma.- Añadió Emmett.- Le estábamos contando porque conservamos nuestros apellidos.

-Muy fácil.- Alice tiró de mi brazo caminando hacía otra tienda.- Somo acogidos.- Ella me guiñó un ojo.- Solo esperábamos a que alguien nos adoptara de verdad, pero como nunca ocurrió, aquí estamos juntos. Sin embargo, como tú no tienes tan siquiera una tarjeta de identificación, ellos te van a dar su apellido.

Alice me soltó del brazo y tiró de mi mano hasta entrar en una tienda. Los demás nos siguieron. Ellos se ocuparon de comprarme todo aquello que "Supuestamente" necesitaba. Al acabar, sentí que mi espalda iba a peor y aquello me preocupó bastante.

-¿Podemos ir a casa?- Dije ya cansado.

-Esta bien.- Alice hizo un puchero y luego observó a todos.- Pero la semana que viene volvemos, hoy solo compré para mi tres conjuntos.

-Tú y la ropa.- Rosalie bufó.- Siempre igual.

-Tú y los cosméticos.- Alice le clavó el dedo en el pecho.- Siempre igual.

-Basta.- Emmett se metió en medio.- No empecéis como siempre.

Caminamos hasta el coche lleno de bolsas pro todas partes y las dejamos en el maletero del coche de Alice.

-Creo que no cabe todo aquí.- Mi hermana rió.- Será mejor que metas unas cuantas bolsas en el coche de Emmett.

-Si.- Rosalie me quitó las bolsas que ya no cabían y se las llevó al otro coche.- Nos vemos en casa.

Entré en la parte trasera del coche y Bella se sentó a mi lado. Alice puso de nuevo la radio y empezó a cantar sus canciones.

-¿Como vas de la espalda?- Me preguntó Bella.

-Aún me pica a horrores.- Le dije restregándome por el asiento.- Ahora miraré en casa lo que ocurre, tal vez sea esta ropa.

-Yo creo que no.- Bella negó.- Tienes algo raro en ella.

Los dos nos sumimos en el silencio y esperamos a llegar a casa. Alice aparcó al lado de Emmett y salió como un huracán del coche.

-¡Voy a probarme mis conjuntos!- Gritó mientras entraba en casa.

Cuando entré pude ver a Carlisle sentado en el sofá con una copa de vino entre sus dedos y observando la gran televisión.

-¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?- Carlisle se volteó y nos miró a todos.

-Si.- Alice se acercó a Carlisle.- Como siempre papá.

-Me alegro.- Miró a las chicas.- Ir a la cocina a ayudar a Esme con la cena. Tú ven aquí, Edward.

Asentí con la cabeza y soltando la mano de Bella, me senté al lado de Carlisle. Pude ver algo extraño en su mirada y sentí mi cuerpo sudar y temblar.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Dije preocupado.

-Si.- Carlisle se rellenó al copa de vino.- Ya tengo tus papeles legales para la adopción, sin embargo...

-¿Qué?- Abrí mis ojos como platos.

-No voy a firmarlos hasta que no me cuentes tu verdad.- Dejó la copa de vino vacía sobre la mesa.- No puede ser que en ningún estado estés inscrito.- Negó con su cabeza.- Tampoco puede ser que las cámaras de seguridad no te captaran en algún momento cuando llegaste al hospital.

-No recuerdo como llegué.- Apreté mis puños contra mis piernas.- No lo sé.

-Edward.- Carlisle suspiró.- En la habitación de Isabella había una cámara instalada la noche que tu apareciste.- Carlisle se rellenó la copa de vino dos dedos.- En la grabación sucede algo extraño.

Algo cayó encima de mi. Mi respiración se volvió dificultosa y sentí como mi corazón latía ferozmente en mi pecho.

-No...- Giré el rostro y miré la pantalla.

-¿Ves esa luz blanca en la pantalla?- Carlisle se levantó y la señaló con el dedo.- Minutos antes Isabella estaba hablando contra la nada. El corazón del muchacho de al lado latía perfectamente.

-Yo...- Lo miré al rostro y temblé.

¿Que iba a decirle ahora? Me levanté despacio del sofá y me acerqué a la tele.

-No sabes que decir ¿verdad?- Carlisle se colocó a mi lado.- Yo te lo mostraré.

Corrió la cinta un poco para atrás y pude ver a Bella sola en la habitación. Su rostro miraba hacía la pared y movía sus labios. El chico de al lado estaba vivo todavía.

-Ella estaba inconsciente.- Puntualizó Carlisle.- estaba demasiado medicada y no podía levantarse ella sola. Aunque lo más extraño viene ahora.-Carlisle señaló la pantalla.

-Oh.-Un gemido se escapó de mis labios al ver lo que ocurrió en esa habitación.-Es...

No pude seguir hablando. Miré la pantalla y observé una silueta oscura en la pared. Pude distinguir perfectamente a mi hermano James gracias a la sombra de sus alas.

-¿Ves eso?- señaló la silueta de las alas.- Pues espera y verás.

Otra sombra apareció en la pared y esta vez pude ver como el chico empezaba a convulsionar en la cama y como si de una niebla espesa se tratase, se levantó de la cama y desapareció. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y diría que estaba apunto de salirse de mis cuencas.

-N...n...no.- Balbuceé.

-Espera.- Carlisle se arrodilló a mi lado.-Hay más.

Otra sombra negra se alzó en la pared y de pronto se abrieron sus alas. Supe enseguida que ese era yo. Bella seguía hablando a la nada con su cuerpo inerte observando la pared. Una luz blanca invadió al pantalla y cuando el fogonazo se fue, aparecí yo en mi forma humana en el suelo.

-Creo que hay algo que debes contarme.- Carlisle se levantó, sacó al cinta de video y me cogió del brazo.- Vamos a mi despacho, las chicas estarán apunto de salir de la cocina y los chicos de bajar a cenar.

Lo seguí por un estrecho pasillo en el primer piso sin protestar ¿Que iba a contarle yo ahora? Carlisle encendió la luz y entró en la habitación dejándome caer bruscamente contra la silla.

-Ya puedes empezar.- Dejó al cinta contar la mesa.- Si no lo haces, llamaré a Charlie y le mostraré la cinta. Después saldrás de mi casa y no volverás a vernos jamás, sobre todo a Isabella.

Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver que decía la verdad. Aquello se iba a complicar demasiado y yo no sabía que decirle.


	12. Soy uno mas entre vosotros

**Feliz año nuevo y gracias a todas las que leeis esta historia y comentais, tambien a las lectoras fantasma. Nos vemos el año que biene con un poco más de esta historia kiss. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo once. Soy uno más entre vosotros. **

La igualdad hace la fuerza.

A veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere. Pueden complicarse hasta el punto de hacerte desfallecer, o pueden fortalecerte hasta hacerte más fuerte y más grande. En ese instante creo que yo estaba en la primera opción. Los ojos de mi supuesto nuevo padre, me observaban sin clemencia. Su mirada en ese instante era fría. Temblé ante aquel hecho.

Observé una vez más la cinta sobre la mesa y tragué en seco ¿Cual sería la verdad que él soportaría? Miré el suelo antes de enfrentarme una vez más a mi destino. Yo siempre había sido implacable. El poder, el miedo, la fuerza, la energía. Yo había sido el todo y la nada. Me levanté de la silla y apoyé mis manos sobre aquella mesa y con decisión le pregunté.

-¿Quien crees que soy?- Observé su duro rostro.

-No lo sé.- Carlisle giró su rostro.- Por eso te lo pregunto.

-Si te dijera aquello que tu mente no soportaría, tal vez me llamarías loco.- Me separé del escritorio.- Y si no te lo dijera, me echarías de aquí como si fuera la peste.

-Arriesgate.- Se levantó y rodeó el escritorio hasta colocarse a mi lado.- Me gusta saber a quien meto en mi casa.

-Soy aquel que podrías preguntarme cualquier cosa y tendría una repuesta correcta.- Estiré mis manos boca arriba.- Soy aquel que deseé ser "uno más" durante demasiado tiempo. Os he visto crecer y compartir. Entregaros al amor sin pestañear o a la tentación.

-No me gusta tu forma de hablar.- Carlisle caminó hasta colocarse más cerca de mi.- Hablas como si conocieras la vida humana desde hace demasiado tiempo.

-Solo te pido la oportunidad de ser uno más entre vosotros.- Ladeé mi cabeza.

-¿Quien eres?- Carlisle apretó la cinta entre sus manos.-¿Y que quieres de mi familia?

-Quiero ser Edward Cullen.-Miré sus ojos.- Amar y ser amado.

-¡¿Quien eres?- Golpeó la mesa haciéndome saltar.

-Una vez fui...- Me separé de él con pasos firmes hacía atrás.-¿Crees en lo sobrenatural?

-¿Qué?- Carlisle arrugó su frente.- ¿Sobrenatural? Yo solo he visto a Isabella hablar con la nada y unas sombras inexplicables en esa habitación. Después apareciste tú.

-¿Sombras inexplicables?- Me alejé dos pasos más.

-Exacto. Quiero que me digas como hiciste eso. Quiero que me digas la verdad.- Carlisle se acercó unos pasos más hasta mi de nuevo.

-Esta bien.- Miré el suelo y tragué antes de decirle la verdad.- He sido la muerte durante milenios.

El silencio se apoderó de aquella sala y sentí que mi corazón humano retumbaba en mi pecho. Una risa rompió aquel pesado silencio y alcé mi cabeza para observar aquellos ojos azules.

-La muerte.- Susurró mientras reía.- ¿No tienes nada mejor que decirme?

-Si.- Volví a tragar.- Fue un castigo por amaros. Antes de eso fui un ángel, pero deseaba ser uno más de vosotros y acepté el peor trato que me ofrecieron. Aquella noche volví a ser el ángel que fui y se me concedió el deseo de ser Edward.

-¿Estas loco?- Carlisle rió de forma extraña.- ¿Y que tiene que ver Isabella en esto?

-Por ella soy Edward.- Me sentí pequeño en ese instante.- Ella me amó tal y como era y me ama tal y como soy ahora.

-Estas loco.- Carlisle cogió la cinta entre sus manos.- Realmente loco.

-Tu querías la verdad.-Lo miré confundido.

-Tendrías que haber entrado en un psiquiátrico y no en esta casa.-Carlisle me cogió del brazo fuertemente.- Solo quería saber con que truco habías hecho esa sombras y me sales con que eras la muerte y fuiste un ángel.

-Es la verdad, me haces daño.- Intenté soltarme de su agarre.- Confié en ti.

Y por primera vez, supe lo que era llorar. Mis ojos escocieron dejándome casi ciego. Un gemido salió de mi garganta y mi espalda empezó a arder como nunca.

-Estas llorando.- Afirmó Carlisle.- Me mientes y después lloras.

-¿Os he perdido, verdad?- Lo observé mientras me empujaba hacía la puerta del despacho.-No soy lo suficiente humano para vosotros.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de eso?- Carlisle me sacó a la sala llevándome del brazo.- Ahora mismo te voy a llevar al hospital.

-Si.- Susurré ya sin fuerzas.- Como usted diga, señor.- Agaché mi cabeza y observé el suelo mientras era sacado de aquella casa.

-¿Donde vais?- Preguntó Esme.

-Espera fuera y no te vayas.- La mirada de Carlisle me horrorizó.

-Si.- Sonreí a Esme y salí por la puerta.

Al apoyarme en el marco, pude escuchar la conversación de Esme y Carlisle.

-No podemos adoptarlo.- Carlisle sonó serio.

-¿Por qué?- Esme sonó muy sorprendida.-¿Que ha pasado?

-Verás, es una persona extraña.- Negué con la cabeza y suspiré.

-Pero...- Esme parecía dolida.-¿Que ha hecho?

-Mentirnos.- Carlisle sonó severo.- Cuando vuelva te lo explicaré todo.

Acto seguido salió por la puerta y volvió a cogerme del brazo. Lo seguí sin mediar palabra hasta su coche y tras abrirme la puerta de atrás, me senté en silencio. Carlisle arrancó el coche y observé el camino tras la ventanilla ¿Como podría pasar mi vida entera al lado de Isabella? En ese momento mi pecho dolió como nunca. No volvería a verla jamás.

Tras más de media hora en el coche, empecé a sentirme demasiado mal. Mi cabeza parecía que daba vueltas y mi estómago se encogió. Mis manos no dejaban de temblar y mi respiración se agitó. Carlisle paró el coche al escucharme respirar bruscamente.

-¿Ahora que sucede?- Sus ojos me evaluaron.

-No me siento bien.- Le susurré.

-Esta bien, detendré el coche y saldremos a que te de el aire.- Carlisle se adentró en el camino del bosque y abrió la puerta del coche.- Sal.

En ese instante sonó su teléfono móvil. Me dejó apoyado contra el coche y se alejó unos pasos para hablar. Pude ver como su expresión se ablandaba y su rostro empalidecía. Tras colgar el teléfono se acercó a mi.

-Acabo de hablar con Isabella.- Carlisle guardó su móvil y cogió mi brazo.- Ella me ha contado su historia ¿Como has conseguido que mienta así por ti?

-No volveré a verla ¿Verdad?- Traté de respirar más calmadamente.- Y a vosotros tampoco.

-Edward.- Carlisle se apoyó a mi lado en el coche.- Nunca me ha convencido tu historia. Eso de que no recuerdes quien eras, ni de donde venías...- Movió su cabeza a ambos lados.- Según tú, vivías en la calle pero nadie te conoce. Y apareces de repente contándome que eras la muerte y un ángel.

-Querías la verdad.- Lo miré a los ojos.- Y puesto que ibas a tenerme en tu casa, pensé que es lo que querías. No hay ningún truco en ese video. De todas formas, llevame donde tengas que llevarme. Seré lo que quieras que sea.

Tras aquellas palabras, sentí que mi cuerpo ardía y caí al suelo de rodillas. Carlisle se agachó a mi lado y levantó mi rostro.

-¿Que te sucede ahora?- Sus ojos esta vez no me decían lo que pasaba por su mente.-Deja ya de mentir.

-Me arde la espalda.- Le confesé al fin.- Me quema.

Carlisle se levantó y con un ligero movimiento de muñecas, sacó la camiseta de mi cuerpo dejándome al descubierto ante sus ojos.

-¿Que es esto?- Pude sentir su mano acariciar mi espalda.- Tienes dos manchas rojas en la espalda y están ligeramente abultadas.

Tras aquellas palabras, la luz blanca volvió a hacer acto de presencia ante nuestros ojos. Carlisle se levantó del suelo y miró hacía ambos lados buscando la proveniencia de aquella luz.

-Márchate.- Susurré.- Dejame aquí solo.- Podía sentir la presencia de mi hermano James.

-Lo dejamos en vuestras manos y lo repudiáis.- La voz de James llenó mis oídos.- No siempre ver es creer.

-¿Quien habla?- Carlisle se cogió de mi brazo.-¿Quien eres?

-Soy James.- Y mi hermano apareció ante nuestros ojos con sus enormes alas blancas haciendo acto de presencia.- Y ese es mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano?- Carlisle arrugó su frente y me miró abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-Has sido el elegido para mostrarle la vida humana, pero veo que me equivoqué. No eres lo suficientemente humano para ello.- James se acercó a mi y me levantó del suelo.

-Yo no...- Carlisle se levantó del suelo y me miró.- ¿Que quieres que crea?

-A mi hermano.- James acarició mi espalda y esta dejó de arderme.- Os ha amado siempre por encima de nosotros. Incluso caminó durante milenios sobre la tierra siendo ignorado y temido al mismo tiempo. Ahora, él, consiguió al fin ser libre y tu lo juzgas de esa forma.

-James, basta.- Miré a mi hermano y le supliqué con la mirada.- No es mal hombre. No lo castigues. Solo defiende lo que es suyo y yo no lo soy.

-No lo defiendas, hermano.- James alzó mi rostro.- Vivir en la ignorancia no hace a uno ignorante, pero si débil.

-No es débil.- Asentí.- Él tiene a cuatro jóvenes acogidos y los ama pro encima de todo, solo que yo no estoy hecho para vivir entre ellos. Son perfectos.

-Tú eres la perfección.- James me acogió entre sus brazos.- Este hombre iba a llevarte a un sitio horrible donde te hubiesen hecho mucho daño.

-No estaba preparado para la verdad.- Dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

-Volverás a casa.- me ordenó mi hermano.- No permitiré que te hagan más daño.

Me levantó del suelo y sentí como mi cuerpo se expandía. Una vez más, mis alas, hicieron acto de presencia y esta vez ante los ojos cautelosos de Carlisle.

-No se lo permitas.- Estiré mi mano hacía Carlisle.- No me dejes volver a casa. Llevame contigo.

-Olvidalo.- James tiró de mi hacía arriba.- Abre bien tus alas y vuela conmigo a casa.

-No quiero.- Me negué intentando escaparme de los brazos de James.- Quiero volver con él. Quiero ser uno de ellos, me lo prometiste.

-Suéltalo.- La voz de Carlisle sonó autoritaria.- No quiere ir.

-Tampoco quería ir a donde tu lo llevabas.- Mi hermano lo miró con odio.

-Volverá a casa conmigo.- Carlisle cogió mi mano.- Perdona mi ignorancia y deja que sea uno más entre nosotros.

-Esta bien, perdonaré tus errores.- james me soltó sobre la hierva.- Ahora, mantendrás esto entre nosotros y cuidarás de Edward como si fuera tu propio hijo.

-Así lo haré.- Carlisle observó mis alas.- Pero eso no puede quedarse.- Y las señaló.

Mi hermano sonrió y tras un nuevo haz de luz, mis alas desaparecieron dejando una marca roja en mi espalda y unos pequeños bultos casi imperceptibles ante el ojo humano. Tras aquello, desapareció.

-Gracias.- Dije alzándome del suelo.- Prometo no molestar. Haré todo aquello cuanto se me pida, siempre.

-Decías la verdad.- Carlisle cayó al suelo y tapó su rostro.- Te juzgue mal.

-No importa, ahora ya sabes mi verdad.- Lo alcé del suelo.- ¿Me ayudarás a ser uno más?

-Siempre.- Y tras aquellas palabras volvimos a casa, a su casa.

Agradecí en silencio que mi hermano me hubiese ayudado. Al fin sería uno más y Carlisle debería guardar mi secreto. Sonreí al ver de nuevo la casa y saber que ya nada ni nadie me alejaría de mi Isabella. Al salir del coche, observé como Esme y bella estaban en el porche.

-¿Que ha sucedido?- Bella se lanzó a mis brazos.- Dime mi pequeño ángel.

-Creo que a partir de ahora, las cosas vana cambiar.- Besé despacio sus labios y miré a Carlisle.

-Me equivoqué con cierta información.- Carlisle abrazó a Esme.- pero ya esta todo aclarado, mañana, será un Cullen oficialmente.

-Eso me lo contarás en privado.- Bella besó de nuevo mis labios.- Aún hay mucho que has de aprender siendo humano.- Susurró contra mi oído.

Los cuatro entramos en la casa y por primera vez, sentí que ese era verdaderamente mi hogar.


	13. Oficialmente un Cullen

**Capitulo doce. Oficialmente un Cullen.**

Sonriele a la vida y trata de ser positivo.

Las manos me sudaban incontroladamente. Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón tan fuerte que retumbaban en mi pecho, haciendo eco en mis oídos. Hoy por fin, iba a formar parte de aquella familia. Caminaba despacio por aquel pasillo lleno de cuadros tontos. Podía sentir los pasos de Carlisle detrás de mi y aquello me ponía más nervioso.

Desde que Carlisle sabía mi secreto, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña y sabía perfectamente como explicarme aquellas cosas humanas, que no entendía. Muchas veces, en estas dos semanas, había tenido la paciencia suficiente para explicarme los lazos humanos. Poco a poco me había explicado como un ser humano, puede amar de forma incondicional a su pareja, sus hijos o amigos.

Entré en aquel despacho y tras presentarse el hombre que se encontraba delante de nosotros, nos hizo firmar una serie de papeles que ni siquiera entendía. Al salir, durante el trayecto en coche hacía la casa, Carlisle, me explicó lo que había firmado.

-No te abrumes, hijo.- Carlisle me sonrió.- En esos papeles, reclamo aquello que es mío ahora y también lo que es tuyo.

-No entiendo.- Dije en voz alta.

-Fácil.- Carlisle suspiró.- Ahora, tú, eres mi hijo legal y con ello eres nuestro heredero.- Giró a la derecha.- Pero también he recalcado en esos papeles que dejas a mis hijos acogidos parte de esa herencia.

-Está bien.- Dije suspirando.- Al fin y al cabo no me interesa nada material.- Y observé la carretera.

-Lo sé.- Carlisle me sonrió.- Pero ya te interesará cuando crezcas.

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio. Podía escuchar la radio de fondo y reconocer viejas canciones. Me encantaba saber más que los humanos sobre cosas antiguas. Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones era un novato referente a las cosas del día a día.

Cuando Carlisle aparcó el coche, sentí un alivio interior increíble. Definitivamente los coches y yo no nos llevábamos nada bien. Entré a paso lento en la casa y observé a un animal negro con sus ojos fijos en mi persona. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, dejándome helado.

-¿Quien es eso?- Pregunté bajito a Carlisle.

-No es quien, sino qué.- Él rió.- Es un perro.

-Se que se llaman perros.- Giré los ojos.- Pero... ¿Que hace aquí?

-Es el perro de Bella.- Carlisle se arrodilló en el suelo y el perro negro se acercó moviendo la cola.- Es un Rottweiler y se llama Angelo.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente ¿Por qué el perro se llamaba Angelo? Asentí con la cabeza y pasé por su lado. El perro levantó la cabeza tan grande que tenía y volvió a mirarme.

-No te hará nada.- La voz de Bella llenó mis oídos.- Es un angelito.- Y me sonrió.

-¿Por qué Angelo?-Pregunté separándome de los dos.

-Es Ángel en Italiano.- Ella sacudió su cabeza.- Siempre me han gustado los ángeles.- Y me enseñó sus blancos dientes en una enorme sonrisa.-Pero eso ya lo puedes comprobar por ti mismo.

-Es lúgubre.- Y señalé el perro.- Parece traído de allá abajo.- Y señalé el suelo.

-Dicen que es el perro del infierno, pero yo nunca lo vi así, es muy cariñoso.- Bella acarició su gran cabezota.

-Bueno yo me voy a trabajar.- Carlisle se despidió y salió por la puerta.- Nos vemos a la noche.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, ella se acercó ami y besó mis labios dulcemente. Deslicé mis manos por sus sedosos cabellos y atrapé su labio inferior entre los míos. Aquello era estar en la gloria. Después de que ella me explicara que no me ponía enfermo cada vez que me excitaba, decidí que siempre que la besara, me dejaría llevar por las sensaciones.

Agarré fuertemente su nuca y la aprisione entre mi cuerpo y la pared haciéndole notar lo enfermo que me ponía. Ella gimió contra mis labios y aquello me hizo jadear. Bella descendió por mi espalda con sus manos y subió su pierna derecha sobre mis caderas. En ese instante, la levante de sus nalgas y ella se colgó de mi cuerpo.

Subí lentamente las escaleras y me adentré en mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con el pie y deposité a Bella suavemente sobre la cama. Me incorporé un poco y encendí al lamparita. Ella no dejaba de sonreírme mientras acariciaba mi espalda volviéndome loco.

-Te amo.- Susurró contra mi cuello.- Te deseo, mi ángel.

-Te amo, Bella.- Besé su mejilla despacio y ascendí hasta sus parpados depositando suaves besos en el proceso.- Yo también te deseo.- Le confesé.- Enseñame a amarte.-Ella se rió bajito y asintió despacio.

Los dos estábamos recostados en la cama uno frente al otro. Bella bajó sus manos hasta mi pecho y acarició la superficie con delicadeza. Sentí una descarga por mi cuerpo, desde mis cabellos, hasta la punta de mis pies.

Bella descendió con su lengua desde mi mentón hasta la base de mi cuello. Aquello provocó un sonido gutural de mi pecho. No sabía que hacer con mis manos ni donde podía tocar. Ella se dio cuenta de mi indecisión y tras alzar mi mano junto a la suya, la posó suavemente sobre sus redondo y contorneado pecho. Pude sentir la dureza que escondía su sujetador. Su pezón erecto me indicaba que aquello le estaba gustando.

Acaricié despacio sobre la tela y ella emitió un gemido mientras lamía suavemente mi hombro. Levanté mi cabeza para darle mayor acceso y mientras apretaba su pezón entre el pulgar y el indice, ella, mordió mi clavícula. Aquel acto inesperado, me hizo sobresaltarme.

Bella rió mágicamente sobre mi pecho y acarició mi pezón sobre la tela. Sentí rápidamente como esa parte de mi cuerpo que antes no estaba, ahora, estaba demasiado dura. Bella colocó su pierna sobre mis caderas y pude sentir el calor que emanaba de su sexo sobre mi muslo.

Ella tiró de la tela que tapaba mi cuerpo y alcé mi cabeza para que me despojara de ella. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, se desprendió de su blusa y observé con los ojos muy abiertos la pequeña tela negra que cubría sus pechos. Un jadeo salió de mi garganta y ella rió de nuevo.

-No muerdo.- Y acercó mi mano de nuevo a su pecho.- Puedes acariciar cuanto desees, soy tuya.

Acaricié delicadamente con la yema de mis dedos la fina piel que sobresalía de la tela y mordí mi labio inferior. Algo dentro de mi, deseó besar, lamer y succionar aquella suave piel. Apreté mis labios contra su cuello y sin pensármelo, descendí por su pecho hasta toparme con la tela de su sujetador.

-Bésame.- Pidió ella con la voz ronca.- Hazme completamente tuya.

-Eres hermosa.-Susurré contra su piel.-Muy hermosa.- Sentí como el bello de su cuerpo se erizaba.

-No más que tú.- Ella deslizó sus uñas por mi espalda y gemí ante aquel placentero poder que ejercía sobre mi.- Necesito más.

En ese instante me di cuenta que ella sabía perfectamente donde debía tocarme y como. Me separé de su cuerpo y la miré a los ojos.

-Tú...-Acaricié su rostro.- Tú ya...ya...ya has hecho esto ¿verdad?- Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

-Edward.- Bella me recostó en la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo recordándome que mi sexo estaba duro.-Yo salí hasta hace poco con Jacob Black, peor las cosas no funcionaron.- Sus caderas se movieron sobre mi cuerpo haciéndome gemir.- No soy virgen, ya lo he hecho ¿es un impedimento para ti eso?

-No.- Solté con voz extraña.- Te amo tal cual.- Y apreté sus caderas contra las mías.

Bella se recostó sobre mi cuerpo y pude sentir sus pezones tras la tela rozar mi pecho. Jadeé contra su cuello e intenté desabrochar la fastidiosa prenda.

-¿Puedes?- Preguntó entre risitas.- Yo lo hago.

Bella se alzó sobre mi cuerpo y pude ver como la tela caía poco a poco sobre sus hombros hasta caer contra mi pecho dejando sus hermosos pechos al aire. Mi respiración se cortó en ese mismo instante y sentí todo mi cuerpo arder.

-Tocame.- Me pidió en un susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Borra mis anteriores recuerdos y hazme completamente tuya.

-Lo que me pidas.- Contesté sin pensar.- Solo guiame.

Mis dedos acariciaron al fin esa zona ahora despejada y mis labios se enroscaron en su pezón. Bella no dejaba de moverse sobre mi cuerpo como la anterior vez en el sofá y aquello me estaba volviendo loco. Podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar ante aquellas nuevas sensaciones y como ella disfrutaba conmigo.

La recosté sobre la cama mientras seguía besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pechos. Ella jadeó cuando me separé de su cuerpo y solo pude sonreirle. Con dedos temblosos, traté de desabrochar la última prenda que me separaba de su cuerpo y ella cogió mis manos con las suyas para tranquilizarme.

-Shhttt.- Mordió su labio inferior y mi corazón se agitó fuertemente en mi pecho.- Tranquilo, amor.

-Bella.- Besé su plano vientre.- Siento que voy a decepcionarte.- Susurré al fin.

Sabía perfectamente la teoría del sexo, pero jamás llegué a imaginar que pudiera experimentarlo. Me sentía fuera de lugar y a la misma vez como si perteneciera a su cuerpo desde que fui creado.

-No vas a decepcionarme.- Ella cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me recostó sobre su cuerpo.- Hagas lo que hagas, siempre...-Suspiró y aparté mi vista de su rostro.- Escúchame.- Me obligó a mirarla a los ojos.- Siempre serás el mejor.

Tras aquellas palabras, nuestras bocas se juntaron con hambre y ella misma se desabrochó los pantalones dejándome ver su tanga de encaje, a juego con el sujetador. En ese instante mi pantalón se encogió un par de tallas.

-Oh dios.- Suspiré.- Más hermosa de lo que pensé nunca.

-Tu turno.- Ella desabrochó mis pantalones y los bajó hasta mis pies sacándolos de ellos.- Tengo ganas de verte.- Y sus ojos vagaron hasta mi ropa interior.

-Bella.- Agaché mi cabeza.- Soy tuyo.

Me recosté a su lado y sentí el calor de su cuerpo traspasar el mío. El olor en el ambiente había cambiado y podía distinguir perfectamente el de su cuerpo desnudo y excitado. Sus dedos recorrieron mi longitud y jadeé contra sus pechos. Aquel roce había sido la gloria.

Ella me indicó como debía acariciarla sobre su sexo y tras dejar caer el tanga negro sobre el suelo, se recostó a mi lado y abrió sus piernas. Pude ver la carne rosada que me esperaba mojada y ansiosa. Sonreí al ver perfectamente sobre su cuerpo lo que yo le provocaba.

Acerqué mi dedos despacio hasta su sexo y lo acaricié con vehemencia. Poco a poco fui introduciendolos en su ser y pude notar la estrechez de su interior abarcar la longitud de mis dedos. Sus jadeos llenaban la habitación.

Bella se convulsionó contra mi mano y gritó mi nombre. Sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros y sonreí contra sus labios. Aquella sensación de poder me había gustado. Sentir como se retorcía bajo mis caricias, era una sensación extraña. Saqué mis dedos de su interior y ella gimoteó contra mi cuello.

-Más.- Me pidió introduciendo su mano en mi ropa interior.- Quiero más de ti.

-Hueles tan bien.- Acaricié mi labio con un dedo y saboreé su cuerpo con mi lengua.- Sabes tan bien.

Bella empezó a deslizar mi ropa interior por mis piernas, cuando la puerta sonó haciéndonos saltar de la cama.

-Muy bien tortolitos.- Alice gritaba a la otra parte de la puerta.- Siento interrumpir lo que esteis haciendo, pero un perro enorme esta comiéndose las plantas del jardín y haciendo agujeros de tres metros.

-¡Angelo!- bella se levantó de un golpe y se colocó toda su ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Vístete ya seguiremos en otro momento.

Tras salir de la habitación corriendo, me levanté de la cama y volví a colocarme mis ropas. Me encaminé al baño y lavé mis manos con jabón. La verdad es que tenía hambre, ser humano también tenía sus inconvenientes.

Bajé las escaleras despacio y me encontré a mis hermanos riéndose en la mesa. Olía demasiado bien, así que me senté tras decir un simple "Hola" Bella entró a la cocina toda llena de barro y con el perro atado con una correa.

-Voy a atar a Angelo en el porche.- Ella hizo una mueca de disculpa.- Ahora entro y cenamos.

Tras decir "Cenamos" me percaté que habíamos pasado toda la tarde acariciándonos. Aquello me agradó demasiado.

-¿Ya te estrenaste?- Emmett me guiñó un ojo.- ¿O ya lo habías hecho?

-¡Emm!- Rosalie lo miró con enfado.- Déjalo.

-¿Lo has hecho?- Jasper saltó riéndose.

-Alice nos interrumpió en el mejor momento.- Bella entró con un rubor en sus mejillas, pero fuerte.-Recuerdame que te frustre el intento, la próxima vez que te folles a tu novio.- Y le guiñó un ojo a Alice.

-Basta.- Pedí avergonzado.-No más.

-Esta bien, el pequeño Eddie se sonroja.- Emmett rió.- Dejemoslo en paz.

-Buenas noches.- Carlisle entró por la puerta.- Mamá y yo traemos cena especial para celebrar que Edward ya es un Cullen.- Carlisle miró la mesa.- Así que, hacer más espacio para esta comida.-

Carlisle dejó unas bolsas en la mesa y pude ver comida Italiana dentro.

-Que bien.- Emmett frotó sus manos.- No es que Rossie cocine mal, pero prefiero lo Italiano.

Me levanté de la mesa y acompañé a Bella hasta el jardín. Charlie había venido a buscarla. Una parte de mi se alivió, ya que no podría seguir lidiando con mis hermanos y nuestras intimidades.

-Te amo.- Susurró contra mis labios.

-Y yo a ti.- Y la solté a regañadientes.

Tras esos suaves besos en los labios, supe que esto solo acababa de empezar.

-Edward ya ha probado las carnes.- Jasper me señaló conforme me senté en la mesa.- Bella no ha tardado nada en mostrarle quien es el ama.

-Dejar a Edward.- Esme cogió mi mano y la apretó, cosa que agradecí en ese momento.- Ya es mayorcito para hacer lo que quiera.

-Dejarlo que experimente.- Carlisle carraspeó su garganta.- Vosotros ya sabéis todo ¿Verdad?- Y miró a los cuatro.- Y bajo este techo, así que...

-Muy rica la cena.- Y Alice se levantó de golpe de la silla.- Felicidades por llegar a esta casa de locos.- Y me señaló.- Me voy a dormir.

-Yo te sigo.- Jasper se levantó.- Bienvenido, hermano.

Tras esa fugaz escapada, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba solo en la cocina con mis nuevos padres.


	14. Mi maestra

**Capitulo trece. Mi maestra.**

No es más sabio aquel que enseña, sino aquel que aprende con maestría.

Los días pasaron y aquello cada vez era peor. Había escuchado hablar sobre el instituto y la vuelta a él. Bella llevaba dos días yendo a clase y mis hermanos también. Podía decir que me sentía solo en casa cuando todos se iban. Las vacaciones de primavera ya habían acabado y según Carlisle debía ir los tres meses que quedaban de clases.

Me levanté de la cama y tras ducharme y bajar a desayunar, arreglé la mochila como me dijo Emmett. Salí de la casa tras mis hermanos y sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi estómago. Miré a la pequeña Alice y ella me sonrió mientras entraba en su coche seguida de Jasper.

-Estarás bien.- Ella se despidió de mi con la mano.- Ves con Rosalie y Emmett.

Asentí con la cabeza y me giré hacía el coche de mi hermano. Emmett ya estaba dentro del coche con una enorme sonrisa y a su lado Rosalie maquillándose frente un pequeño espejo.

-Ya estas tardando.- Me dijo ella con tono seco.

-Es su primer día.- Emmett la golpeó suavemente.

-Pues para ser la primera vez que va al instituto...- Silbó girando sus ojos.- Sabe demasiado ¿no crees?

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza mirándoles a los dos.

-Soy una esponja.- Y me senté en la parte trasera.-Suelo quedarme con todo aquello que escucho o practico.

Emmett rió a carcajada limpia y condujo hasta el instituto mientras cantaba al ritmo de la radio. Cuando aparcó el coche, pude ver el de Isabella en la puerta. Aquello me puso muy nervioso, ya que desde el último día, donde casi hacemos el amor, no la había visto.

Bajé del coche y Emmett me dio un suave codazo en las costillas. Tras guiñarme un ojo, se dirigió hacía el edificio contiguo, donde ponía en letras grandes " Universidad de Forks"Cogió de la mano de Rosalie y la pegó a su cuerpo desapareciendo por aquella puerta enorme. Miré toda la zona del parking, que mi vista alcanzaba, buscando a Bella. Una mano se posó en mi hombro haciéndome saltar y una voz llegó en un susurro a mis oídos.

-¿Me buscabas?- Bella me giró y besó mis labios rápidamente.

-Puede.- Y reí cogiéndola de la cintura.- Te eché de menos.

-Y yo a ti.- Besó mi boca nuevamente y me cogió de la mano.- Vamos dentro.

Caminamos despacio hasta una sala iluminada. Dentro, había una mujer con pelo blanco y gafas.

-Buenos días, señora Coope.- Bella le tendió un papel.- Este es el nuevo alumno.- Y me señaló.- Él es Edward Cullen.

-Buenos días muchachos.- La mujer se bajó sus gafas hasta la punta de su nariz y me observó con sus ojos azules.- Bien, veamos.

Rebuscó unos papeles y apuntó algunas cosas en otros. Tras cinco minutos allí parados, al fin me tendió unos cuantos y me indicó que iría a la misma clase que Isabella. Bella frunció su ceño al escucharla decir su nombre completo. Sabía que aquello le molestaba y le sonreí.

-Gracias.-Miré los papeles y después a Bella.- ¿Donde vamos?

-Hasta luego, señora Coope.- Bella se despidió de la mujer.

-Hasta luego muchachos, que tengáis un buen día.- La mujer se puso a hacer sus cosas.

-Gracias, hasta luego.- Susurré mientras salíamos.-Tú dices.- Y miré a Bella.

-Bien, nuestra primera clase es matemáticas y después historia.- Ella rió.- Creo que la segunda es muy fácil para ti.

-Eso espero.- Mientras caminábamos a clase, sentía un peso enorme sobre mis hombros.-Suerte, Edward.- Me dije a mi mismo al entrar en clase.

-Buenos días.- Un hombre clavo y con el poco pelo que le quedaba de un tono plateado, me miró de arriba abajo.- Debes ser Edward Cullen.

-Así es.- Lo observé.

-Siéntate en tu sitio, Swan.- Bella se sentó en la tercera fila junto a la ventana.- Chicos...

El profesor llamó la atención de todos los jóvenes que allí habían y tragué en seco cuando me di cuenta que todos me estaban mirando. Di un paso hacía atrás y me alejé de la primera fila lo más que pude. Interactuar con tantos humanos, aún era un reto para mi.

-¿Quien es?- Preguntó una chica rubia y con voz de pito.

-Él mismo se presentará.- El profesor me indicó que hablara con su mano.

-Buenas.- Y sentí mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza.- Soy Edward Cullen, tengo diecisiete años y soy el hijo adoptivo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

Hubo muchos cuchicheos durante unos segundos. Todos me miraron incesantemente y después se relajaron.

-Bueno, siéntate al lado de Mike Newton.- Aquello no me gustó.

Caminé hasta el único pupitre libre y vi la mirada de disculpa de Bella. Ella estaba sentada al lado de una chica morena, delgada y con gafas. Me senté al lado del chico y él rápidamente me tendió su mano.

-Soy Mike.- Y me sonrió.- Bienvenido.

-¿Gracias?- Pregunté mirándole a su cara.

-No estés nervioso.- Y rió.- yo te enseñaré lo mejor de este instituto, incluidas las chicas.

-No, gracias.- Y miré ami Bella.- Ya tengo una chica especial.

-Wow.- Y me dio un golpe en la espalda.- Aspiras muy alto, la hija del Jefe Swan es intocable.

-Pues es mi novia.- Y le sonreí a Mike.

-Vaya, Cullen, llegas pisando fuerte.- Y miró a los demás chicos.

-¡Newton, silencio!- El profesor golpeó la mesa.-No quiero castigarte.

-Si, profesor.- Mike me miró serio y hundió su cabeza en sus libros.

Durante la clase, no pude evitar el observar a Bella, la necesitaba. Después de tantos días sin verla, ahora lo único que quería era abrazarla y besarle. Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, creí estar en la gloria. Nada más salir de clase, la abracé y besé sus labios.

-Así que eres un imposible.- Le susurré contra su nuca.- Vaya, Swan, eso me pone en el numero uno.

-Tu siempre serás el primero para mi.- Y besó mis labios introduciendo su pequeña lengua en mi boca.- El mejor.

-Esta bien.- La chica morena se acercó a nosotros.- Tenemos historia y llegamos tarde.

-En esa clase, nos sentaremos juntos.- Bella tiró de mi mano.- Ángela, se sentará con su novio Ben.

La clase de historia se me dio demasiado bien. Incluso muchas veces, tenía ganas de corregir al profesor. Muchas fechas no eran exactas o el numero de victimas de las guerras estaban equivocados...pero debía dejarlo pasar y amoldarme a lo que los libros decían.

Los días pasaron sin darme cuenta y con ello los meses. Se podía decir que los Cullen estaban orgullosos de mí, sobre todo Carlisle. Con Bella, las cosas siguieron igual. Con tanto estudio, no teníamos mucho tiempo para estar solos, así que deseaba que llegaran las vacaciones de verano para repetir aquel momento mágico de mi habitación.

Era el día de nuestra graduación y me sentía nervioso. Estaba viviendo muchas experiencias humanas y aquello me agradaba demasiado. Tras colocarme aquel extraño vestido amarillo chillón, bajé las escaleras junto a mis hermanos.

-Hoy te gradúas.- Emmett pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros.- Alice está desesperada.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté curioso.

-Ya la conoces "Se gradúa" y está como loca.- Emmett rió.- Nos vemos allí.

Alice bajó las escaleras corriendo con su bata amarilla chillona. Tras lanzarse a mis brazos, darme dos besos y gritar un "Felicidades", salió por la puerta junto a Jasper. Él solo me lanzó una mirada de disculpa. Esme y Carlisle me llevaron al instituto. Allí, me encontré con mi Bella. Ella estaba realmente hermosa con ese vestido, bata o lo que fuera. Sin embargo yo...

L agente iba subiendo conforme nos nombraban. Charlie estaba junto amis padres y todos sonreían. Cuando llegó mi turno, subí y recogí lo que me dieron. Tras bajar del escenario, Jessica Stanley dio un discurso y al fin fuimos libres. Esme, Carlisle y Charlie me felicitaron y tras comer en un restaurante toda la familia, al fin fuimos libres de esas horribles túnicas.

En la comida aprendí que la prenda amarillo "Piolín", se llamaba túnica. Cosa que nos hizo mucha gracia, ya que yo le llamaba bata y eso era algo que se pone cuando te levantas de la cama o para abrigarte en casa en invierno.

Bella me arrastró hasta una gran casa, donde hacían una fiesta de graduación. Según ella era mejor que el baile del instituto que acudimos la tarde anterior. La gente bebía sin control y unos se restregaban contra los otros sin medida. Pude ver allí a Mike, Ángela, Ben, Tyler, Jessica y otra gente más.

Después de bailar un rato con Bella, Alice y Rosalie, decidí tomar el aire. Tantas emociones humanas me estaban abrumando. Salí al patio trasero donde había unas hamacas y me senté allí a respirar un poco.

-¿Estas bien?- Sentí las manos de Bella sobre mi pecho.- Abre los ojos.

-Tranquila, solo que esto es demasiado para mi.- Y sonreí.- Piensa que yo nunca he interactuado con tantos humanos.

-Ahora eres uno de los nuestros.- Y se sentó en mi regazo.- Así que acostumbrate.

Bella juntó sus labios con los míos y sentí su lengua caliente entrar en mi boca. Sin poder evitarlo, un gemido escapó de mi boca bastante alto. Ella rió contra mis labios y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo se estremecía ante su contacto y la agarré fuertemente de sus caderas para pegarla más a mi cuerpo.

-No me hagas esto.- Susurré contra su cuello.- Llevo mucho tiempo sin tocarte de esta forma y me estas matando.

-Vamos arriba.- Ella me guió pro una escalera cuando entramos en la casa.- Aquí estamos mejor.

Bella me empujó dentro de una habitación y me tendió sobre la cama. Cuando encendió la luz, ya estaba completamente desnuda.

-Bella.- Suspiré excitandome.- Eres hermosa.

-Vamos a continuar donde lo dejamos meses atrás.- Y tiró de mi camiseta.

Gustosamente me despojé de mis ropas quedando desnudo ante sus ojos.

-Eres perfecto, mi ángel.- Ella acarició mi cuerpo y dejó besos por todas aquellas partes que pudo.- Relajate.

Bella cogió mi duro miembro entre sus manos y entendí en ese mismo instante para que servía realmente aquella cosa molesta entre mis piernas. Un gemido salió de mi garganta y besé sus labios con ferocidad. Ella rió contra mis labios y siguió deslizando su mano sobre la longitud de mi sexo. Un nudo se formó en mi bajo vientre y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Algo se apretó en mi cuerpo y empecé a temblar. Sus caricias, eran cada vez más prietas y más rápidas.

-Bella.- Gemí.- Ahh...me gusta...ahh.- Me retorcí sobre aquellas mantas.

-Eso es.- Ella me miró a los ojos.- Vente para mi.

Un latigazo en mi espalda, un ardor en mi bajo vientre y sentí algo salir de mi cuerpo mientras un placer inmenso se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Cuando abrí mis ojos, pude ver aquel liquido que empapó mis pantalones la anterior vez.

-Puaj.- Fruncí mi ceño.- Limpiate.

-No dirás "Puaj" cuando sepas que esto es lo que hace los bebés.- Y rió.

-Se que eso hace los bebés.- Y torcí mi cabeza.- No soy tonto, solo que me dio...uhg.- Y cerré mis ojos.

Sin poder evitarlo, deseé besar esa parte escondida de su cuerpo y descendí hasta ella. Bella agarró mis cabellos fuertemente y sentí como temblaba bajo mis labios. Aquello me incitó a morder, lamer y succionar suavemente, aquel punto que había encontrado entre sus pliegues.

-Edward...si.- Jadeo apretando mis cabellos.- Más...sigue...-Adentré dos dedos en su interior y bombeé rápidamente.- Me...

Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando un gemido la interrumpió, haciéndome sentir lo que le ocurría. Su cuerpo se arqueó contra mi boca y su interior apresó mis dedos mientras convulsionaba. Aquello me llenó de dicha. Me separé de su cuerpo poco a poco mientras dejaba besos por su vientre y sus pechos. Ella me recostó en la cama y cogió sexo medio duro entre sus dedos.

-Me toca.- Y se arrodilló junto a mi cuerpo.

Tras aquellas palabras, besó mi vientre y descendió hasta mi sexo. Lamió despacio y tocó suavemente la punta. Aquello provocó que me endureciera de nuevo. Bella se relamió los labios y se introdujo mi miembro en su boca. Solté un gemido demasiado fuerte y ella rió haciéndome cosquillas. Me agarré a las mantas y con un vaivén de su cabeza, me llenó de un placer absoluto.

Cuando sentí de nuevo aquel fuego en mi interior, la separé de mi cuerpo y la obligué a recostarse a mi lado. Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos y me sonrió. Tras besar dulcemente sus labios, acaricié su pecho y lo besé.

-No quiero acabar así.- Susurré contra su pecho.- Quiero probar tu cuerpo.

-Ven.- Bella se tendió en la cama y abrió sus piernas para recibirme.- Hazme tuya.

Mi pecho se infló de orgullo al saber que ella también deseaba que la tomara. Me posicioné entre sus piernas y sentí el roce de nuestros sexos. Un gemido salió al unísono de nuestras gargantas.

-Te amo.- Besé sus labios y cogí mi miembro para adentrarlo en ella.- Gracias.

-No me des las gracias.- Ella se arqueó dejándome más fácil la entrada a su cuerpo.- Lo deseo tanto como tú.

Deslicé mi sexo dentro de su cuerpo y me quedé quieto saboreando ese pequeño instante. El calor de su cuerpo invadía el mío y aquello me hizo sentir especial. Ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y me empujó para que siguiera. La miré a los ojos y besé sus labios espacio.

Poco a poco nuestros cuerpos empezaron a sudar y en cada embestida, gemíamos sin poder controlarnos. Cogí a bella pro su pierna izquierda y la levanté un poco, sintiéndola cada vez más unida a mi cuerpo. Entré y salí cada vez más rápido, hasta que nuestros cuerpos empezaron a temblar sin control.

-Vente conmigo, Edward.- Ella clavó sus uñas en mi espalda y jadeé.- Seamos uno.

Tras sus palabras, me dejé llevar y mi cuerpo se movió más deprisa hasta explotar en su interior. Dejé apoyada mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban un poco. Salí de su interior y me sentí vacío.

-Ha sido maravilloso.- Traté de clamar mi agitada respiración.- Hermoso.

-Si, lo ha sido.- Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y acarició mi estómago.- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Bella.- Besé su pelo y nos dormimos.

Al despertar desnudo junto a su cuerpo, sentí que mi vida pertenecía completamente a esa mujer. Sin ella, no sería quien era. La amaba con todo mi ser y debía hacérselo saber a cada instante de nuestras vidas. Bella abrió sus ojos y me observó.

-Buenos días.- Besó mis labios.- Nos dormimos.

-Si, hicimos mucho trabajo anoche.- Y reí.

-Espero que Ángela no se enfade por desaparecer en su casa.- Y se levantó dejándome ver su maravilloso cuerpo desnudo.- Mejor vistámonos y salgamos de aquí.- Me tendió mis ropas.- No quiero que nos pillen desnudos.

Tras vestirnos y salir de la habitación, comprobamos que no nos viera nadie. La casa estaba en silencio y recogida. Había gente durmiendo en los sofás, así que salimos despacio de aquella casa. Mientras Bella me acercaba a casa, pensé que debería buscarme un lugar para estar con ella de esa forma. Ahora que había probado lo que era amarla, necesitaba más y más de ella.

-Nos vemos luego.- Bella besó mis labios cuando aparcó el coche en casa de los Cullen.- Me ducho, desayuno, le digo a Charlie que estoy viva y vengo. Te quiero.

-Te amo, te esperaré impaciente.- Y salí del coche.

Ahora, solo podía esperar las bromas de Emmett cuando se enterara. Entré en la casa sonriendo y sintiéndome el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra en muchos milenios.


	15. Salida nocturna

**Capitulo catorce. Salida nocturna.**

El presente, no es el olvido del pasado ni la espera del futuro.

La sonrisa no abandonaba mi rostro. Podía observar a Rosalie sentada a mi lado con su ya muy evidente barriguita. Ella estaba embarazada de su primer hijo y radiaba de felicidad. En ese instante, nos encontrábamos en un Pub lleno de gente y música sonando a nuestro alrededor. Bella estaba sentada ami lado y me hacía cosquillas en la palma de mi mano con su pulgar. Podía ver la felicidad en los ojos de cuanto humano me rodeaba aquella noche en esa mesa.

Esa noche, celebrábamos el embarazo de Rosalie y el año de casados de Jasper y Alice. Ellos eran puro fuego. Nunca me cansaba de ver el amor que se daban el uno al otro. Apreté fuertemente los dedos de Bella contra mi mano y la miré.

-¿Quieres otra copa?- Le pregunté besando sus labios.

-No, creo que estoy bien así.- Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi frente y me sonrió.- Besame.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y atrapé sus labios entre los míos. Jamás me cansaría de esa sensación. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis cabellos y yo la acerqué a mi cuerpo.

-Hey.- Alguien llamó nuestra atención.- Vamos, pervertidos.

-Cállate.- Rosalie le dio un codazo a su marido.- Dejalos.

-No paran.- Él rió.- ¿Os acordáis de su primer polvo?

-No.- Dije muy serio.- Para con eso.

-Él tuvo la sonrisa de estúpido pro dos semanas.- Alice aplaudió.- Parecía un niño bobo.

-No paraba de ducharse.- Emmett rió.- El pobre siempre estaba caliente.

-Mira.- Rosalie se levantó.- No digas eso de Edward.- Ella le señaló con el dedo.- Tu estabas igual hasta que me embaracé.

-Rossie.- Emmett la sentó.- Y seguiré igual, estés embarazada o no.

-No queremos detalles.- Jasper se aclaró al garganta.- Y dejar a Edward.

-De eso hace ya mucho tiempo.- Y miré a Bella.- Después de cinco años creo que ese paso ya lo superamos.

-¿Estas seguro?- Emmett golpeó mi rodilla con su pie.- Porque yo creo que no es así. Cuentales lo de anoche.

-No voy a contar nada.- Gruñí.

-¿Que paso anoche?- Preguntó Alice.

-Fuimos a cenar con los papas y ellos estaban en el garaje.- Volví a gruñir.

-¡Cállate!- Bella le tiró un cacahuete.

-Fue de película.- Emmett se hincó en la silla.

-Emmie.- Rosalie tapó su boca.- Creo que eso es su intimidad.

-No cuando lo están haciendo en el garaje.- Emmett se rió.- Aparqué mi coche en el garaje y ahí estaban encima del capó del coche de Bella.

-Dios.- Alice arrugó su frente.- No des detalles.

-No hay ninguno, porque ella se bajó rápidamente la falda y él se subió el pantalón.- Emmett frotó sus manos.

-Creo que te has pasado.- Dije molesto.- A nadie le importa.

-Menos mal que Rossie entró antes en casa.- Y la miró.- No hubiese molado que le hubieses visto en pelotas.- Y me señaló.

-¿Que le hubiese visto?- Bella rió.-¿O que hubiese comparado lo de Edward con lo tuyo?

Todos rieron menos él. Emmett arrugó su frente y se terminó su cerveza de un trago.

Será mejor que nos vallamos.- Rosalie se levantó.- Mañana tengo una eco grafía.

-¿Ya sabes lo que es?- Pregunté.

-Es un niño.- Dijo Emmett muy orgulloso.

-¿Y ya tenéis nombre?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Se llamará...James.- Dijo Rosalie señalando su vientre.

Aquello provocó que tosiera. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me levanté de la silla.

-¿Y ese nombre?- Preguntó Bella levantándose detrás de mi.-¿De donde lo habéis sacado?

-Un día, Carlisle, dijo que tu estabas entre nosotros gracias a un tal James.- Rosalie movió su cabeza.- Y puesto que gracias a ese hombre, estas con nosotros...

-Ok.- Miré a Bella y le sonreí.

Hoy en día, tras cinco años, era todavía nuestro secreto. Carlisle nunca se lo dijo a nadie y Bella y yo eramos completamente felices. Todos nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos de aquel local.

-¿Donde vais vosotros?- Alice besó mi mejilla.

-Pues yo a casa de Carlisle.- Dije resignado.- Mañana tengo un examen.

-Yo iré con Charlie.- Bella hizo un puchero.- Hasta la semana próxima, no nos dan las llaves de nuestra casa.

-¿Os casareis antes de vivir juntos?- Preguntó Rosalie.

-Así lo quiere Charlie.- Dije temblando.- Sino, es capaz de dispararme.

Todos reímos ante mis palabras. Tras despedirnos de mis hermanos, caminamos hasta el coche de Bella.

-¿No te vas a sacar el carnet del coche?- Me preguntó mientras conducía hasta casa de mis padres.

-Sabes que no me siento muy bien en un coche.- Y la miré.

-Ya.- Ella se encogió de hombros.- Pero pronto viviremos juntos y tendrás que ir a trabajar.

-Mañana hago mi último examen, así que aún me queda un poco para trabajar.- Y sonreí.- Además, aún no nos vamos de Forks.

-Pronto.- Ella acarició mi pierna.

-Pronto.- le confirmé.

Al llegar a la casa de Carlisle. Ella aparcó el coche y me miró. Sin poder evitarlo, la senté sobre mi cuerpo y la besé con hambre.

-He deseado hacer esto toda la noche.- Le dije entre beso y beso.

-Y yo de tenerte de cualquier forma.- reí ante su comentario.

-Vamos dentro.- Le dije en un susurro.

-Sabes que no me gusta cuando están tus padres.- Me dijo sonrojada.- Desde la última vez que...

-Bella, eso fue hace tres años.- Y me reí.- Además, ayer estábamos en el garaje y no te importó.

-Por qué allí no nos oyen.- Ella mordió mi labio inferior y gemí.- Hagamoslo aquí, a la oscuridad de la noche.

Tras sus palabras, ella se levantó su falda y arranqué su tanga. Un gruñido salió de mi pecho al sentir su mano desabrochar mis pantalones. Ella rió y lamió mis labios. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba dentro de su ser y era apretado por sus piernas.

Mis manos agarraron sus nalgas fuertemente y la embestí sin descanso hasta que la sentí tensarse sobre mi cuerpo. Ella jadeó mi nombre contra mi oreja y eso provocó que explotara en su interior.

-Me encanta que tomes pastillas.- Le dije abrochando mis pantalones.- Nunca nos quedamos sin sexo.

-No me gusta sentir esa barrera de goma separándonos.- Y besó mis labios.- Buenas noches, mi ángel.

-Buenas noches, mi princesa.- Salí del coche y entré en casa después de verla marchar.

Al día siguiente, ella vino a buscarme a las seis de la mañana para llevarme a la universidad.

Durante el trayecto, solo pude leer una y otra vez mis apuntes. Necesitaba aprobar ese examen fuese como fuese. Al llegar ala universidad, ella se despidió de mi deseándome suerte.

Al entrar en la clase, sentí mi cuerpo pesado y mi frente empapada de sudor ¿Y si no aprobaba? Tragué en seco y me senté en mi puesto. Necesitaba sacar un sobresaliente fuese como fuese. Charlie me dejaría casarme con Bella si era un buen hombre de provecho, así que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

Cuando tuve la hoja en blanco en mi poder, casi me da algo. El profesor repartió el cuaderno de las preguntas y casi vomito allí mismo. Por un instante mi mente se había quedado en blanco. Traté de relajarme y acordarme de todo lo que había estudiado. Tras tres horas de examen, al fin había terminado. Cuando miré a mi alrededor, era el último en entregarlo y salir de aquella sala.

Caminé despacio por los pasillos de la universidad y suspiré tratando de decirle adiós a todo aquello. En una semana tendría el resultado y aquello lo esperaría con demasiadas ansias. Cuando salí de la universidad, mi Bella ya me estaba esperando en el aparcamiento con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Como te fue todo?- Me preguntó nada más entrar en el coche.

-Creo que lo hice bien.- Dije golpeando mi barbilla.

-¿Crees?- Bella sonrió y arrancó el coche.

-Si.- Dije al fin.- Esta semana va a ser eterna.

-Solo relajate.- Ella besó mis labios y siguió conduciendo.

Al llegara casa, sonó el móvil en mi bolsillo. Al sacarlo, pude ver en la pantalla el nombre de Emmett. Sonreí y descolgué el teléfono.

-¿Que tal?- Emmett parecía emocionado.-¿Como te fue el examen.

-Creo que bien.- Dije dudoso.-¿Que te ocurre?

-¿Con quien estás?- Preguntó aún muy contento.- Estoy en el comedor junto a Esme, Bella y Carlisle.

-Está bien, yo estoy con Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, así que pon el manos libres.- Emmett rió.

-Bien.- Y lo puse.- Dinos ahora porque estas tan feliz, hermano.

-Esperamos mellizos.- Y Alice gritó.- Serán James y Vera.

-Eso es una muy buena noticia.- Esme lloró de alegría.- Mis niños.

-Niño y niña.- Emmett rió.- Ya tendremos a la parejita.

-Él está feliz porque dice que así no tendrá que tener más.- Dijo molesta Rosalie.

-No es cierto.- Alice defendió a Emmett.- Dijo que si lo maldecías en el parto o lo amenazabas con cortarle su flecha, no tendríais más y que de todas formas, él, se conformaba con uno de cada.

Todos reímos ante aquel comentario. Cuando colgaron el teléfono, observé ami Bella dormida entre mis brazos. El trayecto de ida y vuelta la volante la había cansado mucho. La subí escaleras arriba y la dejé en mi cama.

Durante un buen rato, tras ducharme y sentarme en la cama, la observé dormir. Deseaba que me dieran pronto los resultados y casarme con mi Bella. Deseaba tener hijos y ser feliz completamente a su lado en nuestra casa. Me acosté al fin a su lado y cuando la sentí a mi alrededor, deseé que esa sensación de paz no acabara nunca.


	16. ya soy un abogado

Capitulo quince. Ya soy un excelente abogado.

Todo esfuerzo, da sus recompensas.

Tras siete días de agobio y ansias, al fin me daban mi nota final. Mis pies no dejaban de moverse y mis manos... podía decir que estaban empapadas de los nervios. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y ni siquiera podía hacer caso a la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Sacarme una carrera y ser al fin alguien de respeto, era demasiado para mi.

Emmett y Jasper se cachondeaban demasiado sobre mis expectativas y el trabajo duro. Muchas veces, podía escuchar como se reían y me decían una y otra vez que solo vivía para estudiar. Aquello me llegaba a molestar en muchas ocasiones, pero Carlisle me había enseñado que todo esfuerzo, tiene su recompensa. En ese instante, necesitaba creer más que nunca en sus palabras.

Podía decirse que Carlisle ya me había "Enchufado" en un buen puesto. Así que en ese momento, solo necesitaba oír mi nota y saber si podría responder ante la amabilidad y la dedicación del humano que me adoptó.

Cuando al fin apareció la persona que llevaba esperando durante más de media hora, supe que lo había logrado. Su sonrisa era muy amplía y podía ver el brillo de la satisfacción en sus ojos. Me levanté de mi asiento y Bella me cogió del brazo. Podía sentir que ella también estaba nerviosa ante lo que iba a ocurrir en esa sala.

-Edward.- Mi tutor habló.- Debo decirte que has aprobado.- Una sonrisa más amplia se formó en nuestros rostros.

-Gracias.- Dije con el corazón en la mano.

-Puedes decirle a Carlisle abiertamente que eres un abogado.- Y rió.- Así que ya puedes empezar a trabajar en el bufete de abogados de su amigo. Aun así, espero verte en la graduación dentro de tres días.

-Aquí estaré.- Y sonreí.

Cuando salimos de la sala abracé a Bella tan fuerte, que la hice protestar entre mis brazos.

-Enhorabuena.- Y besó mis labios.- Pero la próxima vez no seas tan efusivo.

-Lo siento amor.- Y entré en el coche.- Entiéndeme.

-Sobre...- Y me miró con ojos brillantes.

-"Supuestamente no soy humano"- Y reí.- Esto es un logro para mí.

-Lo sé, amor.- Y acarició mi mejilla.- Tu espalda lo demuestra.- Y me guiñó el ojo.

Asentí y restregué mi espalda sobre el asiento del coche. Las marcas rojas de mi espalda, me recordaban cada día lo había sido y lo que era. Jamás podría ir a una piscina pública o una playa y quitarme la camiseta de tirantes, ya que en mi adolescencia lo había hecho y las miradas habían ido a mi espalda siempre.

-No te rasques.- Bella me miró con cara de enfado fingida.- Luego protestas de que se te irrita.

-Lo siento.- Y miré mis pies.- Cuando me acuerdo de quien soy, no lo puedo evitar.

-Eres Edward.- Y me miró como solo ella sabía hacerlo.- Recuerdalo siempre.

El resto del trayecto a casa fue en silencio. Cuando ella aparcó en el jardín, Angelo, nos estaba esperando sentado y con la lengua fuera.

-Angelo.- bella lo llamó.- Ven, chico.

El perro acudió a su dueña sin dudarlo y le plantó las patas en su camiseta. Tras acariciarlo un par de veces, el animal vino a mi y se subió a mi y se subió contra mi pecho.

-Hola.- Y acaricié sus orejas.- ¿Has sido bueno con el jardín de Esme hoy?

-Angelo no es malo.- Bella tiró de su collar.- Solo es travieso.

-Díselo a mi madre.- Y reí.- Ha tenido que plantar sus "Rosas" una docena de veces. Algún día...

-Vamos dentro a dar la noticia.- Y caminó hacía la casa.

-¿Ves?- Y miré al perro.- Siempre me deja con al palabra en la boca.

El perro corrió tras su dueña y entró dejando las patas marcadas de barro en el suelo. Entré tras él y cerré la puerta. Cuando me asomé pro la puerta de la cocina, Esme, estaba sonriéndome.

-Felicidades.- Se levantó y me abrazó.- Carlisle se va a poner muy contento.

-Gracias.- Y besé su frente.- Ha sido todo gracias a vuestra ayuda.

-Solo hicimos lo que debíamos hacer.- Y me tendió un vaso con refresco.

-¿Hijo?- La voz de Carlisle sonó desde la puerta.- ¿Donde estáis?

-Estamos en la cocina.- Dijo mi madre.- Sigue las pisadas de Angelo.

Carlisle entró en la cocina y miró al perro.

-Perro malo.- Y lo señaló.- Te voy a enseñar a fregar el suelo.

-Si consigues que haga eso, lo llevaré a la televisión.- Y las mujeres rieron.

-Bueno.- Se sentó a mi lado.- ¿Tenemos algo que celebrar esta noche en familia?

-Si.- Lo miré a sus hermosos ojos azules.- Me voy a graduar y seré un abogado.

-Me alegro.- Carlisle se levantó.- Amore.- Y miró a Esme.- Llama a nuestros hijos y que se reúnan a las nueve en el restaurante de siempre.

-Claro.- Esme se levantó y cogió el teléfono.

Bella y yo, subimos a mi habitación a estar un rato tranquilos. Pasados quince minutos, Esme, apareció tras la puerta. Bella estaba sentada en mi cama y yo estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio.

-Hola, Esme.- Bella la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hemos quedado a las nueve en "Seasons"- Entró en la habitación.- Asique tenéis exactamente dos horas para arreglaros.

-Gracias.- Y se marchó del cuarto.- ¿Tienes ropa aquí o vas a casa?- Pregunté a Bella.

-Tengo ropa aquí.- Se levantó de la cama y abrió el pequeño armario que contenía ropa suya.- Este vestido irá bien.

Sacó un vestido azul oscuro sin mangas y largo hasta los pies. Ese vestido le quedaba maravillosamente bien sobre su cuerpo.

-Con ese vestido estas preciosa.- Y besé sus labios.

-Mejor vayamos a arreglarnos.- Y rió cuando la alcé entre mis brazos.

-Si.- La solté a regañadientes.- Pero después de la cena serás solo mía.

Tras ducharme, me coloqué una camisa y un pantalón de vestir. Al bajar abajo, Esme, me obligó a ponerme la corbata que tanto odiaba y una chaqueta. Cuando Bella bajó maquillada y arreglada como una diosa, casi babeo el suelo. Nunca me acostumbraría a su belleza y elegancia.

-Cierra la boca que vas a manchar el suelo.- Esme me dio un codazo.

-Lo siento.- Y apreté su mano.- Estas hermosa.- Le dije a mi Bella.

-Y tú pareces un ángel.- Carlisle carraspeó su garganta.- ¿Verdad?- Y Bella miró a mi padre.

-Seguro.- Y salimos riendo hacía el coche.

Al llegar al restaurante, mis hermanos ya estaban allí. Podía observar a Rosalie acariciando su barriga y a Emmett con sus dedos enlazados en su mano. Aquella imagen me hizo sonreír. Deseaba profundamente casarme con Bella y pasar por aquella maravillosa experiencia de crear vida humana. Alice estaba cogida del brazo e Jasper y dando golpes suaves con sus pie en el suelo.

-¿Que ocurre? - Miré a mi hermana.

-Habéis tardado.- Y señaló su reloj.

-Solo hemos llegado tarde diez minutos.- Carlisle besó su mejilla.- Vamos dentro.

Tras sentarnos en la mesa reservada y servirnos la cena, celebramos la noticia sobre los bebes de Rosalie y Emmett y que yo iba a ser un abogado pronto. Hubo muchas risas y anécdotas graciosas en la cena, incluso Emmett provocó a Jasper sobre los bebés y que no sería un buen padre. Aquello nos hizo reír mucho, ya que él consentía mucho a Alice y según Emmett, sus hijos serían unos consentidos y mimados.

Tras acabar la cena, nos dirigimos a casa y deseé quedarme a solas con Bella en nuestra habitación. Al entrar en ella, Bella, se despojó de su vestido mostrándome su cuerpo desnudo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir que no había llevado ropa interior durante toda la noche.

-Un día de estos, me matarás de un infarto.- Y la acerqué a mi cuerpo de sus caderas.

-No digas tonterías, tal vez quemado de un calentón, pero no de un infarto.- Y rió contra mis labios.

Me despojé de mis ropas rápidamente y la tumbé contra mi cama. Tenerla bajo mi cuerpo, era la mayor gloría. Tras acariciar y besar cada centímetro de su piel, me adentré en ella deseando que jamás nos separarnos. Sentirla solo mía y bajo mi cuerpo, me hacía amarla cada día más.

Me adentré en ella más y más deprisa cuando noté que estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y jadeé ante aquella sensación. Tras sentir como su cuerpo convulsionaba bajo mis brazos, me dejé llevar y exploté en su interior. Aún jadeante, me recosté a su lado y la apreté contra mi pecho. Dormir a su lado cada noche y despertar viendo su rostro, me llenaba de fuerzas cada día.

Al día siguiente, Carlisle, me llevó al bufete de su amigo. Las cosas no salieron mal. Según su amigo, conforme me graduara empezaría a trabajar allí y sería formado para ser el abogado de la empresa de mi padre. Necesitaba ser el mejor y demostrarle con hechos lo agradecido que estaba por haberme aceptado tiempo atrás entre los suyos. Carlisle había sido el mejor humano y el mejor padre que había conocido.


	17. casate conmigo

**Capitulo dieciséis. Casate conmigo.**

La mayor satisfacción es ver tus logros realizados.

El sol entraba por la ventana. Hoy sería el día "de". Me levanté animado y caminé hasta el baño. Tras año y medio trabajando en el bufete de los Denali, al fin, empezaría a trabajar en el imperio Cullen. Me di una ducha corta y salí para vestirme con mi traje chaqueta. Al bajar me encontré la mirada de Esme.

Ella siempre me había apoyado en todo lo que estaba a su alcance y realmente le debía demasiado a aquella humana. Le sonreí y tomé la taza de café entre mis dedos. Esme se acercó a mi y trató de domar mi cabello. Aquello me hizo reír abiertamente ¿Nunca se rendiría? Cada mañana lo intentaba sin éxito.

-Suerte, hijo.- Esme besó mi mejilla.

-Gracias, mamá.- Me giré y tras coger mi maletín salí de allí.

Mientras conducía hacía la empresa Cullen, sentí mi estómago empequeñecerse. Hoy tendría mi primera gran prueba ante él. Carlisle Cullen era el mejor empresario y catalogado como el hombre más rico. Sus empresas estaban distribuidas por todo el mundo y yo iba a formar parte de ellas.

Cuando aparqué el coche y entré en el edificio, pude ver a la señora Newton. Ella era la recepcionista de la empresa. La mujer me dedicó una cálida sonrisa y me indicó que Carlisle estaba esperándome en su despacho. Asentí devolviendole la sonrisa y me adentré en el ascensor.

Al llegar al noveno piso, las puertas se abrieron y pude ver aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto me robaban el sueño. Bella era la secretaría de mi padre desde hacía once meses. Mientras caminaba hacía ella, pude leer sus labios "Guapo" me decía una y otra vez mientras me acercaba. Al llegar a su mesa, ella, se levantó y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, mi ángel.- Susurró contra mi cuello.- Tu padre te esta esperando ansioso.

-Buenos días.- Y olí su cabello.- Gracias.

Tras besar de nuevo a Bella, toqué despacio en la puerta de Carlisle. Tras unos segundos de espera, al fin escuché su voz dándome permiso. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con demasiada gente en la otra parte del despacho. Donde Carlisle tenía una mesa enorme y hacía sus juntas de empresa.

Los nervios volvieron a mi cuerpo y entré despacio al despacho. Observé a las personas que allí habían y caminé hacía mi padre. Al llegar, este, me tendió la mano y me sonrió. Tras darme un golpecito en el hombro, me indicó que me sentara a su lado.

-Bueno.- Se giró hacía los allí presentes.- Como ya sabéis, mi hijo, se incorpora hoy a la empresa. Será nuestro nuevo abogado.

-¿Ocupará el puesto de Cayo Belussi?- Preguntó un hombre ya bastante mayor.

-Trabajará con él.- Indicó mi padre.- Por ahora digamos que será su pupilo, hasta que se jubile.

-Bien.- Un hombre rubio y alto se incorporó en su silla.- Prosigamos entonces.

Carlisle me hizo sentarme a su lado y la reunión continuó su curso. Tras tres horas encerrado en aquel despacho, mi mundo empezó a dar vueltas. En la empresa de los Denali, solo era el pequeño abogado. Me dedicaba a casos sin importancia. Escuchar como iba a defender a la empresa ante grandes casos, me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso.

Cuando creí que me iba a saturar de tanto apuntar, rocé el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Sonreí al sentir la pequeña caja que allí ocultaba. Deseaba salir de ese despacho y llevar a Bella a cenar. Hoy sería un día importante por dos cosas. Una ya la estaba realizando, la otra debería esperar un poco más.

Al fin pude salir de aquella sala, tras cuatro horas encerrado y con dos cafés en el cuerpo. Sentí los pies bastante pesados y la cabeza empezaba a dolerme. La mano de mi padre se posó en mi hombro antes de que cruzara la puerta de su despacho.

-Espera.- mi padre tiró de mi brazo.- Tengo que hablar contigo ahora.

Asentí y esperé a que toda la gente saliera. Algunos me sonreían con ánimos, otros me miraban como si sobrara de aquella sala. Conocía perfectamente aquellas miradas y aquellos gestos, los había visto durante demasiados siglos a través de la gente que recogía.

-Bien.- Mi padre se sentó en su sillón cuando el último cerró la puerta.- Espero que no te agobies, hijo.

-Es mucha información, pero me acostumbraré.- Le sonreí.

-Hoy es un día muy importante para ti.- Señaló mi chaqueta.

-Si.- Y saqué la cajita que contenía el anillo.- Al fin terminé con el apartamento y pensé que hoy, sería el mejor día para hacerlo.

-Mucha suerte.- Se levantó y me abrazó como solo él sabía hacer.- Eres un buen ser humano.

-Gracias.- Tras estrechar nuestras manos, salí de allí.- Nos vemos luego.- Dije cerrando al puerta.

Miré la mesa de Bella y vi que ella ya había recogido todas sus cosas. Unas manos en mis ojos, me indicaron que ella estaba detrás de mi.

-¿Los has impresionado, Cullen?- Bella besó mi nuca.

-Impresionado no sé, pero molestado...a unos cuantos.- Y me giré para abrazarla.

-¿Y eso?- Ella cogió mi mano y salimos dirección hacía el ascensor.-¿Que ha pasado?

-Por lo visto, las envidias son muy malas.- Y reí.- Algunos me han mirado con odio, otros con una sonrisa falsa.

-Vaya.- Bella suspiró al salir a la calle.

-Solo tres me han felicitado de verdad.- Y abrí el coche.

-¿Como sabes eso?- Ella se abrochó el cinturón.

-Bella.- Moví la cabeza de lado a lado.- Conozco al ser humano.- Y señalé mi sien.- Te olvidad fácilmente de que en realidad tengo milenios.

-Dejemos el tema.- Y besó mis labios.- Demostrarás que eres el mejor ¿Donde vamos?

Ella se sorprendió al ver que giraba en la otra dirección. Sonreí de lado y me negué a contestar. Bella se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Me hacía gracia verla pensativa.

-No frunzas el ceño.- Y estiré mi mano para acariciar su frente.- Vamos a cenar.

-¿Celebramos tu contrato?- Y me miró con brillo en sus ojos.

-Así es.- Aparqué frente al restaurante de la playa y la ayudé a bajar.

-¿La Push?- Me miró sorprendida.

-Cállate.-Y tiré de su mano.- Sígueme, ya verás.

Cuando entré en el restaurante, Seth, nos estaba esperando en al mesa reservada. Estreché su mano y le presenté a Bella.

-Seth, ella es Bella.- Y Seth le dio dos besos.

-Encentado de conocerte al fin, Edward, habla mucho de ti.- Y me sonrió.

-¿De que os conocéis?- Se sentó intrigada.

-Hace cinco meses, trabajaba en el restaurante de la empresa Denali.- Y nos dio la carta.- Ahora estas cenando en mi propio restaurante.

-Enhorabuena.- Y ella le felicitó.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, Seth, trajo una botella de champán y unas copas.

-Para celebrar.- Y me guiñó el ojo.

Bella no quiso champán y decidió beber agua. Llené mi copa y la alcé junto a la de ella. Tras brindar por mi nuevo trabajo, una melodía sonó en la sala. Aquel era mi momento. Levanté a Bella de su silla y le indiqué que me siguiera a la pista de baile. La pegué contra mi cuerpo y empecé a cantarle la melodía contra su cuello. Al acabar, me arrodillé allí mismo y saqué la caja.

-Isabella Marie Swan.- Ella me miró con los ojos como platos.- Eres la mujer perfecta, para este humano imperfecto ¿Compartirías el resto de tu vida conmigo, siendo mi esposa?

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro y la vi asentir levemente con su cabeza. En esos pequeños segundos, el corazón había estallado en mi pecho a mil por hora y mi cuerpo entero sudaba. Me levanté del suelo y le coloqué aquel anillo sencillo de oro con diamantes engarzados, en forma de corazón.

-¡Si!- Seth gritó desde el otro lado de la sala y la gente aplaudió.

-Bella.- La miré a los ojos.- Dilo en voz alta, por favor.

-Si.- Ella trató de secarse las lágrimas mientras miraba su anillo.- Si, quiero ser tu esposa.

Acaricié su rostro llevándome sus lágrimas con mis dedos y acerqué mi boca a la suya. Nuestros labios se sincronizaron al instante y nuestras lenguas danzaron sin tregua chocando entre si.

-Yo también tengo una sorpresa que darte.- Bella me miró realmente feliz.-Vamos a tener un pequeño ángel.

Cuando llevó su mano a su vientre, sentí que me elevaba del suelo. La gente aplaudió de nuevo y nos vitoreó. Seth se acercó a nosotros y nos hizo prometerle que volveríamos pronto. En ese instante se me ocurrió que el convite de bodas fuera en aquel maravillo lugar, donde me enteré que sería padre.

Tras darle la noticia a todo el mundo, Alice, decidió preparar nuestra boda en la playa. Por lo visto nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo y las dos mujeres estaban embarazadas casi del mismo tiempo. La misma noche que le pedí a Bella que se casara conmigo y me dijo que estaba de dos meses, Alice, llamó a casa para anunciar que estaba de mes y medio.

Alice se dio cuenta de que en poco tiempo se les empezaría a notar la barriga y preparó todo para tres semanas después. Realmente debía admitir que tenía una familia maravillosa. Charlie se lo tomó con calma. En un primer momento debo admitir que se enfadó demasiado, pero al fin y al cabo estábamos a punto de casarnos.

El sol brillaba con intensidad esa mañana. Los mellizos de Rosalie y Emmett correteaban pro la arena sin descanso. Desde que habían aprendido a correr, no los paraba nadie. Rosalie fue a cogerlos cuando el coche de Bella hizo acto de presencia. La hora de hacerla mi mujer oficialmente había llegado.

El reverendo Webber nos estaba esperando con su sotana blanca y la biblia en la mano. Bella descendió del coche y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Estaba realmente hermosa. Su vestido blanco llegaba a sus pies con una hermosa caída. Era un vestido simple y liso sin mangas. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y algunos mechones caían en su nacarada piel. Sonreí al verla caminar descalza hacía el altar. Alice había indicado expresamente que era una boda sin zapatos. Charlie besó la frente de Bella cuando llegaron a mi lado y me tendió su mano.

-Cuidala y respetala.- Y estrechó mi mano.

-Siempre.- Y observé a la mujer que estaba a punto de ser mi esposa.

Una vez iniciada la ceremonia, pude ver una luz brillar en el agua. Aquello me hizo sonreír. Sabía que mi verdadero hermano estaría ami lado ese día tan importante.

-Mira el agua.- susurré a Bella mientras el cura daba su discurso.- Es James.

-Siempre te cuida.- Y me sonrió.

Cuando al fin el cura llegó a la parte que me interesaba, cogí a Bella de las manos y pronuncié mis votos.

-Nunca creí posible que mi sueño se hiciera realidad. Bajo las sombras de mi vida, jamás creí encontrar la luz de mi camino. Sin embargo cuando te vi por primera vez, mi muerto corazón estalló en miles de esperanzas. Gracias por compartir tu vida conmigo y llenarme de luz esas sombras que me envolvían. Gracias por hacerme un buen ser humano. Te amaré siempre Isabella. Te amo.

La observé unos segundos y tras su intensa mirada miré a Carlisle. A él también le debía demasiado en mi vida humana.

-Isabella.- El cura esperó a escuchar sus votos.

-Mi ángel.- Ella trató de no llorar.- Cuando apareciste en mi habitación del hospital, pensé que todo había acabado. Mi corazón estaba apunto de abandonarme y tú me diste ese aliento que me faltaba. Gracias por parecer en mi va. Te amo.

Tras nuestras palabras, el reverendo Webber, nos indicó que nos pusiéramos nuestros anillos y nos declaró al fin marido y mujer. Apreté a Bella contra mi cuerpo y besé sus labios como si ese dí afuera nuestro último día. Pude escuchar las quejas de Emmett y como Rosalie le mandaba a callar.

En el restaurante de Seth hubo una gran orquesta y un menú increíble. Tras la tarta nupcial y el brindis por parte de Carlisle, salimos a bailar a la pista. La gente nos aplaudió mientras rodábamos por el salón y nos mirábamos intensamente.

Tras acabar la fiesta, al fin, eramos libres de las miradas de la gente. Nos subimos a nuestro avión y marchamos hacía nuestra luna de miel. El viaje fue tranquilo. Bella se durmió contra mi hombro y se despertó al aterrizar.

-¿Donde estamos?- Preguntó divertida.

-En las islas Caimán.- Y le guiñé el ojo.

-No es verdad.- Y miró las magnificas playas.

-Si lo es.- Y reí.- Observa todo lo que te rodea..

El taxi nos dejó frente a nuestra cabaña y la ayudé a salir del vehículo. Cogí nuestras maletas y abrí la puerta de la cabaña.

-¿Donde va señora Cullen?- La detuve antes de que entrara.

-¿Dentro?- Y me miró confusa.

-No.- Solté las maletas en el interior y salí a buscarla.- Eso no es una tradición de recién casados.

La cogí entre mis brazos y pasé el umbral de la puerta. Bella se rió divertida cogida a mi cuello. Cerré la puerta con el pie y la dejé despacio sobre la cama.

-Mi primera noche siendo una Cullen.- Bella acarició mis cabellos.

-Como me gusta ese nombre.- Y besé su mandíbula.- Isabella Marie Cullen.

-Bella Cullen.- Y apretó sus uñas contra mi espalda.

-Como usted mande.- Y tiré de la cremallera de su vestido.- Es solo mía.

Bella estiró sus manos y deshizo el nudo de mi corbata. Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi cuello mientras desabotonaba mi camisa y la dejaba caer por mis brazos hasta el suelo. Besó mi pecho y descendió hasta mis pezones, haciéndome jadear ante tanto placer.

Alcé mis manos ansioso por tocarla. Dejé caer su vestido al suelo y descubrí una lencería demasiado fina. Su sujetador era completamente transparente y su tanga era realmente diminuto. El encaje marcaba su perfecta figura. Descendí pro su cuello y besé su pecho haciendo a un lado la tela con mi lengua.

Bella desabrochó su sujetador y lo dejó caer al suelo. Paseé las yemas de mis dedos por sus erectos pezones y gemí ante la dureza. Poco a poco la recosté contra las sábanas de seda y desabroché mis pantalones. Bella los sacó de mis piernas tirándolos con sus pies. Reí ante sus ansias y mordí su labio inferior.

-Te necesito.- Jadeó contra mi hombro.- Hazme tuya.

-Poco a poco.- Lamí si vientre y me detuve en su pequeña redondez.- Despacio.

Bella rió y cogió mi cabello entre sus dedos cuando adivinó mis intenciones. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas y alcé una para besar su pie. Ascendí lentamente hasta su muslo y dejé un camino de lametones hasta su centro. Ella gimió y apretó su cabeza contra al almohada, volviéndome loco.

Arranqué su pequeño tanga y me colé entre su piernas. El sabor de su sexo en mi boca me encantaba. Jugué con al punta de mi lengua en su clítoris y adentré dos dedos en su interior. Los moví despacio dentro y fuera de su cuerpo mientras lamía, mordía y succionaba su punto de placer. Sus dedos estiraron mis cabellos y acto seguido me apretó contra su cuerpo. Sentí como su interior apretaba mis dedos y aceleré el ritmo, provocando que se fuera en mi boca.

-Edward.- Jadeó mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Aún tengo más.- Y la senté sobre mi regazo.

Bella frunció su ceño y tiró de mi ropa interior. Me levanté un poco y la saqué de mi cuerpo. Cuando ella se sentó de nuevo contra mi erección, jadeé ante el contacto de nuestros sexos. Besé su boca con ansia y restregué mi miembro contra su entrada. Estaba realmente húmeda. Adentré la punta en su interior y ella descendió despacio, regalándome el mayor placer que existía.

La cogí de sus caderas y la ayudé a subir y bajar despacio. Sus labios besaron mi oreja, mi cuello, mi pecho y al fin mi boca. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba y bajé mi mano hasta su centro. Tras unos movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris, ella, se empezó a tensar sobre mi cuerpo. Aceleré mis movimientos y conseguí explotar en su interior a la vez que ella me recibía con su orgasmo.

Bella se bajó de mi cuerpo y se tumbó a mi lado. Me recosté junto a su cuerpo y nos tapé con al fina sábana. Me acerqué a su cuerpo y la rodeé con mis brazos atrayéndola contra mi pecho. Tras besar sus cabellos y acariciar su espalda, sentí como bostezaba y besaba mi pecho.

-Buenas noches.- Besó mi cuello.- Mi ángel.

-Buenas noches.- Besé su frente.- Mi vida.-Me acomodé en la cama y caí dormido al instante junto a ella.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Sentía una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte, que parecía incluso que el aire no entrara en mis pulmones. La oscuridad se cernía sobre mi cuerpo y por más que corriera, ella, siempre me atrapaba. Mis jadeos cortantes, se escuchaban allá donde pisaba. Una luz extraña apareció ante mis ojos y escuché aquella risa ya casi olvidada. Temblé al reconocerle. El barquero estaba ante mis ojos y no podía escapar por ningún lado.


	18. Que he hecho

**Capitulo diecisiete. ¿Que he hecho?**

El pasado...¿Pasado es?

Los días siguientes fueron algo extraños. Cada noche, al cerrar mis ojos, lo encontraba en mis sueños. A la luz del día, solo estábamos Bella y yo en aquella cabaña. Era nuestro último día de luna de miel y realmente me sentía cansado. Me levanté de la cama y observé a mi mujer mientras dormía. Aquella imagen era mi salvación cada mañana.

Entré en el baño y me di una larga ducha. Hoy iríamos a pasear por la playa y a comer al mejor restaurante de la zona. Después de aquello, recogeríamos nuestras cosas y nos iríamos a casa. Salí vestido con un bañador azul y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Bella se removía sobre la cama ya despierta.

-Buenos días, Mi ángel.- Y me sonrió.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Bella era muy perceptiva. De hecho, cada mañana, me preguntaba si me pasaba algo. Ya era muy habitual que le mintiera. Me sentía demasiado mal, pero solo eran sueños y no quería preocuparle.

-¿Estas lista?- Pregunté cuando salió del baño.

-Un minuto.- Bella me sonrió.- Cojo la toalla y nos vamos.

Bella abrió la maleta y sacó una toalla grande anaranjada. La seguí hasta la puerta y la abrí. Cuando pisamos la arena, me sentí bastante incomodo. Bella no me había hablado desde lo de la toalla y aquello no era normal en ella.

-Bella.- Cogí su mano y la apreté contra mi pecho.-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Lo mismo que a ti.- Y me sonrió tristemente.- Desde que llegamos aquí, pareces otro.

-Bella.- Suspiré cansado.- No me ocurre nada , amor.

-Pues entonces, dime porque tienes esas ojeras.- Y surcó mis ojos con sus dedos.- Pareces consumido ¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?

Me paré en mitad del paseo y observé el agua. Las olas chocaban contra la arena y los niños corrían entre sonrisas y chillidos.

-Nunca.- La miré a los ojos.- Jamás vuelvas a preguntar eso.- Chasqueé la lengua.- Bella, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en milenios.

-Entonces.- Ella agachó su rostro.- ¿Por qué no confías en mi?

Tiré de Bella hacía una parte menos transitada, y la senté en un banco de piedra.

-Confío en ti.- Alcé su rostro con mis dedos.- Plenamente, amor. Sabes mi secreto y quien soy. Me amaste a pesar de ser la muerte.

-Eres un ángel.- Y me sonrió conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Verla así me destrozó el alma. Jamás pensé que le haría daño de una forma u otra, y mucho menos ocultándole las visitas del barquero en mis sueños.

-Bella.- Decidí que lo mejor era contarle la verdad.-Estoy cansado y asqueado...

-¿Por qué?- Ella acarició su vientre.

-Sueños.- Alzó una ceja.- En mis sueño he visto al barquero.

-No.- Tapó su boca.- ¿Que significa eso?

-No lo sé.- Me arrodillé ante ella y apoyé mi frente contra la suya.- Pero nada bueno.

-Esta bien.- Bella se levantó y me tendió su mano.- Hoy volvemos a casa, así que disfrutemos nuestras últimas horas aquí y cuando lleguemos a casa intentaremos arreglar esos sueños.

Asentí mudamente y me levanté del suelo. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y los dos caminamos hasta la orilla. Me despojé de mi camiseta y mis sandalias y observé a Bella mientras se quitaba su vestido. Dejó la toalla en el suelo y se adentró en el agua. Bella caminó despacio hasta mi y se abrazó a mi cuerpo. Sentirla de esa forma me devolvía las fuerzas. Besé su frente y me separé un poco de ella. Sonreí y me alejé un poco.

-No te alejas tanto.- Me riñó.- No sabes nadar en el mar.

-Es la primera vez que entro en el.- Y me reí al mismo tiempo que una ola me tragaba.

Salí del mar tosiendo y temblando. Bella no dejaba de reírse. Se acercó a mi y me tapó con la toalla.

-Ves.- Y me señaló con el dedo.-No puedes alejarte de mi.

-Ya aprenderé y te daré una paliza nadando en el mar.- Y tiré arena a sus piernas.

-No seas tan molesto.- Bella se levantó intentando que no le tirara más arena.

-Sea como sea, yo gano.- Y me levanté cogiendo nuestras ropas.- Ande vamos a ducharnos que el restaurante nos espera.

Después de darnos una ducha y terminar de arreglar nuestras maletas, salimos a nuestra última comida allí. Caminamos despacio hasta el restaurante, sin prisas.

-¿Crees que será niño?- Me preguntó acariciándose su vientre.

-Tal vez sea una hermosa niña como su madre.- Y besé su mano.

-O tal vez sea un niño con tus ojos.- Y se paró frente una casa de ropa infantil.

-¿Te gusta algo?- Le pregunté señalando el escaparate.

-Me gusta todo.- Y rió como si fuera una niña.

-Entonces entremos.- Y abrí la puerta.

-Llegaremos tarde al restaurante.- Y sacó su labio inferior recordándome a Alice.

-Vamos, por cinco minutos no pasa nada.- Y tiré de su mano.

Cuando entramos en la tienda, nos dimos cuenta que no solo había ropa allí. Las estanterías estaban llenas de accesorios del bebé y en la parte de atrás, tenía desde carritos, hasta cunas y demás. Me acerqué a una cuna blanca con un ángel tallado en la cabecera.

-Quiero eso.- Y la señaló con brillo en sus ojos.- Quiero esa cuna para mi bebé.

-Esta bien.- Y suspiré agradecido de que a ella también le hubiese gustado.-Hablaré con la dependienta.

-También quiero ese carro.- Y señaló uno color azul cielo.

Bella parecía una niña en un centro de juguetes. Cuando fui a hablar con la dependienta, ella, estaba observando la cuna.

-Buenos días.- Saludé a la chica.- Mire, tenemos un pequeño problema.

-Dígame.- La chica me sonrió.- ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

-Verá, nosotros no somos de aquí y bueno...- Me sentí extraño hablando con aquella desconocida.- Mi mujer se ha enamorado de una cuna.

-Veamos.- La mujer me siguió hasta el puesto de las cunas.-¿Cual es?

Cuando me giré para mirar a Bella me quedé sorprendido. Llevaba un carrito y había ropa y accesorios de bebé.

-Es esta blanca con el ángel.- Puntualicé.- Y bueno también todo lo que lleva en el carro, el cochecito y la hamaca.

-Esta bien.- L achica me sonrió.- Veamos como podemos arreglarlo.

Tras más de una hora allí, quedamos en que lo enviarían a casa todo junto. Aquello nos iba a costar una pasta. Bella se empeñó en llevarse la ropa y los accesorios pequeños. Así que después de pagar aquello, salimos hacía el restaurante.

Al llegar, el mêtre, nos miró con cara de pocos amigos. La comida fue más rápida de lo que hubiese deseado, pero al fin y al cabo había disfrutado demasiado comprando las cosas para mi futuro hijo o hija. Al llegara la cabaña, Bella, metió todo en la maleta de los regalos y me sonrió.

-Ya esta todo.- Y se acercó a la puerta con su bolsa de mano.-¿Cuando llegara la cuna y las demás cosas?

-En un mes.- Le recordé.- Cuando llegue, tenemos que pagar el resto del dinero.

Bella subió al taxi y se quedó dormida contra mi hombro. Al llegar al aeropuerto, la desperté despacio y salí del taxi.

-Bella.- La llamé la ver que no salía.- Despierta.

-Voy.- Y se desperezó en el asiento.- Ya voy.

-Vamos, podrás dormir en el avión.- Dicho y hecho.

Nada más subimos al avión, ella, se apoyó en mi brazo y volvió a dormirse. Intenté leer, escuchar música y ver todo aquello que nos rodeaba. No deseaba dormirme allí y tener que ver la cara asquerosa y huesuda del barquero.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, desperté a Bella y la ayudé a bajar. La familia estaba allí esperándonos. Mis hermanos me ayudaron con las maletas. Carlisle me miró con el ceño fruncido y me hizo el gesto de que después hablaríamos.

Durante la cena, Bella, se pasó el rato enseñando las fotos y las cosas que había comprado para el bebé. Les comentó lo de la cuna y todo el mundo se asombró. Por un instante sentí que me ahogaba allí sentado. Me levanté de la silla y tras pedir perdón, salí al jardín trasero.

-Edward.- Carlisle me llamó.

-No me siento bien.- Le admití antes de que llegara a mi.

-¿Que te ocurre, hijo?- Carlisle posó su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Me duele mucho al espalda.- Me quité la camiseta y la arrojé al suelo.

-Edward.- Carlisle dijo mi nombre en un susurro leve.

-¿Que ocurre, Carlisle?- Mi cuerpo empezó a hacerse pesado.

-Las marcas.- Pasó la mano por mi espalda y un latigazo invadió mi cuerpo.- No me gusta.

Mis ojos se cerraron pesadamente y mi cuerpo flaqueó. En ese momento creí que chocaría contra el suelo, pero unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron. Una risa estridente invadió mis oídos. Pude escuchar los susurros de mi familia. Por un instante deseé desaparecer de allí.

Todo aquello que me envolvía se hizo oscuro y él apareció ante mis ojos. Cuando al fin abrí mis ojos y enfoqué a Carlisle, pude observar a mis hermanos y cuñados a su lado. Giré mi rostro y vi a mi Bella y a mi madre apartadas de la escena. La risa se hizo más fuerte y vi las caras de pánico de mi familia.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo.- El barquero estaba en mitad de nuestro jardín.- Chico listo.

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunté con voz ahogada.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Saben todos la verdad?- Y volvió a reír.

-A ellos no los metas en esto, nuestro trato esta saldado.- Y me alejé de ellos.

-Tu sustituto vaga por la tierra como humano.- Caí de rodillas al suelo y escuché el grito ahogado de Bella.- Es un blandengue, tu vales mil veces más para este trabajo.

-Lo nuestro esta cerrado.- Le recordé.

Sentí sus huesudas manos alzar mi rostro y su aliento pútrido, invadió mis pulmones. Sus ojos se posaron en mi familia y volvió a reír. En su mano izquierda llevaba aquel bastón que conocía tan bien. Mi cuerpo tembló y sentí como mi espalda empezaba a arder.

-Entralos en casa.- le rogué a Carlisle.

-Ellos no se van a ir de aquí.- El barquero dejó caer el bastón contra el suelo y un halo negro los envolvió a todos.- Van a ser participes de la verdad.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Alice sonó asustada.-¿Que te ha hecho mi hermano?

-¿Tu hermano? - El barquero se alejó de mi y se acercó a la dulce Alice.- Él está por encima de ti, muchacha insolente.

-No nos hagas esto.- Pude oír a Bella suplicar.

-Yo se la verdad.- Admitió Carlisle.- Y no me importa quien fue.

-¿Y ellos?- Señaló a los demás.- ¿Como se sentirían, si supieran que han sido engañados estos años?

-¡¿Que esta pasando?- Gritó Esme.

-Esta es la verdad.- El barquero se acercó a mi de nuevo y pasó el bastón por mi espalda.- Muéstrate ante sus ojos.

Sentí mi cuerpo elevarse del suelo y mis alas se desplegaron ante todos los ojos humanos. Bella empezó a llorar y calló de rodillas al suelo acompañada por mi madre. Carlisle se tapó la cara y negó con la cabeza. Los demás simplemente abrieron sus ojos y sus bocas.

-No les hagas daño.- Supliqué.

-Entonces compláceme.- Y rió como solo él sabía hacer.- Si no, lo pagara tu hijo que yace en su vientre.- Señaló a Bella.

-A ella ni la mires.- Traté de sonar lo más firme que aquella posición me dejaba.- No toques a mi familia.

-Entonces escuchame.- Se acercó a mi sin vacile y me tendió el bastón.- Muestrales quien eras realmente, aquí y ahora ¿Como se sentirá la pequeña Alice cuando sepa que tú te llevaste a sus padres?

-Las cosas no son así, y lo sabes.- Traté de levantarme del suelo en vano.- No sigas.

-Cuéntales quien los dejó huérfanos.- Me cogió del brazo y me levantó con brusquedad del suelo.

Mis alas se desplegaron de nuevo y sentí las miradas de mi familia sobre mi cuerpo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunté derrotado.

-Seis meses.- Se acercó a Bella y la levantó del suelo.- O ya sabes.

-¡No la toques!- Intenté acercarme cuando el halo negro me retuvo en mi lugar.- Aparta tus sucias manos de mi hijo y mi mujer.

Alzó su mano y un papel apareció ante mis ojos. Carlisle negó con la cabeza y vi como intentaba moverse sin éxito.

-Seis meses.- Le confirmé.- Solo seis meses y dejarás a mi familia en paz para siempre.

-Solo serán seis meses, lo pone en el contrato.- Apareció una pluma ante mis ojos.- Los seis meses que el vago estará en la tierra.

Estiré mis manos y cogí aquel contrato. Esta vez lo leería completamente. Tras comprobar que solo eran seis meses, cogí la pluma entre mis dedos y observé a aquellos que había aprendido a amar más que a mi propia vida.

-Suéltalos y firmaré.- Dije seriamente.

-¡NO!- Bella me miró con miedo en sus ojos.

-Yo o nuestro hijo, Bella.- Una lágrima descendió pro mi mejilla.

-No nos puedes hacer esto.- Bella miró al barquero.- Él cumplió todos los tratos. Me salvó al vida y ayudó a esta familia a estar más unida.

-Humanos sentimentalistas.- El barquero la obligo a caer de rodillas de nuevo.

Al ver las caras de horror de mi familia, cogí la pluma fuertemente entre mis dedos y estampé la firma. Aunque me condenara de nuevo a ser la muerte para toda la eternidad, lo haría con tal de no ver a mi familia sufrir.

-Seis meses.- Y le tendí el contrato.

-Muy bien.- El barquero los soltó a todos.- Nos vamos.

Miré a Bella y le susurré que volvería pronto. Mis ojos vagaron hasta los de Carlisle y me disculpé ante aquella verdad. Ahora toda mi familia sabía quien fui y quien era. El barquero me tendió el bastón y conforme lo toqué, vi que mis alas se hacían negras. Estas se envolvieron sobre mi cuerpo y me elevé del suelo.

Mi ropa cayó y mi cuerpo desapareció ante sus ojos. Por un instante todos los allí presentes vieron mi forma incorpórea. Rosalie se abrazó a Emmett y cerró sus ojos. Podía sentir su pánico. Alice dio un grito ahogado y corrió dentro de la casa para proteger a los niños. Jasper frunció su ceño y giró el rostro. Cuando me fijé en mis padres, los vi abrazados. Los ojos de Carlisle me miraron de arriba a abajo y pude ver la esperanza en sus ojos de que volvería.

-Cuanto antes empiece, antes volveré.- Me acerqué despacio hacía Bella y estiré mi ahora incorpóreo brazo.- Os amo.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el barquero abrió el portal y aparecí en la ante sala. Esto lo hacía por mi hijo, por mi mujer y mi familia. Debía ser fuerte y hacer mi trabajo una vez más durante seis meses. Iba a ser un tiempo muy largo.


	19. Luz propia

**Capitulo dieciocho. Luz propia.**

Luchar por aquello que amas, es luchar por uno mismo.

La luz brillaba por donde pisaba. Volver a ver aquella sala era algo realmente extraño. Podía recordar casi todos los momentos allí vividos. Todo estaba de la misma forma que la última vez, excepto yo. Cerré mis ojos y ubiqué los rostros de mi familia. Ver el horror en las caras de mis hermanos estrujó mi pecho donde debería estar mi corazón.

No era el mismo. Yo ya no era la muerte. Sin embargo, tenía que aguantar todo lo que pasara durante esos seis meses si quería recuperar a mi mujer y mi hijo. Observé la puerta más alejada, aquella que tantas y tantas veces había traspasado. Su voz me llamó desde dentro. Suspiré y caminé hacía ella, como si esta fuera un imán y yo su metal.

Estiré mi brazo casi incorpóreo y giré aquel pomo frío como el hielo. El olor de las aguas invadió mi cuerpo. Negué con la cabeza y suspiré. Antes no percibía aquellos detalles tan pequeños. Asomé mi extraño rostro y vi al barquero ocupando su barca y esperándome.

-¿Donde debo ir?- Pregunté alzando mi cabeza.

-Tan solo sal a la ante sala y deja caer el bastón.- Me miró de arriba a abajo.

-Esta bien.- Salí a paso lento y observé una vez más aquella cúpula.

Antes de dejar caer el bastón, pensé en mi hermano James ¿Donde estaba? Esta vez era preso del barquero por temor. Temor a perder a mi única familia en al tierra. Dejé caer el bastón y la puerta se abrió. Me deslicé dentro de aquella oscuridad y suspiré. Al enfocar mi vista periférica, me encontré con algo sumamente devastador.

El agua, inundaba todo aquello que podía alcanzar desde mi posición. No había ningún humano a la vista, aquello directamente me trastornó ¿Donde estaba? Caminé por aquellos escombros y sentí la energía bajo mis pies ¿Estaban bajo tierra?

Golpeé de nuevo con el bastón en la tierra y pude ver claramente la luz de aquellas pobres almas condenadas. Ellos caminaron hacía mi y se reunieron a mi alrededor. Un alma tras otra me observaba fijando su vista en mi extraño cuerpo. Antes hacía este trabajo y sentía cosas extrañas por esos humanos, pero ahora que era parte de ellos me sentí devastado.

Alcé el bastón para indicar con una luz donde me encontraba. Aquello era un río sin fin. Podría decir a ciencia cierta que allí habían más de cien mil personas. Un hombre viejo se acercó a mi y se detuvo a solo dos pasos de mi persona.

-¿Vas a llevarnos al fin?- Preguntó cansado.

-¿Donde estoy?- Y bajé el bastón.

-Estas en Haití.- El hombre observó su tierra devastada.- Nos azoró un terremoto hace poco más de veinte minutos.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.- Dije mirando con dolor a aquel alma.

Durante horas trabajé con aquella gente. El barquero iba y venía una y otra vez dejando almas en sus lugares respectivos. Cada vez que venía una pequeña alma, me acordaba de mi futuro hijo. Día tras día era mi propio infierno bajo aquellos escombros ubicando aquellas pobres almas.

Cuando al fin pensé que aquella lluvia masiva de almas había acabado, la tierra se cebó en otros lugares con los humanos. Podía sentir mi propia energía negativa, ante todo aquello que me rodeaba ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente ahora? Al terminar mi trabajo en aquellas devastadas tierras, dejé caer el bastón con la última victima. Al entrar en la antesala, el barquero estaba allí esperándome.

-Este trabajo, solo podías hacerlo tú.- Puntualizó mientras se llevaba a aquella mujer.

-No puedes recurrir a mi, cuando sucedan estas cosas.- Negué una y otra vez.

-No lo haré.- Y rió de nuevo antes de desaparecer por el horizonte.

Suspiré y salí de allí en busca de otro lugar. Una parte de mi se sentía demasiado vacía de estar allí. Necesitaba el calor humano, necesitaba mi forma humana. Por un instante, me di cuenta que al ser durante tanto tiempo un simple humano, todo aquello me estaba afectando demasiado.

Intenté contabilizar el tiempo transcurrido y en ese momento, me di cuenta que el contrato se rompería justo cuando mi hijo naciera ¿Lo vería nacer? Día tras día, deseaba ver a Bella por un hueco y ver crecer a mi hijo en su vientre. Con cada viaje que hacía, me sentía más y más lejos de ellos.

Tras aquel viaje a Haití, vinieron muchos más durante esos tiempos. El barquero no se comunicaba conmigo, tan so lo recogía aquellas almas que llevaba a la ante sala y después desaparecía en el embarcadero con ellas.

Tras pasar aquellos seis meses, mi trabajo había concluido con él. Caminé por las calles de China en busca de mi última alma. Las calles estaban concurridas y la gente caminaba de un lado a otro. Al rozar aquellos humanos, podía observar como sus cuerpos se erizaban y miraban de un lado a otro.

Me adentré en una antigua casa y caminé bajo aquel suelo de madera. Una voz ronca y rota por el dolor, se escuchaba entre aquellas viejas paredes. Observé detenidamente aquella antigua casa de Beijing. Me adentré en la habitación y observé a aquel hombre de rasgos duros. Sus ojos demostraban sabiduría y sus manos el trabajo duro de una vida.

Me acerqué a aquel hombre y al verme se estremeció. Traspasé aquella habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y dejé caer mi bastón sobre el viejo y desgastado suelo de madera. El hombre me observó una vez más alzándose sobre su castigado cuerpo.

-¿Vienes a llevarte mi alma?- Preguntó tosiendo y quejándose.

-Así es, viejo sabio.- Le afirmé.

-Este no es tu lugar.- Asintió con al cabeza y estiró su brazo.- Esperaba una muerte lúgubre y temerosa.

-Un ser sin alma, despiadado y con ansias de llevarse lo que es suyo.- Contesté tendiéndole mi incorpóreo brazo.- No luche, simplemente déjese llevar.

-No lucho.- El hombre cayó al suelo y volvió a toser.- Solo veo lo que me rodea.- Suspiró.- Tu luz no es lúgubre. Escondes algo en tu interior.

-Solo estoy de vacaciones.- Y volví a golpear con el bastón en el suelo sin que se abriera la ante sala.- Haciendo el trabajo de otros.

-No, muchacho.- El hombre rió.- Haces tu antiguo trabajo. Te conocí hace cuarenta años, cuando te llevaste a mi mujer de mi lado. Es la misma esencia...pero con algo más.

-Probé la felicidad y ahora espero estar de vuelta en ella.- Volví a golpear el suelo con el bastón, sin que ocurriese nada.

-No tengas prisa.- El hombre se sacudió mientras tosía agonicamente.- Las prisas, solo llevan al mal camino.

-Solo quiero volver a casa.- Susurré.

-El hogar.- El viejo dobló su rostro y me miró de los pies a la cabeza.- Mi mujer...- Susurró.- Llevame con ella.

Observé el bastón y en ese instante la luz que lo acompañaba se había apagado ¿Que ocurría? Sin esa luz, el bastón, era cualquier otro. Miré al anciano Y levité por aquella sala indeciso ¿Como volvería ahora?

-Hace demasiado frío.- Me comunicó el anciano.- Las cosas no marchan bien.

Caí al suelo y el olor putrefacto me invadió. El barquero apareció ante nuestros ojos y la muerte tras él. Mi mano se abrió de golpe y el bastón voló hasta su dueño.

-El trato a terminado.- Me anunció serio.- Es hora de volver a casa.

-Las aguas son turbias y el cielo negro.- Dijo el anciano.- No traes la palabra, viejo barquero. Tus tretas son sucias.

-¡Calla!- El barquero miró al anciano enfurecido.- Nadie te ha pedido vela en este entierro.

-Mentiras salen de su boca y la tierra se rompe bajo sus pies.- El anciano me miró.- Ahora veo su poder.

-¡He dicho que se calle!- El barquero se acercó al anciano y lo levantó de sus ropas.- Nadie se va sin pagar su peaje.

-Abre tus alas y vuela a tu hogar.- El anciano volvió a toser.- La penumbra nos invade.

-No entiendo nada.- Susurré.- Mi tiempo terminó aquí.

-Largate.- El barquero abrió un portal.- He intenta recuperar lo que fue tuyo, mi venganza ha terminado y con ella tus esperanzas.

El barquero rió con malicia y se adentró en la ante sala con el anciano y la muerte. Una luz cegadora me invadió y pude escuchar un suave golpeteo en mi cabeza. El frío había desaparecido y un calor me invadía. El airé entró de golpe en mi cuerpo y mi corazón repiqueteó en mi pecho.

Abrí mis ojos intentando ubicarme y el olor de mi hogar invadió mis pulmones. Estaba en casa. El miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo y salí de aquella luz brillante, para encontrarme mi cama vacía. Observé detenidamente mi cuerpo y vi mis manos. Era de nuevo un humano.

Un ruido en el piso de abajo me sacó de mis pensamientos y abrí la puerta para descender rápidamente las escaleras. Al llegar abajo, me encontré con mis hermanos en la cocina. Al entrar en ella, me miraron con algo extraño en su mirada.

-Tú.- El susurro de Rosalie fue vagamente bajo.

-¿Donde esta Bella?- Pregunté agitado.

-No te acerques a nosotros.- Alice miró sorprendida a Rosalie.- No eres bienvenido.

-No.- Di dos pasos hacía atrás y negué con la cabeza.

-Has traído la desgracia.- Rosalie se levantó de su asiento y caminó con paso firme hasta mi.- ¿Quien eres?

-Rosalie.- Alice la cogió del brazo y me miró con ojos vidriosos.- Ya nos contaron la historia, es nuestro hermano.

-¿Nuestro hermano?- Rosalie rió.- Es la muerte.

-Es un ángel.- susurró Jasper.- Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos tiempo atrás.- Jasper abrazó a Alice.

-El ángel de la muerte.- Emmett se levantó y cogió a Rosalie.- Nos engañó a todos.

-No lo hizo.- Alice negó con la cabeza.- Él salvó la vida a Bella.- Y me señaló.- También le devolvió la paz a esta familia.

-¿Que pretendes?- Rosalie me miró aún más furiosa.- Te haces humano, te casa con Bella, la dejas embarazada y la abandonas.

-No fue mi elección.- Susurré contra mi pecho.- Si no lo hacía, mataría al bebé o a vosotros.

-Pues no funcionó.- Emmett negó con la cabeza.- El bebé, esta en riesgo.

-No.- Miré a Alice.- No puede ser, me lo prometió.

-Sálvalo.- Me exigió Rosalie.- Salva a tu hijo y a Bella.- Se acercó a mi y me cogió por los brazos.- Solo así, serás bienvenido en mi familia de nuevo.

Negué una vez más con la cabeza y salí de aquella casa ahora desconocida para mi. Corrí calle abajo hasta llegar a la puerta del hospital. Al entrar, el frío invadió mi cuerpo. No me hizo falta preguntar, podía sentir a Bella y a mi hijo desde cualquier lugar.

Cuando entré pro aquella vieja puerta de madera, pude observar a Carlisle. Se acercó a mi y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas descendieron por su rostro y su cuerpo tembló contra el mío.

-¿Que ha sucedido?- Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Mi mirada se cruzó con los ojos tristes de Esme. La mujer se acercó a paso lento y al llegar a nuestra altura, abofeteó mi rostro.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto así.- Susurró Esme contra mi pecho.- No soportaría perderte de nuevo.

-¿Estas enfadada conmigo?- Susurré contra sus cabellos.

-No, pero no es el momento para hablar de esto.- Y se separó de mi cuerpo.- Entra ahí y salva a tu mujer y tu hijo.

Esme señaló la puerta del fondo y mi corazón se hizo pequeño ¿Que les sucedía?

-El parto se complicó.- Me informó Carlisle.- Bella no se separa de vuestro hijo.

-Esta muriéndose.- Esme se limpió el rostro de lágrimas.- Sálvalo.

Caminé despacio hasta aquella puerta y escuché el zumbido de las máquinas tras ella. Cuando alcé mi mano, pude observar que mi cuerpo entero temblaba. El barquero no había cumplido su palabra y el anciano lo sabía.

Cuando abrí al puerta, me encontré a mi mujer al lado de una incubadora. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro estaba desfigurado. Observé las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos y sus pómulos marcados. Sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas. Al acercarme a la incubadora, pude observar el ser más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra. Mi hijo estaba allí tendido, conectado a un millón de maquinas luchando por su pequeña vida.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos de historia y de autora. ESta historia esta llegando a su fin. Os dejo el penultimo capitulo. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura. **

**Os traigo un pequeño resumen de lo que será mi nueva historia aqui. Es una historia escrita por mi hermana y por mi. En el ultimo capitulo daré más detalles. KISS**

**LA VENGANZA.**

**El frágil y gentil Edward o el inquieto Chase. La madre de los chicos, le pidió en su último aliento que hiciera algo por ellos, pero si lo hacía... ¿que seria lo correcto, uno o los dos? Después de dos largas horas recorriendo su estudio, la chimenea ya consumía las últimas ramas que había echado y entre sus manos, llevaba su segunda taza. Esta contenía un líquido de un rojo intenso. Mientras seguía caminando por la sala, llegó a la conclusión de que convertir a los dos, era lo mejor, así se tendrían el uno al otro.**


	20. FIN: El angel que llevo dentro

**Capitulo diecinueve. El ángel que llevo dentro.**

Dar tu vida por aquel a quien amas, es amar sin medida. 

Ver aquello que amas en ese estado, es ver la oscuridad. Mi cuerpo estaba vacío y mi mente en blanco. Aquel pequeño ser luchaba por su vida, luchaba por respirar. Me acerqué a mi familia y extendí mis dedos hasta rozar la mejilla caliente del ser que amaba. Me sentí inútil en ese instante. Me sentí tan sumamente insignificante, que deseé una vez más estar ante el barquero para seguir sirviendole con tal de que no se llevara a mi familia.

Bella se removió un poco y abrió muy lentamente sus ojos. Mi respiración se cortó, cuando sentí su frágil cuerpo moverse. Una lágrima se deslizó por su blanca mejilla y un ruido extraño salió de su pecho. Me estremecí de los pies a la cabeza y me arrodillé a su lado estrechándola entre mis brazos.

-Estas aquí.- Susurró llorando contra mi cuello.- No lo hice bien. Se esta muriendo.

-Fuiste perfecta, mi amor.- Apreté mis brazos contra su cintura.-Esto no es culpa tuya, sino mía.

-No fui fuerte.- Bella apretó su rostro contra mi pecho.

-¿Que tiene?- Miré a mi hijo entre aquellas malditas maquinas.

-Nació sin vida.- Bella rompió en el llanto más doloroso que se pudiera escuchar.- Todo iba perfecto. Me levanté con contracciones y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba aquí trayéndole al mundo.

-Sin mi. Te fallé.- Puse despacio la mano sobre el cristal de la pequeña incubadora.

-Gabriel nació sin vida.- Bella miró a nuestro hijo.- Se lo llevaron sin que pudiera verle.

-¿Gabriel?- Miré a mi hijo una vez más.

-Edward.- Bella cayó abatida entre mis brazos.

Verla de esa forma, casi sin vida de nuevo, era algo que me superaba. Me quedé allí arrodillado ante mi mujer y mi hijo. Odié ser quien era y odie ser un simple humano en ese instante. Las horas pasaron sin darme apenas cuenta de lo que sucedía ami alrededor.

Carlisle entró por la puerta y se llevaron a Bella a la habitación. Fui arrastrado tras ella y durante un largo tiempo, estuve sumido en mis pensamientos. Si alguna vez llegué a pensar que ser la muerte era el infierno, me acababa de demostrar a mi mismo que no había peor infierno que perder a los seres que amaba.

Mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco frente a la cama de Bella y quedé profundamente dormido. En mis sueños pude ver de nuevo la última escena transcurrida en aquella población de China. Aquel anciano me advirtió a su manera que el barquero no era de fiar y las cosas no serían buenas a mi vuelta.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe a las cuatro de la mañana. Mi corazón se contrajo y mi respiración se paró. Me levanté del sofá como si este quemara y salí corriendo por el pasillo hacía el final de aquella oscuridad.

Me paré frente a la puerta de Neonatos y las lágrimas empezaron a descender por mi rostro. Giré despacio el pomo y pude ver a una muchacha inclinada sobre la incubadora de mi hijo. Sus ojos transmitían una tristeza enorme.

La joven estaba observando las maquinas y puso muy mala cara. Mi corazón se agitó dentro del pecho y mis piernas se aflojaron. Pude escuchar el pitido que emitió aquella maquina. Mi hijo se estaba rindiendo y poco a poco se escapaba su vida.

Una médica me empujó y me tiró fuera. Las palabras hicieron eco dentro de mi cabeza. Unos hombres pasaron corriendo por mi lado y se adentraron en la sala. Pude ver claramente como se llevaban a mi hijo. En ese instante me sentí como si cuerpo estuviera a kilómetros de allí. Mi alma se hubiese podido escapar por mi boca y yo no me hubiese dado ni cuenta.

Volvieron a abrir la puerta y salieron corriendo de allí. Mi hijo estaba fuera de esa incubadora y pude observar como el médico le sujetaba una mascarilla extrañá sobre su pequeño rostro. Mis rodillas se aflojaron y caí al suelo entre sollozos ¿Que había hecho mal como humano?

Los seguí como pude, cuando vi que entraban a la sala de quirófanos. Los gritos de aquellos médicos me asustaron realmente. Una chica salió y me cerró la puerta sin miramientos. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la fría pared y suspiré tratando de no ahogarme en mis propias lágrimas.

-Disculpe.- Una voz rota sonó tras mi espalda.- ¿Es usted el padre de Gabriel Cullen?

-Si.- Susurré contra la pared.

-Acompáñeme por favor.- L achica cogió mi brazo y tiró hacía las sillas.- Su hijo...

Sus ojos negros brillaban con pena. Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra más, miré la puerta de los quirófanos y negué con la cabeza.

-Gabriel está vivo.- Susurré observándola.- No se puede rendir. Apenas acaba de empezar a vivir.

-Lo sentimos mucho, señor Cullen.- L achica cogió mi mano cariñosamente.- Su hijo nació con muchas complicaciones. Su pequeño cuerpo no lo soportó y tuvo un derrame cerebral.

-No.- Me levanté del asiento y observé la puerta de salida.- Bella.

La joven médica me miró asombrada al escuchar el nombre de mi mujer. Me giré hacía la puerta y salí como pude pasillo abajo. Al llegar a la habitación, entré abriendo la puerta de un golpe y me acerqué a la cama sobresaltando a Bella. Mi mujer me miró con los ojos como platos y en ese instante deseé ser yo el que hubiera muerto.

La abracé contra mi pecho y susurré que Gabriel había tenido un fallo cerebral. Bella se levantó de la cama y gritó de una forma que me terminó de partir el alma en dos. Bella negó sucesivamente con la cabeza y corrió pasillo abajo. Corrí desesperado tras ella y la alcancé antes de que llegara a la puerta de pediatría.

-Bella, no puedes hacer eso.- La pegué contra mi pecho.- Estas muy débil. Te harás daño.- Le supliqué entre lágrimas.

-Mi Gabriel.- Bella golpeó mi pecho.- Necesito ver a mi Gabriel. Eres un ángel.- Me empujó lejos de su cuerpo.- Debes hacer algo. Ruega porque hagan algo.

-Ya lo he hecho mientras lo entraban.- Intenté acercarme a ella de nuevo.- Por favor, no me separes de ti.

-Me dejaste sola.- Bella cayó de rodillas al suelo suplicando pro la vida de nuestro hijo.- Haz algo.

Había perdido a Gabriel y no podía permitir que Bella se fuera también de ese mundo. La miré por última vez y me arrodillé a su lado.

-Te amo.- Susurré contra sus cabellos.- Perdóname por todo el daño que os he hecho. No puedo negar quien soy.

Bella alzó su rostro y me miró confundida.

-Que...-Me miró con sus hermosos ojos achocolatados.

-Soy la muerte y eso es lo que he traído a esta familia.- Acuné su rostro entre mis manos y besé por última vez sus labios.- Te prometo que tendrás a tu hijo, Isabella.

Me levanté del suelo y la dejé allí, en medio de aquel pasillo. Abrí despacio la puerta donde habían puesto a mi hijo. Caminé con pasos lentos hasta su pequeño cuerpo inerte. Pude observar su extrema palidez y sus pequeños ojos cerrados. Una última lágrima descendió de mis ojos y lo alcé contra mi pecho.

-Padre.- Supliqué al cielo.- Pido permiso para abrir mis alas y y devolverle el aliento a este pequeño ser que yace entre mis brazos.

Me separé despacio de la cama y miré aquel impoluto techo blanco. Sabía que ellos me escuchaban allá donde estuvieran. Capté un pequeño ruido a mis espaldas sin darle la menos importancia. Tras cerrar mis ojos, sentí mi cuerpo calentarse. La camiseta que llevaba se rasgó cayendo al suelo y mis brazos se doblaron para calentar su cuerpo. Apoyé la cabeza de mi hijo contra mi pecho y mis alas se desplegaron. Mi vida humana no valía en absoluto sin la suya.

Envolví nuestros cuerpos entre mis alas y rogué por su vida una vez más. Aquella sensación fue hermosa. Poco a poco perdí la fuerza y caí al suelo protegiendo el frágil cuerpo de mi hijo con mis alas. Un sollozo se escuchó desde alguna parte de aquella habitación. Creí escuchar unas voces en la lejanía. Tal vez me llamaran, pero eso ya no me importaba.

Un hermoso llanto invadió mis oídos y sonreí al escuchar a esa parte de mi alma. Mi hijo se revolvió entre mis brazos y supe que al fin, había cumplido mi misión como ángel y como humano. Abrí mis alas para observar su rostro y sus penetrantes ojos verdes me traspasaron como un flechazo.

Al alzar mi rostro y depositarlo en el suelo, pude observar a mi familia al completo rodeándonos. Besé la tierna cabecita de mi bebé y exhalé mi último aliento. Caí en mi propia inconsciencia, tras observar a Bella coger a nuestro hijo.

-Levántate.- Me susurró una voz muy grata.- No te rindas ahora.

-Su vida, vale más que la mía.- Susurré.- Yo deseé ser humano, y lo conseguí. Obtuve una familia que me amó un día y ahora le toca a él.

-UNA NUEVA VIDA, RENACERÁ BAJO LAS ALAS DE UN ÁNGEL.- Tras aquellas palabras, mis ojos se abrieron.

-Edward.- La voz de Bella sonó esperanzada.- Despierta, mi amor.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Intenté incorporarme.

-Has salvado a nuestro bebé.- Bella me abrazó y lloró contra mi pecho.- Te perdimos a ti y en ese instante nuestro hijo lloró por primera vez.

-Le di mi vida humana.- Susurré contra su cuello.- No entiendo que hago aquí.

-James apareció en el último momento.- Bella rió entre lágrimas.- Estas aquí, entre nosotros.

Tras aquellas palabras de mi mujer, supe que una nueva vida me había sido concedida. Un nuevo ángel había nacido aquella noche. Gabriel desplegaría sus alas y viviría una larga vida junto a nosotros.

* * *

Hola chicas! bueno, hemos llegado al final de esta historia...sniffffff... Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios capitulo a capitulo... y muchas gracias a las personas que han llegado al final de esta historia y se han dedicado a dejarme un comentario en cada capitulo. De verdad que muchas gracias chicas.

No se si escribiré un epílogo. Así que todabía no la cambiaré a completada.

Bueno en la anterior actu, ya puse un pequeño parrafo de mi nueva historia... espero poder subirla pronto y poder leer vuestros comentarios.

Dentro de unos días, retomaré mi otra historia Te entrego mi vida. Disculparme por no actualizar en ella, pero quería terminar esta primero.

Nos vemos pronto. Un gran beso. Desam.


	21. Epilogo

Epílogo.

El sol brillaba en el patio trasero. La sensación era extraña, parecía como si el astro rey riera con los niños de aquella casa, jugando en el inmenso jardín. La paz se respiraba en el ambiente. Observar a cada miembro de la familia, me llenaba el corazón de una alegría inmensa.

Observé a Gabriel coger la mano de su hermana. Ellos dos hacían un buen equipo. No había nadie que se enfrentara a ellos. Si le hacían daño a uno, el otro respondía como si su vida se fuera en ello. Saúl sin embargo era más independiente.

Los niños de Alice y Jasper corrían tras los de Rosalie y Emmett. No solían jugar demasiado con Gabriel, Saúl y Marie. No es que no se compenetraran como primos, sino que mis hijos preferían ir por libre ellos tres.

Angelo corría tras Saúl dando saltos detrás de su bocadillo. Las risas estaban aseguradas siempre en las reuniones familiares. Volver a ser una familia costó bastante después de que mi hijo renaciera de nuevo. Aquello asombró demasiado a mi familia y debo reconocer que al principio era el bicho raro. Carlisle trató de explicar la historia debidamente, pero ellos en un principio hicieron oídos sordos.

Poco a poco conseguí ser de nuevo uno más en la familia. Tanto llegué a compenetrarme con ellos, que incluso hoy en día me pedían que contara historias del pasado. Muchas veces nos reuníamos bajo el calor de la chimenea y las historias surgían solas.

-Papá.- Gabriel se acercó a ami sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Dime, hijo.- Me incorporé en la silla.

-Mañana es mi décimo cumpleaños.- Mi hijo me sonrió.- Y en una semana los mellizos cumplen doce.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Alcé una ceja.

-Queremos una mega fiesta con nuestros amigos.- Y agachó su rostro sonrojado.

Me encantaba que hiciera eso, ya que me recordaba a su madre cuando se sonrojaba. James y Vera iban a cumplir doce años y mi hijo diez. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y ellos merecían una buena fiesta.

-Esta bien.- Le dije sonriendo.- La haremos aquí en casa.- Me levanté del asiento.- Pero nada de invitar a cientos, solo a tus amigos de verdad.

-Tío.- Vera se acercó a mi.- Gracias.

-Vera.- La miré con emoción en mis ojos.- Vosotros siempre seréis lo primero.- Acaricié su mejilla.- Y lo que os hace feliz a vosotros, siempre me hará feliz a mi.

-Cariño.- Bella me abrazó pro la espalda.- Piensa que si les consientes esa fiesta a ellos, cuando Saúl cumpla los ocho dentro de dos meses...

-Saúl tendrá una buena fiesta y Marie la mejor del barrio.- Observé a mi hija de cinco años.

-Yo también quiero una.- Saltó Jasper Jr.

-Tu tendrás la tuya cuando cumplas los diez dentro de siete meses.- Alice acarició al cabeza de su hijo mayor.- Primero va la fiesta de Ruth.

-Ruth va a cumplir dos años en tres meses.- Recordó su hermano.- Y no me gusta tener a tanto niño pequeño en casa.

-No seas así.- Jasper lo levantó del suelo.

-¡Papá!- Jasper Jr se removió en los brazos de su padre.- Ya soy un hombre casi, no me hagas eso.

Al escuchar las palabras de mi sobrino, todos reímos a carcajadas. Siempre se hacía el interesante y realmente diríamos que era un niño más adulto si no supiéramos su edad real.

-Vale.- Jasper lo soltó.- Cuando estemos en casa, no me pidas jugar y esas cosas. Los hombres no juegan.

-Eso es trampa.- Se marchó enfadado con su padre y volvimos a reír.

-Se le pasará.- Dije riendo.

-Seguro.- Alice se acercó a ami y me dio un beso.- Nos vamos ya a casa.

-Volver pronto.- Abracé a la pequeñaja y besé su frente.

-Siempre.- Y se alejó con su marido de la mano y sus hijos.

Rosalie y Emmett también se despidieron y se marcharon con los mellizos. Cuando mis padres se fueron a casa, observé a mi mujer y a mis hijos recogiendo las cosas de la fiesta en el jardín. Me acerqué despacio hasta mi mujer y besé su cabeza.

-Mañana cumplirá diez años.- Susurré contra su cuello.

-Para el mundo es mañana su cumpleaños.- Ella se giró y me cogió por la cintura.- Pero para mi, siempre será tres días después.

-Te amo.- Besé sus labios y sus mejillas.- Siempre.

-Gracias.- Bella acarició mi pelo y mi mejilla.- Y yo a ti te amaré toda la vida.

-Sin vosotros, no se que sería hoy de mi.- Observé a mis tres hijos jugando con Angelo.

-El pobre esta muy viejo.- Bella miró a su perro.- No se como aguanta la vitalidad de los niños.

-Yo soy más viejo.- Y miré a Bella alzando las cejas.

-Mejor callate, anciano.- Bella golpeó mi pecho.- Los milenios no se cuentan.

-Bella, mi vida empezó cuando me convertiste en humano.- Cogí sus manos entre las mías.- Mi corazón latió por primera vez ese día y yo nací en ese instante.

-Entonces eres un niño.- Bella me volvió a besar.- Al que tengo que enseñar muchas cosas todavía.

Reí ante aquel comentario de mi mujer. Hoy, a mis treinta y cuatro años, todavía debía de aprender mucho de la vida humana. Aun que lo que más ansiaba, era seguir aprendiendo día a día de ellos.

La muerte aún estaba lejos, pero no le temía. Sabía que cuando llegara ese día, iría junto a mi hermano James y Bella. Mis alas se extenderían y una parte de mi, se quedaría reflejada en la tierra tras la vida de mis hijos y su futura familia.


End file.
